VoldieKitty
by YaoiRules92
Summary: "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.
1. I kill him

KM: Sorry about this. But I have a major writers block on all of my stories though I am trying to let all my frustration out on this one.

Lilly: More like too lazy to find-

KM: _cough_ That is enough!

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Harry Potter? Is Harry together with Tom? No, well then I don't f**** own it! _goes in corner to sulk_

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Should there be a need of any. If there is a need of them, then they are either at the beginning or the end of the chapter. Like now! _Cheers_ Well this is AU and plays in Harry's sixth year. It pretty much ignores HP and TOOP. Meaning Padfoot is still alive and was cleared of the 'supposed' betrayal of his friends in the third year already! (I will never forgive for what has happened in book five) Harry is living with him at Grimmauld Place since then.

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 1**

**I kill him**

He didn't know why. But Voldemort got the sudden urge to go and seek out one Lucius Malfoy and make him pay for doing this to him. Lucius being his second in command be damned about this. But first he needed a way to get out of this damned huge box! Oh the shame. Should his arch nemesis ever hear about this, he would never be able to live that one down. Who would have thought the darkest of the darkest Lords would be defeated by a mere carton box. Oh the shame. And this was all Potter's fault. He didn't know how it was his fault but he must have done something that it made it happen to him. He was sure of it. Either him or old Bumbles Queen of the lemon drops. He growled under his breath when he had nearly freed himself from that blasted box only to be falling down again. Well, more like he was washed down. Voldemort looked annoyed at the wall and his tail was bristle angrily. He was hissing at the wall that dared to stand up to him.

Only after the daring to stand up thought did Voldemort noticed his train of thought. He blinked owlishly at the wall and tilted his head to the side. He was lost. That was something that did not happen every day, mind you. Nonetheless to a Dark Lord like he was. But somehow it did. He growled again and attacked the wall, determined to get out of his prison, claws out and ready to strike with a low growl. But this attempt was stopped when he was lifted out of the box. The Dark, well more like white White, Lord stopped his growling immediately and rather choose to look totally lost. He found himself now high in the air in a pair of arms. But not any arms. Oh no. He only found out moments later that those arms belonged to one Harry Potter.

"What is such a cute little kitten like you doing here in an alley?" a soft voice asked and then added in a whisper. "Maybe you can be a companion for me then. It gets boring without someone to talk to... and Sirius isn't the best choice of companion to talk to when he is pissed. Lately he is more than pissed after speaking with..."

Voldemort was in shock. No way was he just found by _Harry bloody_ _Potter_ of all people. But what shocked him the most was that the brat did not even recognized him at all. But for all he knew the brat should. When he remembered correctly about the pain the brat felt when he was always near him. Though why was it not giving him away? But on the other hand he was glad that Potter did not felt any pain. Because he was sure about it, should Potter know that it was him then he would most likely run to the old goat and hand him over immediately after finding out about it. He did not want to face the Order of the Flaming Nuggets in this form. It would be something he would definitive not survive though he was content enough for now. Hopefully the Potter brat will not find out about it soon. Of course not, not when he fled before he could find out. But the last thing he had said was still in his head.

Swirling around and giving him a headache. What was he talking about? Black talking with him that makes him so pissed?

"You seem hungry..." was the absent sounding murmur.

It was only now that Voldemort noticed that they were not out in the open anymore. He blinked and tilted his kitty head to the side and studied his surroundings. The room they were in was the living-room painted in dark colours. The furniture was in different shades of red and dark blue. There were big windows off to the side and letting the sun shine into the room. It didn't look quite to so dark anymore because of this. Voldemort blinked and tried to free himself from his enemy but couldn't when he noticed that they were already moving again. That and the fact that he wasn't strong enough to get Potter let him go free.

"We should be having some milk here for you" Harry muttered to himself.

The Dark Lord just tilted his head again. Better play the little innocent kitten than being found out and handed over. But this would be only for now. Till he found out how to turn back to his old form, that is. Harry had meanwhile placed the kitten, which still need a name now that he thought about it, on the counter of the kitchen and began to look in the fridge for some milk for said kitten. Voldemort was watching his enemy with caution while his tail was swishing lazily behind him. When Harry found the milk he prepared a bowl for the tiny kitten and sat down in a chair and studied the kitten. Voldemort look at the milk as if it was poisoned and slowly neared the bowl. He sniffed at it and then shrugged (if cats could shrug that is) and began to drink the milk. Harry was watching the kitten and noted that its white fur was dirty at some places. That was something that did not worry him. But what did worry him where its eyes.

Those crimson orbs reminded him of a certain nemesis of his. He grimaced at that thought. Every time had looked into those eyes with the colour of blood they shone with so much hatred for him. He shuddered at the thought of this. He let his eyes resting on the white kitten who was now engrossed with the milk. But still he thought about his enemy now. Why he did not know. Maybe it was because of the eyes of the kitten. He sighed softly which drew the attention of the kitten to him. He smiled softly at the kitten and slowly lifted his hand in its direction. The kitten tensed when it saw what he was doing and its hackle began to rise. But Harry did not stop his arm's movement. He just let it continue and his smile widened when he touched the kitten and began to stroke it. He chuckled quietly when the kitten began to purr loudly and became a puddle of goo on the counter.

"I need a name for you. I can't always call you kitten, now can I?" he muttered more to himself than the kitten.

Said kitten was now watching him warily. Voldemort was staring at Potter now. He got a bad feeling about this.

"Hum... what would suit you..." Harry was staring now internally at the kitten.

While Harry was thinking about names Voldemort was trying to flee from him. But those damn hands were still stroking him and it felt oh so good. He cursed his traitorous body for this. This was his enemy that was stroking him here for cry out loud! He just couldn't like it when he does this to him. But his body had its mind of its own and was disagreeing with his mind on this. Harry smiled faintly when he saw the look on the white kitten's face. He laughed quietly when a mew of disappointment reached his ears when he stopped his stroking and the kitten was head butting his hand to continue. Voldemort on the other hand couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was in the lap of his enemy and was being petted by said enemy. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, he couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this and he now wanted more of it after Potter stopped petting him. But his horror grew into rage when he heard Potter laugh at him.

The brat was mocking him! He just knew it. He will make the brat pay for disrespecting him in such a way. First he will use the _Cruciatus Curse_ on him and then- But his thoughts on revenge vanished when he was being petted again by those soft and heavenly hands. He cursed his kitten body for betraying him like this. It was to this that one Sirius Black entered.

"Pup?" came a voice from the door way.

Harry turned his head to his Godfather and blinked at him with his head tilted to the side. Sirius was staring at the white thing that was in his godchild's lap and blinked at it. It took him a few minutes to finally get what the white thing was. But when he did, he growled at it. Harry blinked again at this. Why was his godfather growling like this? He tilted his head again to the side in confusion till it made click in his brain. He remembered now that his godfather was a dog in his _Animagus_ form and sometimes their characters were going over to the human side of them. And this was one of those cases, his hate for cats. Harry shook his head and threw the _Daily Prophet_ at him that lay on the counter. He snickered when it hit Sirius square in the head. Sirius yelped when he was hit in the face by the offend object and glared at it. He huffed when he heard his godson's laughter aimed at him and turned his head away. But he couldn't help but chuckle too at this.

The laughing was soon dying down again and that was only because a certain kitten didn't like it to be shaken through. Though with much difficult and a heavy heart, more like in sadistic glee, did the kitten scratch Harry for shaking him through.

"Ouch!"

Sirius was snickering at his godson's misfortune and Harry glared at him while petting the kitten again. When Sirius didn't stop his laughing Harry began to pout and use the puppy eyes on him. The laughing stopped immediately and Sirius flinched while looking away. He was a sucker for the eyes when Harry used them on him. Had it been someone else than Harry he could handle it. But not when it was Harry himself.

"I need a name for this little one here" said Harry to him.

"How about Whitney?" was the reply.

Harry stared his godfather blankly. "It's a boy"

"So?"

Harry just shook his head. The kitten seemed to don't like the name too. If the hissing sounds, coming from him, was anything to go by.

"Please Sirius anything but that!" he said to him. "How about we ask the kitten and when he agrees that will be his name?"

"Fine! So kitten what about Sparkle?" a hissing was the answer. Harry snickered at that.

"How about Shini? It's Japanese for death if I remember correctly" said Harry with a thoughtful look.

That was a name that Voldemort could accept. But he chose to hiss instead too. Even if it meant death, he liked his old name, thank you very much! No way in hell in would he change his name. But at least it wasn't Whitney like the dogfather came up with. But still!

"That's a no too then!" Sirius said cheerfully. "I always like a challenge! And Girly?"

This time Voldemort actually jumped from Harry's lap and attacked the mutt. How dare he! How dare the mutt to call him, Lord Voldemort darkest Lord in existence, such a disrespecting and filthy name. Harry was laughing at Sirius being attacked by the tiny little kitten and made no move to help him. He was clutching his sides so hard was he laughing at the scene. Sirius on the other hand was trying with all his might to get the kitten away from him. The kitten may not look like it but it was damn strong for his size. And Harry with his laughing wasn't helping him.

"Okay, okay! No Girly! How about Devil's Spawn?"

"Sirius!" Harry said while gasping for breath. "That is no name for a kitten!"

Harry had taken the kitten off Sirius and was now petting the purring evil incarnate. Well, to Sirius at least the damn kitten was evil incarnate. He glared at the fluff ball and his damn pleased expression.

"Then call it Fluff ball!" he said with a growl.

Harry just sighed at his godfather's immature behaviour and petted the kitten while thinking for a name. All the time ignoring the names that Sirius came up with which were; Mary, Sue, Jack, Fluffy, Sparkles, Whino etc, etc. He was staring again at the kitten in the arms and directly into his eyes. He got then an idea. He had the perfect name for kitten. When those eyes remind him already of his enemy why not give the kitten said enemy's name then? It would certainly give him a laugh when his dear nemesis should hear about it.

Harry chuckled at this and resumed petting the kitten again. Voldemort meanwhile was satisfied with the way he had handled Black. He smirk a kitty-smirk at the mutt and his eyes flashed with amusement when he saw how Black was holding his face where Voldemort had scratched him thoroughly! He was pleased with the end result. Now if only the damn Potter brat would pet him again! He sulked silently in his mind when he noticed this trace of thought. Since when did he like it when someone touched him? It was not like he enjoyed it when Potter petted him. Okay, maybe he did a little bit. But he blamed his kitten body on this one! And Lucius! Especially Lucius! It was his damn fault in the first place that he ended like this. Why, oh why, did he agree on drinking that damn potion again?

Oh yeah it was because he needed a drink to this time and didn't really check if there was anything in it when Lucius brought it to him. Some Dark Lord he is. He was already imagine the way he would punish the Malfoy patriarch and then kill him. But all those thoughts flew out of the window when those hands began to pet him again. Ah screw Malfoy now! He was being petted and it was like heaven. Later on he would kick himself for being distracted like this so easy form his goal. Somewhere deep in his mind he was already sulking about this.

"I have the perfect name for him" Harry said while looking at the kitten in his arms which was blinking up at him lazily. "Tom. His name shall be Tom"

"Why Tom? Why not Sparkles?" Sirius whined out.

Harry giggled at his godfather's antics and shook his head. Voldemort had frozen up at hearing his _Muggle_ name. His heart had stopped at one point and he had thought that the Potter brat had found out it was him. Till he heard the explanation as to why this name and he relaxed again.

"Because I want to piss off a certain Voldie" was the answer Sirius got.

"Huh?" was the only thing Harry got as an answer with a dumbfounded expression too boot.

Harry just laughed at the expression and left the room. Voldemort, now Tom, just studied his surroundings. He needed to find a way out of here and so far he didn't find any. He sighed to himself what to Harry more sounded like a mew to him and began to pet Tom while walking with him to his room. He went the stairs up and passed by Walburga's portrait which was luckily silent as he passed her. After they had finally reached the end of the stairs he made his way to his room. Tom was still looking around and trying to find ways out of the house. But so far there was no such luck. He cursed Lucius for this. It was all his fault... and Potter's.

His ears perked up when they reached a door and Voldemort shuddered as to what is to come. He could already imagine in what colours his enemy's room would be. Everything would be in gold and red, just like the Gryffindor's colours. He knew that he would not live through this then. Maybe he was overacting so sue him. But really, he could and would stand any colour, maybe not pink, but the colours of Gryffindor. Though it came to a shock for him when saw the room. His jaw was open what he would deny later on vehemently.

The room was a big one. A walk in closet when he saw right was to the left and had a black door with a doe and a stag on it in white. The walls were painted to look like the Forbidden Forest and the ceiling was charmed to show the night sky. Big windows were on the right side with purple curtains. A bed was standing at the wall opponent to the door and had dark blue satin sheets on it. A desk, chairs and a table were in the room too and bookshelves with many books and little figurines made out of glass and crystal standing in them. An empty cage was hanging in a dark corner of the room. The door of it was open like the window next to it.

He had to admit it. The room looked amazing like this and the way the furniture was decorated. Voldemort blinked when he found himself on the bed. Harry was meanwhile going over to his desk and grabbed some parchment. He sat down and began to write something on it. Voldemort had meanwhile jumped off the bed and was walking around the room. Looking everywhere in the room where he could and tried to find a way out. So far it was only the windows and the door and he would rather not jumped out of them. He valued his life and he doubt that the door would be always open for him to go and snuck out.

He growled and attacked the curtains. He had to let some frustration out somehow and this was the only thing he could do while in this body. Strangely, his magic wasn't working when he was in this body. He hated it. It made him feel vulnerable, something he hated to feel. It made him feel week and pathetic. Not like the powerful Dark Lord, which he was. He growled again and jumped on the curtain. He was in the middle of them up with his claws dug firmly into them. And then it happened. He was sliding down the curtain with a loud ripping sound. He landed with a dull thump on the black carpet and mewled pitiful when the, now destroyed, curtain fell over him.

Harry's head jerked up from his potion homework and he looked in the direction of the strange sound that he had heard. He had to muffle his laughter at the sight of Tom sliding now the curtain and then being trapped under it. His eyes softened when he heard the pitiful mewling of his kitten and decided to go and help Tom out of there. When he had reached the fallen curtain with the white kitten under it he lifted it up and scoped the white puff ball up into his arms. He sighed when he saw how destroyed they were and shook his head. He wanted to get new ones anyway though it didn't matter that they were now destroyed.

"You little bugger" he said fondly down to the kitten that gave him an innocent look.

He shook his head and made his way back over to his desk. He had a potion essay to finish for a certain greasy wanna-be Batman. And he wouldn't let anyone get in his ways even if it is a white, little and cute kitten. It was anyways his last bit of homework to do. He had already done most of on his way back home in the train and only having to do the damn potion essay. He let Tom down on his desk and turned his attention back to his essay. He was already halfway through with it. Voldemort on the other hand didn't like it that he was being ignored. He had gotten used to the attention that Harry had been paying him since he was picked up by him which he would deny later on vehemently when asked about it.

Though with a plan in mind Voldemort jumped down into the lap of his arch nemesis and mewled at him. Demanding to be petted and paid attention to it. The only answer he got was a chuckle and a hand finally petting him. He began to purr loudly at this. Maybe it wasn't so bad being _Harry-bloody-Potter's_ pet.

KM: Well that's for chapter one...

Lilly: That actually sounded... good.

KM: OI!  
Lilly: Please read and review!


	2. Girls, a kitten's greatest enemy

KM: Second chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lilly: O.o oh god!

Harry: How did I come here?

Lilly: Oh no! The poor boy! You monster!

KM: Why, yes thank you!

Tom (A.K.A. Voldemort as kitten): ...

**Disclaimer:** You guys want to see me cry don't you?

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** I will try to make the chapters longer from now on. Starting with this one! YAY! Now get some back ground info why Harry lives with Sirius and why Voldemort was transformed into a kitten. And of course Tom gets to meet Luna and Hermione on the train!

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 2**

**Girls, a kitten's greatest enemy**

It had been two weeks now since Harry Potter; Saviour of the wizards, Boy-Who-Lived and defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort owed now a white little kitten. Said little kitten, better known as Tom to Harry and Devil's Spawn to Sirius, was quite content with being Potter's pet. Something he would vehemently deny later on when asked about it. It was not his fault that the brat knew just how and where he had to be stroked or petted right. Nor was it his fault that his kitten body was betraying him in this matter. Even so his conscience told him otherwise. Voldemort wondered why he still had it. He was sure that he had been rid of it since he had left Hogwarts.

But all his thoughts about his body and slowly but surely his mind betraying him vanished when he was being lifted up and put into a lap. Harry smiled when he heard the content purr of his kitten when he began to pet Tom. It was Tom's favourite spot in the whole house so far. Expect the big and fluffy bed he was allowed to sleep in too even if he had to share it with Potter. He sighed in pleasure when Potter got the spot directly at the base of one of his ears. He purred loudly in content at this treatment and was slowly but surely becoming a puddle of goo in the lap of his enemy. Harry had been reading a book on _Animagus_ when his little kitten demanded attention from him. Hedwig had been gone since last night and was delivering a letter to his sister in all but blood, Hermione Jane Granger.

He was waiting for a reply from her to something he wanted to know from her. He could only hope that the letter wouldn't end seven feet long. Like the last time he had asked her about something. That was something he would not live through. Sure, reading from time to time is fun. But really sometimes Hermione was exaggerating with her responds. _`How long does it take for an owl anyways to deliver a letter to someone?_´ he grumbled in his thoughts. He was getting tired of waiting for Hedwig to come. He really needed the information and it would be good before school started again. Which were only a few days away from now on. He had already gotten his things for school.

He was only happy that his potion essay was finished which he had dreaded to do and made sure to make it as late as possible though he could enjoy the summer holidays. More like playing pranks with Sirius on a certain Bumble Queen. Harry turned a page in his book and nearly jumped out of his comfortable armchair when he heard a tapping coming from the window. He lifted his head and smiled when he saw that it was Hedwig who had the reply from Hermione with her. He put his book away and lifted Tom into his arms and then went over to the window and let Hedwig in.

"Hey, there girl" Harry said softly to the snowy white owl that was now sitting on his left shoulder.

Hedwig nipped gently at his ear and hooted softly. She held her leg out for him to take the letter and waited for the owl treats. Harry chuckled at this and made his way over to the table where the treats were laying and let Hedwig have her go on them while he read the letter. Voldemort on the other hand was watching Potter after he had stopped petting him and glared at the letter. Because of it Potter had stopped his treatment on him. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. But it did. He actually liked it to be in this form if it meant to get patted and stroked by Potter.

"YES! I knew it!" Harry cackled while rubbing his hands together in sadistic glee. "That was all I needed you old coot! Now I have enough dirt on you!"

Voldemort was blinking at his enemy. He was disturbed at the sight. Something like this should be forbidden. Harry Potter should not ever in his entire life cackle like this. It was just a wrong picture and gave you chills like it did right now. But somehow the chills weren't those of fright. Oh no far from it. It was the opposite if it and Voldemort wondered why it was like this and the other things that had happened to him while he was in this body and around Potter since his transformation into a kitten. It actually frightened him. But now he had other matters to wonder about. He wondered what was written in the letter that it made Potter react like that. He jumped onto the table and stalked over to the letter. Eager to know what was written in it.

Harry had meanwhile left the room and was in search of Sirius leaving Voldemort alone with the letter.

'_Dear Harry,_

_HOW THE HELL DID YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT! I mean did you spy on me? Or was it that obvious? Regardless I beg you to not tell anyone about this and I give you the information you wanted from me._

_Well, as you had already suspected, our dear Headmaster had began to sprout that you were slowly going insane. But thanks to Fred and George, I found out that he didn't stop there. Remember how you told me about the fact that he stole from you after you visited Gringrotts with Sirius and made everything right there?_

_Dumbledore had not only done this but even bribed the Ministry with your money. Making sure that he had loyal followers in it that despite you. I fear that he did not stop there. Harry, in the will of your parents you were never ever meant to be given to your relatives! Dumbledore had placed you there on purpose like you suspected in the end of our first year. But that is not the worse, after you have defeated Voldemort; Dumbledore wants to throw you into Azkaban. Out of fear that you are going dark and be the next Dark Lord. He has already told so the Ministry of your supposed going dark._

_But I found out more. Dumbledore first wanted you to go and knock up Ginny. Fred and George told me about it when they came back from a visit from the Burrow. The worse is though that the other members of the Weasely family agree in this expect Fred, George, Charlie and Bill. He even arranged a marriage contract for the both of you. But because he is not your magical guardian it is null and void. You have luck in this one. Like you always do, dear brother of mine._

_As you have asked of me, I asked my parents to let me go and visit the Ministry. It was rather easy to go in there and try to find the prophesy, I remember how you told me that it sounded so fake and that there is always a copy of it and could only be touched by the one that is involved with it. I hadn't found the copy and not even the destroyed one. When I was there, guess who was there too? Of course you know! Our dear Headmaster was there and was talking with one Lucius Malfoy about the fake prophesy and how it was working so well for them._

_But they did not have counted with the fact that Sirius would come and take you away from the Dursleys but nonetheless hoped you would still believe him. They had been talking a bit too loudly though that I could hear them very good._

_Oh don't give me that look! FINE! I spied on them. Happy?_

_Anywho, they were talking about a way to get you under a love potion because it didn't seem that you had any interest in Ginny whatsoever. They want to use the fact that you would do anything for her then in their little plan. But I doubt that they have counted on the facts that you are much more of a Slytherin than they thought. I even heard that they had some plan for Voldemort. But I couldn't really hear what it was about._

_I hope I could help you with this information. Fred and George say 'Hi'. I see you on the train._

_With lots of love,_

_Your sister in all but blood,_

_Hermione'_

Voldemort blinked a few times after reading the letter. It took a few minutes till it sunk in what was written in the letter and his eyes widened. Lucius. His name was in the letter and he had talked with Dumbledore and thought about a plan to get rid of him. Not only that but he had even used Potter to get what he wanted. But what angered him the most was that the supposed prophesy was a fake one. Not real. His eyes flashed with anger at that. He had been played by Dumbledore again. That was something unforgiving! But that was not the worse. His second in command had betrayed him. He was the one that had planned this on purpose with the old Bumblebee Queen. He growled lowly and jumped of the table. He needed to go and torture something, better yet kill something. It would make him feel certainly better about this whole situation.

He wanted to kill the old coot and his _EX_- second in command. Both deserved it and should pay dearly for doing this to him. The humiliation of it all! He was stalking along the hallways in search of a pray that he could kill and or torture. He was hissing and growling all the way. Unknown to him he was waking Walburga's portrait by doing so. Though it was a real surprise when he heard a woman's screeching about blood purity and filthy blood traitors living in her house.

"_TRAITORS, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU LIVE HERE IN MY HOUSE AND SPREAD YOUR FILTH AROUND HERE! YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF MY LORD'S MERCY SHOULD HE FIND YO-_"

But the screaming was met with a loud meowing of distress from a white kitten. Voldemort was so surprised at hearing the loud screeching of the portrait that he yowled loudly and then broke into a mad dash. Thanks to being a kitten now his senses were sharper than ever and he heard the screeching louder than you would normally. He felt as if his ears were bleeding from the screaming and ran blindly away from the portrait. His mind was screaming at him to go and find a safe place till, as much as he loathed admitting it, Potter came and found him. His mind told him that he was a safe person and would make sure that everything would be okay for him like he had done so in the last two weeks. He hated this thought but his kitten side was telling him that this was right even though his human side was not agreeing with it.

But he was now driven by his instincts and those instincts were only getting stronger thanks to his kitten side. He hated it. His human mind knew that nothing was wrong and that there was nothing to be afraid. But his kitten mind was driven by instincts now and those were stronger than his logic. He didn't even notice how Black was screaming at his mother to be silent or how he had passed his owner. Said owner was looking confused till he heard the screeching of one Walburga Black.

"Not again..." he muttered while running after his Tom. He snickered at that thought. "Why can't she be silent forever?"

He hated that woman and her damn screams. He cursed her portrait and ran in the direction of his room. He hoped that his kitten was in there. If not. Well, then he would have fun to search for Tom in the whole damn house. He only hoped that Kreacher was not the one to find him then. He really needed to do some research for destroying that damn portrait. Rather sooner than later. He still didn't know how Sirius could live with her together in all those years even when the woman was still alive and not a portrait. He grumbled under his breath about damn annoying portraits and entered his room. Sure enough after just entering he heard a pitiful mew coming from under his bed.

He sighed loudly and made his way over to his bed. He crouched low on the ground and looked under the bed and tried to coax the kitten out under the bed with a soft smile and talking in a soothing, comforting voice.

"Come out, Tom." he said on a low soothing voice to the huddled together kitten. "There is nothing to be afraid out here. Just me"

Voldemort was actually finding this rather amusing to watch his enemy be on all fours and _begging_ him to come out. He was cackling like mad in his thoughts and amusement was dancing in his scarlet eyes. This was a sight he would never forget and make sure that his enemy would never live down.

"Come on, Tom. Don't you want to be cuddled instead being under this bed?" Harry asked while slowly inching under the bed to get to his kitten.

Voldemort on the other hand had just gotten some... pictures in his mind that he shouldn't have. He was berating himself for getting them in the first place. But it was no use. They were just coming back with a greater force. Those pictures were of him and Harry 'cuddling' naked on the bed while the boy was flushed a nice shade of red and moaning and writhing under him. _`What the hell´_ was Voldemort's only thought to this. `_I can't think something like this about Potter! Of all damn people! Why has it to be Potter! He is my enemy for crying out loud!_´

While Tom was lost on thought Harry had meanwhile gotten to him and was crawling out under the bed. But not without bumping his head a good few times. When he was finally standing and had Tom safely in his arms did he rub his poor and bed abused head. He hissed when he came in contact with the bump there. He hissed in _Parseltongue_ curses and let himself down on his bed. Voldemort was meanwhile ripped away from his fantasies to hear his enemy hiss in the only language that only they could talk and understand. If he were a human he would be blushing by the words he heard.

But he isn't. Instead he mewed loudly and dug his claws into Harry's arms. He wanted to be patted damn it! It was too long since the last time he was patted. Inside his mind was Voldemort meanwhile banging his head against a wall for even thinking such thoughts about Potter and the being patted part. He was doomed, utterly doomed with those thoughts. Harry hissed in pain when Tom dug his claws into his arms. He glared down at the little puffball and then smirked while he began to pet Tom.

"You know" he started inwardly laughing when Tom's ears perk up. "I am taking you with me to Hogwarts and there are girls. Girls that would love to get their hands on you"

Tom stiffened when he heard that. No way would the brat let that happen to him. Handing him over to some girls though they can have him dressed up and other things he did not dare to think about. He shuddered at the thoughts of this. It was just unholy, inhuman and completely evil. If it were not him in this situation then he would laugh about it. But alas he was and he could not change it. Harry smiled when he felt how the claws slowly retreated back and out of his flesh. He petted Tom and slowly lay down on his bed. In three days he would be back at school. With that old goat that made his life hell. He really couldn't wait for it. He sighed and let himself drift off into a light slumber, all the while being warily eyed by a certain white kitten.

_**Time skip 3 days**_** Hogwarts Express**

Harry was sitting in an empty compartment and waiting for Luna and Hermione. Tom was sitting in his lap and taking a nap while purring like a motorboat. He lifted his head when the door to his compartment slid open and the girls he had been waiting for entered. He grinned at them and mention for them to take a seat. But before he could great them he heard two loud squeals and a mew in distress. _`Seems that they found Tom now..._´ he chuckled at that thought and watched in amusement how the two were fussing about Tom. Tom on the other hand didn't like it that those two... _**THINGS**_ were touching him! He growled in distress and hissed at them.

But the two girls ignored him in favour of gushing over him. He didn't want to be touched by them, let alone patted! Only Potter was allowed to do this to him. He sulked about that fact that he thought like this about the Potter brat. He gave Potter the kitty-eyes in hopes he took pity on him and rescued him from those devils. Harry took indeed pity on his kitten when he saw the look.

"Luna, Hermione, leave Tom alone. I think he doesn't like it the way you handle him" he said with amusement clearly shown in his voice. "In fact, I think he doesn't like you at all when I interpret the hissing correct from him"

"Awww" the girls cooed.

"But he is soo adorable!" said Hermione and handed the kitten back Harry.

"Yes! Nearly as adorable as Squareknas!"

Harry laughed at Luna's words. Trust Luna to find his kitten as adorable as whatever it is she was talking about. Hermione just huffed at that. She still didn't understand Luna's speech but Harry seemed to do and besides. The girl had grown onto her.

"By the way Harry how was your summer?" asked him Hermione.

"The usual!" he said with a smirk. "Sirius and I made Bumble's life a living hell! Especially with the letter you sent to me. It was a great help"

"Oh really?" she said with an equal smirk in her face.

Voldemort oddly wondered if he was still in the right universe. Because he was sure that no way in hell would something like this is happening. Even though he had read the letter it was still somewhat unnerving to see Harry Potter act like this. But all those thoughts left him when he was stroked behind his left ear again. The boy really knew where to pet and stroke him right! Merlin this was heaven for him. He listened half heartedly to their talk about their summer and was soon drifting off to sleep when those heavenly hands kept stroking him.

It was nearly two hours later that Voldemort awoke. Not really interested in the conversation that was still going on he choose to look around. When he saw that the three were already in the school robes he knew that they were near Hogwarts. He tilted his head to the side which was a big mistake. The next minute he found himself nearly squished to death by the girl's breasts. Harry was watching his kitten being nearly squashed to death and how Hermione and Luna were putting bows into his fur. Where the hell did they get them anyways from? _`Traitor! You damn traitor! How can you let something like this happening to me!_´ thought Voldemort and glared at Potter with all his might.

But it was no use. It had not affect on Potter and made the girls only coo over him more. He was sulking in his mind about this. Harry on the other hand thought that Tom had suffered enough and decided to help his kitten out. Really, in only five minutes Luna and Hermione had somehow managed to place over twenty different bows into Tom and dyeing his fur in pink. He shuddered at that. He had to clean his Tom and it seemed that Tom didn't like his new look either. And that had all just happened on their way to the carriages!

"My poor kitten" he whispered while entering a carriage after they had left the train station.

Said poor kitten was mewling at him. Harry chuckled at him and began to stroke Tom. Not really in the mood of talking. Just sitting and watching the scenery flew by when they made their way up to the old castle. The carriage was empty safe for himself and Tom. It was something that made Harry very glad and happy but on the other hand put him on edge. He knew that there was never a carriage for only one person. If there was then he would have taken it every time he went to Hogwarts. It gave him an uneasy feeling. Like something big was going to happen in Hogwarts. He didn't like it one bit.

Voldemort on the other hand had narrowed his eyes in deep thought and was trying to find out at what the old coot was playing at. Even he knew that there was never one carriage for just one student. The old bumble whore had to be planning something and Potter must know this too then when he saw his face darken with, what he assumed hatred. It confused him. The Potter brat and hatred just didn't belong together. But when he thought about it and the letter he had read three days ago. It did make some sense. But before he could think any longer on this he fell from Potter's lap when the carriage came to a stop. He yelped and hissed at Potter for daring to laugh at him.

Harry laughed at the look Tom was giving him and stood from his place to scope the little kitten up in his arms.

"Aww my poor kitten" he said with laughter in his voice. "Come on let's clean you!"

Somehow Voldemort didn't like the way that Potter was talking to him especially when he said 'cleaning him'. He tensed in the arms of Potter and was ready to jump but before he could even think about doing it. Hands were beginning to stroke him along his spine. He mewled in pleasure at that and was already berating his body again for this traitorous act.

"My, Tom, you shouldn't sulk like this! I mean you look...cute?" Harry said with laughter when he saw Tom's expression when he finally got a good look at himself in a window.

Voldemort hissed at his reflection when he saw himself. What had those, those damn _things_ done to him! He looked ugly and was reeking of perfume! He hated his new look and Potter wasn't helping him in this matter. He sulked at that and wished that he was clean again and looking like the kitten that Potter had found and liked so much. He froze up when he heard those thoughts coming from himself. That couldn't be true! _`Oh by Merlin's beard! I was too much around Potter! That has to be it. I would never think like this of him that way. Or even dare to think about those lines! I have to stop this or who knows what I will do next! Maybe think of him as a _–shudder-_ friend! Merlin forbid!_´

Harry on the other hand was obvious to these thoughts and just went to the Gryffindor common room and then to the bathroom. He needed to clean a kitten besides one night without food wouldn't kill him. When Harry was at a sink and let water in though Tom wouldn't drown he had to wonder. Why was it that Tom hadn't run from him? Weren't cats supposed to be afraid of water? He shrugged at this. Well, it was easier for him to clean Tom then. Harry blinked when Tom didn't even flinch when he saw sat into the water.

"Strange kitten" he mumbled under his breath and began to wash his kitten.

The fur slowly but surely became white again and the pink dye was getting out of the fur and turning the water a faint pink. The bows followed swiftly and Tom was purring again when Harry stroke along his spine and his ears. Harry was making sure that Tom was thoroughly clean before taking Tom out of the water and drying him with a towel.

"There, all clean again!" he said with a small smile and made his way to the dorms.

He was sleepy and in desperately need of his bed. He didn't really know why. But he was suddenly sleepy. He changed into his pyjamas and then slipped under the sheets with Tom drawn closely to his chest. Sleep claiming him as soon as his head hit the pillow. Harry was soon tossing and turning in his sleep. The dream he had was not something he had ever wanted to remember but it was. The worse he couldn't wake from it. But Tom did from his tossing and turning. Harry whimpered in his sleep and sweat was trailing down his face.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the Potter brat. Why couldn't the brat sleep peacefully like all the other times! Why did he have to be having a nightmare right now? He had such a pleasant dream too! It was about him killing _Harry-Bloody-Potter_ finally. But when he heard the whimpering he grew curious. What the hell was the brat dreaming about? Deciding to try and see if he could still use the link between them. Voldemort closed his eyes in concentration and was not disappointed when it actually worked. Now time to find out what the brat was dreaming about.

_**Dream**_

_Voldemort found himself in the graveyard where he had been reborn again. He blinked at that and smirked when he saw that Potter was bound to the tombstone and watching how he was 'born'. He saw how the black mist was steaming out of the caldron and slowly began to from a body. The body was about 6'2 tall and muscled but not overly so. Just the right mass of it making him look sexy. The first thing you saw were crimson eyes that were like a snakes, rich black hair fall down to shoulders and Aristocratic high cheekbones and a nose where the next thing seen to be seen. Lightly tanned skin and pale lips was the next thing seen with sharp white canines poking out of the mouth when it formed into a smirk. The person was obviously male and wore dark robes._

_He smirked when he saw himself standing there and then decided to watch Potter. He hadn't really gotten a chance to watch the boy at that and his horror fried face. Too busy with his Death Eaters to that time. He was surprised when he saw no horror or fear on that face. It was just a blank expression. He studied the face some more and then noticed that this was the same Harry that had found him and not the one that had been there when he was reborn. Though the brat was dreaming this situation again? He smirked at that in sadistic glee. But he had to admit the brat had changed from their encounter two years ago._

_Two years ago Potter was shorter and had shoulder length hair and was still wearing his glasses. He was a bit scrawny and skinny. He didn't have that much of muscles and looked like a light breeze could throw him over. He was only around 5' tall. His eyes hiding behind the glasses made him look dorky and not as frightening as now._

_But that had totally changed. Potter was now around 5'5 not much of a height. His shoulder length hair was now longer and reached his mid back and was always in a low ponytail. It even was a bit curly. His glasses were gone now and his bright green eyes that looked so much like the Killing Curse were shinning even brighter than ever. His eyes were almond shaped and his scar was standing out on his pale skin with its sickly green colour. Voldemort although noticed now that Potter hadn't that much muscles like his godfather or anyone other. No, it was more of a feminine figure. It suited him._

_Voldemort blinked at that. Since when did he pay attention to things like that about Potter?_

_But before could think any longer about this, the scene changed to their duel. Something he hated. The brat got away from him because of this. Maybe through this watching he could avoid something like that from happening again. He watched how they duelled and Potter only defended himself from him. How he threw curse after cures after cruse at him till it came to a stop again. He scowled at that. But then he saw it. He ignored the dome that had built itself around them. He concentrated on their wands and saw it. That silver line. That tiny sliver line that connected their wands and it made click in his brain._

_Now he knew why their wands connected. Not because of the core both wands shared. Oh no! That was far from it. He grinned at that. He had finally figured it out why they had connected. He chuckled at that. He wondered why he didn't think of it earlier. It was so obvious! He was ripped from his thoughts by yelling. He scowled at the voice. Because of it the brat could flee. But he decided to watch the scene unfold._

"_RUN HARRY! We make sure that he will not follow you!"Lily Potter's voice echoed around the graveyard._

"_Don't worry. We make sure that nothing happens to you" James Potter's voice was heard next._

"_Bu-" Harry was stopped from answering when both shouted at him._

"_RUN HARRY! NOW!"_

_Harry did run even though he didn't want to. He sprinted to the fallen body of Cedric Diggory. When he reached the body he called for the Portkey and was gone._

_The scene changed again. But this time Voldemort found himself in the Hospital Wing with Black sitting next to Harry's sleeping form which seemed to have a nightmare. Harry whimpered in his sleep._

"_No, Cedric NO!"_

_Black could only stare sadly at his godson and could do nothing. Voldemort actually felt a pang of guilt in his chest but quickly squashed it down. The boy was his enemy! Why should he feel remorse for him?_

"_No, not Cedric! Please!" Harry chocked out in his sleep._

_**Dream End**_

Voldemort blinked when he found himself thrown out of the dream, only to find that Potter had woken up next to him and was breathing heavily and crying. He felt that pang of guilt again and scowled at that. He really didn't understand why he felt it and it made him feel uneasy. He didn't like it when he did not know what was going on.

"Why?" he heard the broken whisper from the boy next to him and felt this time that it was like a stab. "Why did he have to die?"

Harry choked down a sob again. Why did he have to dream this again? It hurt so much to even think about it. Why did Cedric have to die? Why didn't he take the Cup alone? Then Cedric would still be alive. Tears were running down his cheeks and he was hiccupping. Harry blinked when he felt a rough tongue licking along his cheek and the tears away. He looked down to find Tom leaning with his front paws at his chest and standing on his hind legs while he was licking his tears away. He smiled at Tom and cuddled him close to his body. At least he had Tom now here. Maybe he could help him through this.

Harry didn't try to go back to sleep. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep and just began to stroke Tom again lost in thought. Voldemort on the other hand was feeling the guilt in him again and he really wished that Potter hadn't found him and that he had never accepted that damn drink. Then maybe he wouldn't feel this guilt.

KM: That's for chap 2!

Harry: ... why are you so mean to me?

KM: 'CAUSE I CAN!

Tom: ...

KM: Oh yeah! And I want to thank everyone that put my story on their favs and alerts! The reviewers get special thanks from me! YAY! By the way! I want to have more reviews from now on! Or else no update!

Lilly: You sure are demanding today.

KM: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW OR NO UPDATE! The next chapter is about how Harry came to live with Sirius!


	3. Sirius' Trail and School begins

KM: MWAHAHAHAH! Chapter 3! FEAR ME AND MY AWESOMENESS!

Lilly: …

Harry: Hey is that we-

KM: _clamps his mouth shut_ YES! Now hush! Don't tell the readers!

Tom: _holds sign up_ Help me! I am too cute to die!

Harry: ... 'Too cute to die'?

Tom: _looks at sign and hisses angrily when he sees in orange maker those words next to his written ones in green_

KM: _snickers_ Aww poor Tommy!

**Disclaimer:** I sooo own Harry Potter! _looks at lawyers_ Hehehehe... _runs_

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Wooho! Chapter 3! This will be about Sirius' Trail meaning a flashback with a bit of explaining about Gringotts which will be in a second flashback... Sometime, or so... Urgh, how I hate those flashbacks! Anywho! ENJOY THE CHAP!

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 3**

**Sirius' Trail and School begins**

Harry was sitting in the common room after his nightmare with Tom in his lap. Both were seated in an armchair near the fire and Harry was lost in thought. Well, more like memories. A small smile was playing at his lips when he thought at how he came to live with Sirius.

**FLASHBACK**

It was two weeks into the summer holidays and today was finally the day of Sirius' trail. Harry couldn't be any happier about this. He had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron together with Sirius till the trial would begin. The Ministry had provided for them the rooms there. Now the only thing was for them to wait for this day to come. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Harry would be in the Ministry without Dumbledore ever knowing of this happening. If he did then it would be already too late for him to change it. Remus, Sirius and Harry knew that that old, senile coot of a Headmaster would try to stop them. But not with them anymore, he had long enough played with them and their lives. It was time that someone showed him that not everyone was his pawn and could be played like he wanted them to be. They would be the first and make sure that he felt it.

At exactly 9 am came Aurors to take them to the Ministry. It was time for the trail.

**At the Ministry 9:30 am Court Room 6**

The court room 6 was packed full. Aurors were standing at each door in groups of four and every Ministry worker, which was important at least, had two Aurors as bodyguards. Amelia Bones was sitting at the podium with Lucius Malfoy and Alastor, Mad-Eye, Moody to her right and to her left were Amos Diggory and Barty Crouch Sr. Each of them dressed in their best dress robes for the trail that would be taking place in a few minutes. Reporters were behind them and taking pictures every two seconds. As if something would happen that they could possible miss. The room was buzzing with life and noise. Everyone was talking and suspecting what the outcome would be of this trail. A trail that was long due.

But only four people did not get anything to hear of this. Those people were Remus, Sirius, Peter and Harry. The four were in a special room and waiting to be called in. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts about this. The room was isolated from the court room another fact that they did not hear anything about the talking and other things in there. All of them were nervous about the trail and each of them was thinking that the trail would end this way or another. Peter was a wreck already and the trail hadn't even started. He was looking around the room panicked and trying to find a way to escape it. His eyes were darting around the room and from Remus to Sirius to Harry to their guards and then again to Remus, only to start again.

He was sweating heavily and gnawing on his finger nails while his nerves were destroying themselves. Oddly enough Harry was totally calm about all of this. He didn't really know why that was, nor did he care. The only fact he cared about was that Sirius would be free and he could leave the Dursleys, forever. Or it could be because he knew that this time nothing could go wrong. No manipulative Headmaster was there to interrupt them. He smiled slightly at this. He had found about the real reason why he was sent to live with the Dursley, which happened in the summer of his second year, with the help of the Goblins. It was when he wanted to get some money and Griphook took him aside to clear some of his finances.

Of course he was furious about what Dumbledore had done to him. Stealing from a minor! Of course he got his revenge. But that was something that was not needed here right now. No, the lies Dumbledore told could wait to get on the open just a bit longer. It was time that he embraced his inner Slytherin for his special task. Remus on the other hand was leaning calmly against a wall with his eyes closed. Finally his friend was going to be a free man. Remus was much like Harry, Sirius and, unfortunately, Peter too dressed in fine dress robes. But Sirius on the other hand was pacing in front of Harry and Remus. A smile was playing at his lips and he tried his best to not whoop in joy all two seconds.

He was finally going to be free and take care of his godson just like James and Lilly had wanted it. Oh the pranks he would teach him. He couldn't wait for it to happen. But sadly a trail stood only between them now. His pacing came to a stop when a third Auror came into the room and called out for him. The trail had begun.

**Court Room**

Sirius was lead into the middle of the room. The, now silent, room was watching him like a hawk and Amelia Bones motioned for one of the Aurors to give Sirius the _Veritaserum_. Sirius immediately felt when the potion began its work. His eyes glazed over and he felt kind of numb. Amelia cleared her throat and began to ask the question.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black" was the monotone answer from said Black.

"What is your relationship to one Harry James Potter?"

"I am his godfather"

"Were, are, you a Death Eater?"

"No"

"Did you ever think about joining He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"No"

"But surely you have thought about it. You're family is known to side with him after all. Or is it not?"

"That may be true. But I hated my family and made sure that they knew it. I could never stand them and they didn't me. The feeling was mutual"

"I see, Mister Black, on to some other matters. Were you the secret keeper of James and Lilly Potter?" that was the question that all of them wanted to hear and had waited to be voiced.

"No" murmurs began to break out but Amelia ignored them.

"Who was then the secret keeper and why?"

"Peter Pettigrew was James and Lilly's secret keeper. I was the one that suggested the idea because I would be the obvious choice. Dumbledore had known of this because he was needed to cast the charm. But I would have never thought that Peter would betray us like this"

The murmurs were getting louder now and shocked was spread through the crow. Everyone was wondering why Dumbledore hadn't done anything to help Black when he was innocent as he said he was. Why would the 'leader' of the light do something like this? Aurors were shocked to hear this bit of information and Amelia Bones' eyes had widened at that bit information. What the hell was going on here?

"But surely when Dumbledore had known about this. Why not make sure you get a trail then?" drawled Lucius Malfoy.

Silence was again in the room when he spoke. This was a good question, a good question, indeed.

"Because Dumbledore likes to think he has everything under his control. Manipulating the situation to his benefit"

It was more silent in the court room. No one could believe what Black was saying at all. Even though he was under the _Veritaserum_ it was just too absurd to. Amelia's thoughts were racing a mile pro second. How was this possible? How could someone like Dumbledore do something like this? She frowned. This didn't make any sense to her. Not one bit. There has to be something that she was missing in all of this. But till she found that one piece she could do nothing against Dumbledore. It had to wait then. But at least she could give Sirius his rightly freedom back. The murmurs were getting louder and this time Amelia could not ignore them.

"ORDER! ORDER!" she screamed into the room. "What about Remus Lupin? He was one of your friends back in Hogwarts, why not ask him then?"

"James and I thought to that time it was Remus that was the traitor. We thought that Peter wouldn't raise suspicion. He was the weakest of us and most likely not to be targeted by the Death Eaters"

"I see. But how is that Peter Pettigrew is still alive? We all saw the explosion or have heard of it. How did he live?"

"He is a rat Animagus. Before I could confront him he let the street behind him explode and then transformed. Fleeing from there and leaving me behind."

Again silence. This actually made quite sense to her. But she was still not satisfied with this questioning. She needed more information. But sadly that was all that she would ask Black about that night. Hopefully Peter would give them gladly more information. She smirked at that thought. She couldn't really wait to ask the one that was at fault for this delayed trail.

"Thank you Mister Black that is all. Aurors bring me Remus Lupin in and give Mister Black the antidote"

But the murmurs didn't stop. They only got louder. Amelia began to rub her temples this was going to be a long day. She knew this already and the oncoming headache wasn't helping her. She watched as Remus Lupin was brought in and began to sigh quietly to herself. Again the _Veritaserum_ was used and the questioning began anew. It was the standard questions just like with Black. They asked for his name, his relationship with Harry and so on and so forth. But it wasn't as informative like Black's. But then was the question voiced that had bugged every one of them.

"Did you know that the secret keeper was switched?" Alastor, Mad-Eye, Moody asked the werewolf.

"No" was the monotone answer just like Black's.

Eyes widened a bit at that information. But that was to be expected when Amelia thought about it. Black had told them that they had thought that Remus was the traitor. She hummed in thought.

"I see. Do you have an idea why Black did not get a trail twelve years ago?" Alastor asked again.

"Dumbledore had told me that Sirius had gotten one. I could not believe to that time that he would do such a thing. I was shocked when I heard it. I mean I knew him since Hogwarts but Dumbledore told me the evidence was against him"

"Dumbledore has told you that?"

"Yes" short but to the point.

"Give Lupin the antidote and bring Potter in!" was what Alastor said deep in thought.

Again murmur broke out when this was heard. This was getting stranger the longer this continued on. And it was something that none of them liked. And every time, so far that is, Dumbledore was mentioned. Doubt began to slowly rise in them. The person that had killed Grindelwald all those years ago, someone that they all trusted had told lies? It could not just be possible. It just couldn't be. It really was too absurd to believe but each of them new that no one was immune to the _Veritaserum_ though they could not be lying about this. It was to this that Harry was lead into the court. He could hear how the name 'Dumbledore' was always murmured. Outside he looked confused but in the inside he smirked. Perfect, he had the seed of doubt planted. But he knew that this would not wither their trust in the old man.

It was a sad sight when he thought about it. But he could do nothing much about it. Not yet, not ever. Before he knew it the _Veritaserum_ was given to him and he felt the effects take place.

"What is your name?" this time it was Barty Crouch Sr. that asked.

"Harry James Potter" was the monotone answer.

"What happened when you confronted Mister Black?"

"Sirius told Professor Lupin, Ron and I how it wasn't him that had betrayed my parents. He told us how they had switched secret keepers with Dumbledore being there. How he was framed by Pettigrew and sent to Azkaban without a trail at all. He showed us that Scabbers, Ron's pet that he was to that time, was Peter in reality"

"What happened after this Mister Potter?"

"Peter begged for forgiveness to us. He said it was not his fault that he had to betray my parents. He let it sound like he had no other choice in this even though we all knew he had. But it didn't matter to that time I stunned him when those words left his mouth. I couldn't bear to hear more about this"

Harry was surprised at how easily those words left his mouth. But then again, he was under the _Veritaserum_ it didn't really matter in this case then. Silence was in the room after this timid information was known. Barty Crouch was cursing in his mind when he had heard this. He knew all along that this rat was not to be trusted in such matter. He had just known it to that time and it seemed that he was right about it.

"And what happened after this, Mister Potter?" he asked trying to sound calm and succeeding.

"We went back to Hogwarts and contacted the Ministry immediately. None of us trusted Dumbledore with this. We thought that he would lock Sirius up and never tell anyone of this"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it wouldn't be the first time he had done this"

Silence was in the court room. Utterly silence. This could not be true. What was Potter there talking about? How could he say something like this! Lying while being under the _Veritaserum_! It should be impossible! But Black and Lupin had said the same. Could it be that maybe, just maybe, they _ARE_ telling the truth about the Headmaster? They frowned at that thought. It couldn't be. It couldn't really be.

"... That... is all" Barty Crouch said slowly, confused. "Bring Pettigrew in and give Mister Potter the antidote"

Barty didn't really know what to say to this. Hell, he didn't even know what to ask or to think about this! This was all so confusing for him. He even felt a bit dizzy after hearing this and just wanted this to be over. Perhaps he had to make some research about this all. But at least they would be getting rid of this damn rat. This would be the only good thing about the trail.

When Peter was brought in, he was asked the same questions as Sirius, Remus and Harry before him. The answers he gave them, were another matter altogether. The wizards and witches were shocked to hear when it was true that Peter was the secret keeper of the Potter's. They were all disgusted at what they heard. How this coward had pleaded for his life after the _Veritaserum_ had worn off. Most of them were shocked at this. He didn't really show remorse for his crimes. He was just pleading but never saying that he was sorry for what he had done.

_**Time skip 3 hours**_** Court Room 6**

After Amelia had heard what Peter had said with the _Veritaserum_ she had left the room with her four 'advisers' in this case to get a sentence for the traitor. Now after the three hours it was finally decided. When she entered the court again all was silent. Harry, Sirius and Remus were all standing in the middle of the room with Peter guarded by Aurors.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are hereby sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban. Dementors are to be around you for 24/7! You shall not have the piece to be left alone by them like other prisoners. You should see and feel again those moments where you murdered and betrayed friends. After those years have passed, you are sentence to the Kiss and even then you are not allowed to die in piece. You will be given a potion that will strip you of your magic in the most painful way and only after that shall you die" Amelia Bones' voice echoed through the now silent court room. "Sirius Orion Black will get an official apologize for his sentence from the Ministry and is on further note spoken free of every crime he was supposed to have done. He will also receive treatment for his time being in Azkaban. And of course he will have to pay a sum for not being register in the Ministry as _Animagus_. 120 galleons should be enough for this"

No one had objections to this sentence. They all thought that the rat deserved this punishment. But still. They all had this nagging in their mind about one Albus, too many names to count, Dumbledore, with too many unnecessary titles. But they shrugged it off... for now.

Harry was happy when he heard the sentence been spoken and had jumped at Sirius with a smile. Sirius had hugged him tightly to him and Remus was off to the side while shaking his head. That was till Sirius decided Remus needed some love too.

"PADFOOT!"

Harry laughed at the face that Remus made when Sirius jumped at him with Harry still in his arms.

"Yes Moony?"

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry shook his head and smiled fondly at the memory. After this they had went to Gringotts and withdraw some money and went to buy Harry some clothes that fit. After that it went to Grimmauld Place. There he had his first meeting with Kreacher and Walburga. He grimaced at that memory and didn't even notice how Tom was watching him from his position in his lap. Voldemort didn't like the way Potter was acting right now. But what confused him the most was now the fact that he could feel Potter's emotions through the link, crystal clear. Before that it wasn't even possible for him but now it was. He wondered if it had something to do because of the fact that he went into Potter's dream earlier. Maybe that is why he had felt this guilt too? He wasn't so sure anymore. But whatever it was. He didn't like it at all.

He studied Potter's face a bit more and cocked his head to the side when he saw a grin making slowly its way on his face. Okay what the hell was wrong with the brat? First he's sulking and now he is smiling. Why can't he decide what he wants to do and stick with that? Even though it was entertaining to watch it was getting a bit annoying to him. He shook his head and decided to try and catch some more sleep. He grumbled in his thoughts for Potter waking him in the first place. He was losing precious hours of sleep here and why should he care if the brat slept or not? He made himself comfortable on Potter's lap and let himself drift off. Harry began to stroke Tom while watching the flames in the fireplace. Today was going to be a long day. He could feel it and knew that something bad was going to be happening to him. He sighed quietly and leaned back in the armchair.

_`I hope Snape isn't going to be a bastard like he usually is. I can't take that right now. It is bad enough that it was unusual quiet from Voldemort._´ he thought bitterly and smiled when he heard a loud purr coming from his Tom.

_**Time skip first class of the new school year**_** Potion double class**

Sometimes Harry hated it that he was right about some things. Snape was his usual bastard self and didn't even let Harry get the ingredient and then he had the nerve to say that Harry was a lazy brat that was good for nothing when he couldn't go and get them! That man needed help with his issues! Couldn't he see that Harry wasn't like his father? That he was more like his mother? Why did he always saw James Potter in Harry? Why not Lilly? Stretch that. He could see Lilly in him but only when he wanted to, like when he was saving Harry's life. Harry didn't understand that and grumbled under his breath when he began to brew his potion. _`Maybe the bastard just needs to get laid_´ Harry thought darkly and chuckled at that thought. Earning him a few looks from his peers, even the Slytherin looked at him like he had lost it.

Tom on the other hand was safely tucked away in Harry's robes and watching everything around him. Well, not that Harry knew that Tom was him. But it was certainly something that he would continue to do later on for his own safety. Because, just like Fate liked him, Malfoy was waiting at the entrance to the dungeons of him after their lessons with Snape. His cronies were standing at either side of him with that stupid smirk in their faces. Harry groaned when he saw them, great just what he needed on his first day on school too.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty" started Malfoy with his cronies snickering at what he said. "Where are your friends, scar head? Did they leave you just like your parents?"

Harry had to bit the inside of his cheek to prevent from himself saying nasty things back at Malfoy. Malfoy wouldn't even know what real fiends are like even when they bit him the butt. He snickered at the mental picture of that which Malfoy noticed and again started to try and rile him up.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked him with a haughty tone. "Finally gone off the edge like the _Daily Prophet_ said"

Harry greeted his teeth and tried to push past Malfoy. He really didn't need to hear this bull from the blond boy. He had already some nasty shit going on without Malfoy always trying to pick a fight. He sighed mentally and nearly cried out on joy as he was almost free from them. But his joy was short living when he was yanked back by the back of his robes and then slammed against a wall. A wand was pointing at his face by Malfoy while his cronies held him down.

"What the hell! Let me go you ferret face!"

"Why should I?" Malfoy asked him with a smirk placed in his face. Harry didn't like it. "Now, I think we have to make sure that you learn your lesson and respect your better, Potty"

Harry stared in horror on as Malfoy lowered his want to his throat. What was the ferret planning to do to him? His eyes widen when he saw how the Draco's mouth opened to mutter the curse he wanted to use. But before Draco could even say the first letter of it, he was attacked by a white blur. Said white blur was in really Tom that didn't like the fact that he was nearly squashed to death by the cronies and was going for blood now. Harry would be laughing at this when he wasn't still in shock about what had nearly happened to him.

"What the hell that!" shrieked Malfoy as he tried to get the white kitten off of his face.

Said kitten was clawing at his face and biting him wherever he could reach. Finally Harry came back to his senses and freed himself from the slack grip of Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't really want to stay here and wait till Snape came here. He knew that the damn overgrown bat would never believe him about this, though he did the next and most logical thing that came to his mind. He took Tom and made a mad dash to his next class. Voldemort was dazed with being abruptly hoisted up and then running. He blinked a few times to get his focus back and watched Potter enter the Charm's classroom. But what surprised him was the fact that he didn't fight with the Malfoy heir or said anything other to him than that.

He had always thought that the boy would do things like that without thinking. Hell, he even thought that Potter was always the one that started the fights but what he now saw let him doubt that thought. But what really had worried him was the look that the young Malfoy had in his face. It was full with so much malice and hatred for the boy. He had only thought that they were rivals and would jinx, hex and curse each other but never would he have thought that the Malfoy heir would actually try something harmful. Not even when he was still in school did the Slytherin try something like this. It always was hexes, jinxes and curses that turned the other in animals or made them confused with their surroundings, maybe a little cut here and there or a broken bone. Never was it something life harming for someone or attacking the throat for that matter.

It was a taboo for them. They all decided on this even though it was never voiced out aloud between them.

He knew if he had not done something then Potter would most likely be in the Hospital Wing with a serious damage done to his throat. Maybe Potter wouldn't even be able to talk to him anymore. Something he would miss when the brat would talk to him. Wait! What? He did not just think that. No way did he just think that! Since when did have sympathy for Potter? He hates the brat. It was because of him that he didn't have a body for over 13 years. He scowled at his thoughts. He really needed to get away from the brat. He made him think about things he didn't like. And let's not talk about what Harry made him fell.

...

WAIT! WAHT! Oh hell no! He did not just revered to Potter as _Harry_. He shuddered at that thought. He really needed to get from the brat as far away as possible and his old body back. The sooner that happened the better it was for him. Harry on the other hand was sitting stiffly in his seat in the classroom. Hermione was sitting to his right and glancing at him worriedly from time to time. It was so unusual for Harry to be this silent. It worried her greatly.

"Harry?" she whispered to him. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

He nodded to her and swallowed uneasily.

"What was it?" she asked him again.

"Not here" he whispered back and glanced behind her to show what he meant.

"Oh" she said after she glanced behind her.

It was because none other than Ron Weasely was sitting behind them and watching them. Harry and Hermione had broken every contact with the youngest Weasely son after their second year. Hermione had overheard how he was talking with Dumbledore in the middle of the second year and Harry because of the money issue and the reporting of his behaviour to said old coot. But he had done it slowly but surely and not like Hermione abruptly the next day. They couldn't trust him anymore that much was for sure to them.

Charms were actually interesting, even though it was their first class in the year. A miracle, it really was. Flitwick was unusual happy. But then again, when wasn't he happy? As soon as the class was over Harry was dragged away by Hermione and into the girl's bathroom with Myrtle in it, knowing that no one would disturb them there.

"What has happened Harry?" she asked him while watching how he took a seat on the sink.

"Malfoy" he said darkly while holding Tom close to him.

"What did the git try to do this time?" concern thick in her voice.

"He cornered me on my way out of the dungeons. Hell, he had his want pointed at my throat, Hermione! He could have done who knows what to me" he said hysterical, only now finally did it sink what could have happened to him.

"Oh by Merlin!" she said with a shocked expression and moving to hug Harry. "W-what happened then Harry?"

Harry laughed dryly and clutched Tom and Hermione tighter to him. He was trembling a bit and taking a shuddering breath. Voldemort was feeling uncomfortable by every passing second now and began to shift around a bit. But Harry would have none of it and only hold him tighter to himself.

"I-if it wasn't for Tom..." he trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Harry, we have to tell someone about this!" she told him while moving away a bit. Giving Harry space and let him look into her face.

"And who would believe us? You know that Snape would lie to get Malfoy out of this!" he told her with pleading and hopeless eyes. "And Dumbledore can't be trusted and I don't want to think what the other teachers would say! You know how they believe him"

It was silent after this in the bathroom. Hermione didn't really know what to say after this. It was true what Harry said. But there had to be something they could do about it. But what could they do about it? Nothing that was it, they could do nothing about this situation. She knew that Malfoy would just get a slap on his wrist and that would be it. She looked at Harry with concern and how he clutched the kitten to his body. Said kitten was purring as if to comfort Harry and she smiled when Harry began to stroke Tom behind his left ear. The purring was getting louder and Harry slowly smiled. Well, at least Harry had someone to comfort him besides her and Hedwig. She knew that only her and his owl wasn't always what he needed. Sometimes he would need Remus or Sirius, maybe them together. On other times it was just Hedwig and petting her and then it was only her there to listen and give him advice.

Voldemort didn't like his enemy seeing this depressed when he was not the cause of it. Well, at least he was telling himself that this was the reason for it, though he tried to cheer him up. But the only thing he could do was being there for Potter and purr. He got through this Harry's attention which then got him being petted and stroked. Not that he was complaining about this. Even if it was Potter that stroked him, he couldn't deny the fact that he slowly began to like it being stroked by him and taken care off. Of course, he still would fight those thoughts in his mind but he was losing the battle every time he was stroked.

Hermione smiled at the scene and began to think again. No doubt that Ron did report something about them. But it wasn't like she cared anymore. He was no friend of them. No friend does something like this and can get away with it. She knew that someday it would come back and bit him in the ass.

"Come on, Harry we have still one class and then is lunch"

A groan was her answer and she giggled at him. Some things don't change over a night and she was happy about that.

"Do we have to?" he asked her with the puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that look! You know how I hate them!"

"That's why I am giving you the look in the first place!" he said with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Just come, Harry!"

"Fine!" was the sulking reply.

Voldemort was totally confused by now. Not that he wasn't already so in the beginning. But the day just kept getting stranger and stranger with each passing second. Potter was confusing him the most. Hopefully he really could leave soon and get his old body back. He had a bone to pick with a certain Malfoy.

_**Time skip three weeks**_** Hogsmeade Weekend**

It had been three weeks since school started and Harry had this run in with Malfoy. Three weeks since Dumbledore started pestering him and the teachers trying to get him to talk with the Headmaster. He sighed loudly while sitting in the '_The Three Broomsticks_' and waiting for Sirius and Remus to show up. Sirius had demanded a meeting between them as soon as he had heard about what the youngest Malfoy had done to Harry. He was tempted to pull Harry out of school and home school him should something like this happen again. Harry was only happy he wasn't home when Sirius received the news of this. He could imagine what the Grim Animagus must have done at home.

At least Remus was there to make sure that Sirius didn't go to Hogwarts the second he heard about this. He could only imagine what his godfather would have done the minute he had set a foot into Hogwarts. Harry smiled when he heard Sirius enter and complain, more like whine, about Dumbledore and his precious godson that should not be around manipulating, senile, lemon drops loving and smoking, old farts.

"Sirius, can't you behave just one time?" asked Remus his old friend.

"... Do I have to? I mean it's just Dumbles, no big deal!"

Harry snickered when he heard this. Same old Sirius, what would he do without him?

"Over here Moony, Padfoot!"

Before Harry knew it , he had his arms full of Sirius which a certain white fluff ball that insist to follow him everywhere he went did not like at all. Of course, you can imagine what happened next.

"MEOW!"

"Wha-?" and then Sirius were getting to know Tom's claws a bit better, again.

Harry snickered when he saw how Tom as clinging to Sirius face and scratching like his life depended on it. Remus shook his head in amusement at the scene and took a seat next to Harry. He knew that somehow, Sirius had deserved this. When had he not? Remus chuckled when he saw that Sirius was now on the floor and 'wrestling' with the fluff ball. All the people in the pub were now looking with amusement at the scene and some were even betting who would win. Harry was leaning on Remus now when he saw how Sirius was on his back with Tom now biting his arm. It was just too funny to not laugh about. Voldemort had the time of his life. It was not every day that he got to do some damage to someone lately and now he had the perfect chance for it to happen.

Besides he got the feeling the mutt had deserved it somehow. Why, he really had no idea. But why should he question it now?

"Harry, you got there a very evil, little kitten" Remus told him with amusement clearly visible in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I n-noticed" he chock out between his laughter. "Isn't he just adorable?"

"Why, yes he is" Remus said to him with a snicker. "Where did you get the kitten anyways? Sirius never told me"

Harry sobered up at that question and looked at Remus before he glanced one last time to Sirius. This was a mistake to make on his part. Sirius was now standing and holding Tom in arm length away from him. His face had scratch marks all over it and some bit marks too. His sweater was totally destroyed and the sleeves were nearly falling off. Funny thing is that only his pants were not destroyed nor had any damage on them. He broke out laughing again and fell off his chair while doing so. Sirius was scowling at his godson for this. How the hell did he get anyways such an evil, little devil? Better yet, where did he find it? He slowly made his way over to the table and made sure that the kitten was nowhere near him before he dumped it onto Harry with a snicker. Harry huffed when he felt something land on him and sobered up slowly. He blinked a few times and when his eyes focused again and they were met with scarlet orbs which were blinking at him also.

The owner of those orbs cocked his head to the side before mewling at him. Harry slowly lifted himself off the ground which let Tom slid down his chest and then land in his lap. Harry scoped Tom into his arms and then stood up and sat down again. He smiled at Sirius which sent a chill down the latter's spine.

"Moony, I don't like the way Bambi is smiling at me" he whispered to Remus who only nodded.

"You are right. You think he has something planned?"

"Of course he has!" Sirius scoffed at that. "It's Bambi; he is through and through a Marauder!"

Harry scowled when he heard that nickname. He didn't really have anything against it. But the way how he got it was another matter all together. Why did Hermione have to mention that he was like Bambi when it came to be about being innocent? He smirked but at least he got her back for that.

"What is that you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked them, totally serious. "I mean, it cannot be only about the thing Malfoy did, now can it?"

"You are right about this, cub" said Remus while staring at him.

"We have found out something about our dear _Headmaster's_ next move" Sirius spat the word headmaster with so much venom Harry wondered if Albus would fall dead over now. "It is nothing good and we want you to leave Hogwarts"

KM: Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Lilly: ...

Tom: _holds sign up_ She lost it, right?

Harry: _nods_ I think so

Tom: _holds other sign up_ Review or no update!

**A/N:** Oh yeah! And Darkest-Dark-Lady, you asked if I had a picture of Tommy as a kitten? Well, I do. But it is a very, _VERY_, raw sketch... here is the link you just take the spaces out:

http: / pumapride7. deviantart. com / # / d2sxtns


	4. Leaving Hogwarts

KM: _having Tom as hostage while being in a building with police surrounding it_ YOU WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!

Police #1: Please Miss! Everything can be cleared up! Just come out!

KM: _scoffs_ How stupid do you think I am?

Police #2: Please Miss, nothing bad is going to happen to you, once you come out on your own!

KM: YEAH RIGHT AND I AM YOUR MOTHER!

Police #3: This isn't working.

Police #4: We need another tactic.

Police #1: Yes, this is getting out of hand. She could do serious damage!

Harry: _comes by_ KM, we need the next chap!

KM: Oh yeah! _jumps out of window with Tom_ Let's go! My faithful readers are waiting for this!

Police #3: _disbelieving_ That was all it had to take her to get out of there?

Police #1, 2, 4: _nods_

**Disclaimer:** _has bombs lying around it_ DIE YOU STUPID THING! MWAHAHAHAHA

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Love me? No, serious now. There isn't much to say but that Harry is leaving Hogwarts for a time being.

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 4**

**Leaving Hogwarts**

"What?" Harry asked meekly.

"You heard me, pup" said Sirius with a serious expression.

"B-but why?"

"Bambi, I think it would be better if we go and talk somewhere more private" Remus said to him.

Harry just nodded numbly at those words. Not really hearing them. He was still in shock to hear those words. Voldemort was looking at his enemy with concern which he would deny later on vehemently. But he could feel the sadness in the boy through their link and he hated it. He rather had a happy Potter than a sad one. It was giving him a headache to feel all those feeling through their link. Not even Occlumency was helping him in this matter. He would know. He had tried it in the last three weeks. But every time he thought he had shield himself the barriers around his mind would break and let him feel Potter again. He began to rub himself against Potter to get his attention and was not surprised when he saw a small smile making its way slowly on Potter's face. He could still feel the sadness in the boy but it was not as much as it was before.

Well, at least it was something. Not everyone can be that great about something like this and succeed on their first try. Harry just smiled at Tom when he saw how his kitten tried to cheer him up. He hadn't really noticed how Sirius and Remus had taken him in a hug after those words or how they made their way up to Hogwarts. He was numb to it all. He couldn't quite grasp what was happening; only the fact that he had to leave Hogwarts behind him and maybe that he would most likely not come back here. If Sirius and Remus had their say in this matter then he would never return to this place. Even though it was like a home he never had. But that was when he came here the first time in his life. Hogwarts had felt like home. But now it was like a prison to him with Albus Dumbledore there to watch his every step and stalk him.

Harry only came back to awareness when they had entered Hogwarts and were making their way up to the Headmaster's office. Harry gulped and clutched Tom tightly to himself. Not wanting to go up there and talk with that old man. As they had reached the gargoyle on front of the Headmaster's office Sirius was the one that supplied them with the password.

"Langue de chat!"

Harry grimaced when he heard that and clutched Tom tight to his chest. As if he was going to vanish should he let go and Tom actually looked green when heard that. It was really not words for cat and kitten lovers. Voldemort was glaring at the gargoyle and hoped that it would burst into flames for this. The three, four if you want to be finical, stepped on the first step and let them brought up. Ah what service that is right? When the steps stopped at the door Remus opened the door and Sirius went in first. No way in hell would he let Harry go in first in this office with the old coot waiting there for him. Who knows what could happen till he had entered? Harry was second to come in and Remus the last one. Making sure that no one was there that could disturb them or ambush them.

Voldemort was looking around the office and had to say it had changed much from all those years ago. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Dippet was not anymore the Headmaster and Dumbledore had taken over. Because he was sure that Dippet hadn't that much knickknack in his office and he sure as hell did not have a little bowl full of lemon drops on his desk. As far as he knew, the man had hated that _Muggle_ candy above all else. He shuddered when he saw something pink glowing behind the Headmaster's desk. Yes, this was definitive not Armando Dippet's office. Too much had change in there for it to be that anymore, he supposed. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a small smile in his face and that damn grandfatherly expression on his face. And of course, that damn twinkle in his eyes.

Harry had come to call it the twinkle of doom every time he saw it.

Voldemort would love to do nothing more than to go and whip that grin off of his face. But he was supposed to be a kitten. He was just a harmless, little kitten that has no such thoughts, even though they were the Dark Lord. His tail twitched at that thought and the picture would make, should he really do so in this form. It was quite hilarious to him. But before he could get a chance to jump at the Headmaster he felt how was lowered. But not by being set down on the ground. No, he was lowered in Harry's lap as the latter was now sitting with Sirius and Remus standing to his right and left.

"Headmaster, we want to withdraw Harry from Hogwarts" Remus voice said with a neutral tone.

If Dumbledore was shocked by those words he wasn't showing it. But the twinkle that was in his eyes had left them now. That was not a good sign for them. That much was clear to them all. Harry minded any eye contact with the Headmaster at all cost. He did not want the man in his head at all. Voldemort on the other hand was glaring openly at the Headmaster while cuddling with Potter. ... Yes, you have read right, _cuddling_. He finally admitted that he liked to cuddle with Potter. But that was only to show that Potter was his to kill, of course. Really, it only meant that. There were no stronger feelings to that. He was just marking Potter as his... to kill.

"Ah, and may I ask why you want to pull Harry out?" Albus asked his twinkle back again with full force.

"It's Mister Potter to you, Headmaster" Harry told him. "You never had the right to call me by my first name"

"I apologize, Mister Potter" Albus said with a grimace. "But what is the reason why you want to pull Harry out of school?"

Remus and Sirius were glancing at each other. Did the old man not notice that this was none of his business? If it had been then they would have told him that. But it seemed that he needs to hear their reason. Sirius shrugged lightly not showing the slightest of care, if the Headmaster should know or not. Remus sighed and shook his head at his old friend's behaviour. Harry just watched them while petting Tom. It made him feel calmer as he really was and it gave him a feeling of security. He didn't really know why, nor did he want to question it now.

"You may not, Albus" Remus began to tell him in an icy tone. "This is a family matter and you do not need to know about it"

"But surely you want me to tell his friends why he left in the first place?" Albus said with a smile. "After all we do not want them to worry about their friend"

Remus growled and his amber eyes flashed in anger. What friends was he talking about? If it were Hermione and Luna then they did not need to worry. Those two always knew what was with Harry, wither be it he told them or not. They always found out. Moony was getting angry with the human that dared to hurt and try to imprison his cub. He was not pleased with this Dumbledore-character. Not one but was he pleased with him. He was just rubbing off on him in the wrong way.

"His friends already know about this" it was a lie but Bumbles didn't need to know this, now did he? "We have told them before we came here. Though there is no worry about them not knowing"

"Oh really now?" Remus gritted his teeth at the tone Dumbledore used on them.

"Yes, Headmaster really. Hermione was shocked when she had heard about this but she wanted me to write to her or she would send me _Howler_" Harry grimaced at the mention of a _Howler_. No doubt he was remembering his second year when Misses Weasely had sent Ron and him one. "Luna, even threatened to tell the while school some embarrassing things that have happened to me in the last school year"

"Now that this is cleared and if it is all" Sirius said with a growl. "We will take our leave now"

"If you would please excuse us, Headmaster, we have other business to take care of today. We have to leave now" Remus said through gritted teeth but still sounding polite.

"Ah, of course, Remus, I wish you all three a good day" that twinkle in his eyes was getting brighter now and none of the four in the room liked it.

Remus bit back a remark about the 'my boy' thing and that it was Lupin to him. But he didn't want to be longer in one room with Dumbledore than it was necessary for them. Besides he got the feeling as if Harry wished he was somewhere else than in the Headmaster's office right now. Sirius glared openly at the Headmaster and growled again while was lying a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. The latter was grateful for this act and smiled slightly at this godfather.

"Good-bye, Headmaster" Remus said and showed with those words that the 'discussion' was over and done with now.

"Come on, pup. The sooner we leave, the sooner we are home and can plan some pranks for the old goat" whispered Sirius to Harry who smiled slightly.

Harry sighed in relief at hearing those words and of course he couldn't help but smile at hearing Sirius' words. He didn't really want to stay in the office longer than necessary. Voldemort was still glaring Dumbledore while Harry began to stand up and move to the door with Sirius in the front and Remus behind them. Voldemort had meanwhile climbed on his shoulder and was watching the Headmaster. Dumbledore on the other hand could only watch as the three and one animal left his office. But he had to say the kitten that Harry had somehow gave him the chills. Maybe it was the way it was watching him and throwing glares at him. He wasn't so sure about it. But he got the feeling that this cat was not normal.

But maybe it was the fact that a kitten should not glare at someone with such an intense that you want to crawl into a hole and hide there. He even got the feeling as if he should know this kitten. But from where should he know this kitten? He was sure that this was the first time that he saw a kitten like this. The most chilling about the kitten were its eyes. Those red eyes that reminded him of a certain Dark Lord that wanted to make sure his side of the war lost. The last thing that Dumbledore saw of his three guests was their backs and with a soft click the door to his office locked.

"Curious, most curious indeed" he mumbled to himself.

Fawkes who had been sitting all that time on his perch next to the Headmaster was throwing a sad and longing look at the door. His favourite person was leaving him and he would most likely not see him again anytime soon. He thrilled a sad melody but could do nothing to stop this from happening. He had of course recognized who that little kitten in Harry's arms was. But he would not go and tell that the Headmaster, even though he was sworn to help any Headmaster that did not mean that he would go against the will Hogwarts herself. He knew that the castle would do anything to protect her favourite and when it meant to keep silent about the fact that he had the Dark Lord in his arms as kitten, then so be it.

**Gryffindor Dorms**

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor dorms while Remus and Sirius were packing for him. Well, it wasn't much that they had to pack anyways when you think about the fact that it had been only three weeks since school started. Harry didn't really had time to unpack with most of his time trying to hide from Malfoy and doing his homework and protecting Luna from her bullies. But nevertheless they packed the things away that belonged to Harry. Voldemort was sitting comfortable in Potter's lap and watching Black and Lupin pack Potter's things away. His tail was curled around him and he mewed from time to time when Ha- Potter stopped petting him.

It was actually funny to watch them try to pack Potter's things away. Black would just throw everything carelessly in the trunk of Potter and Lupin would take it out again and fold and put them then away neatly. He snickered under his breath what more sounding like mewing or hissing. Harry just smiled at their antics.

"It's interesting to watch them right, Tom?" Harry asked quietly his kitten while stopping his petting for Tom.

Tom just mewed at him and began to purr loudly while head butting Harry's hand. Harry looked down at his kitten and snickered when he saw the glare that was thrown at him for stopping his petting. He just snickered and stroke one of Tom's ears.

"So easy to rile you up" he murmured and looked up when he heard Remus yell.

"SIRIUS! PUT THE TOAD DOWN!"

"But Moony! I think I could use it for a prank!"

"No, Padfoot and that is final! We are here to pack and then leave and not to go and steal someone's pet!"

"But Moony! Can't I ju-"

"No, Padfoot, just no!" was the flat answer to that.

"Fine! Destroy all the fun that I have, don't you?" came the sulkily reply from Sirius.

Harry snickered when he saw Sirius pouting at Remus when he took again Harry's clothes out of the trunk that Sirius had thrown before said person saw a toad and decided he had to have it. Remus sighed and wondered how he became friends with a five year old again. Remus twitched when Harry's clothes came now flying at him instead of the trunk.

"Sirius!" Remus said when more clothes were thrown at him instead of the trunk.

"Yes, Moony?"

"Stop throwing Harry's clothes like that in the trunk or at me! There won't be enough space for the rest of his things!" Remus said with his hands on his hips. "And don't even think about it!"

"...Yes, Moony"

It made Harry laugh when he saw Sirius look at Remus like a kicked puppy. Remus sighed in frustration at that look and only glared at his friend. Said friend shrank back from that look and whimpered. Harry tried to smoother his laughter in his hand but it was not working for him. Voldemort, if he could as kitten, was smirking at the mutt that was now looking dejected to the ground. Remus tried, and was succeeding, in ignoring him and continued to pack for Harry his trunk. Voldemort was, still if you must know, sitting contently in the lap of his enemy with his tail swishing forth and back while being petted. Sirius was back to his old self in a matter of seconds and stuck his tongue out to Remus. The latter having his back turned though he could not see it.

Remus just shook his head while he packed Harry's trunk. He could already guess what Sirius was doing right now. And he would bet a thousand galleons that it had something to do with his tongue.

"Padfoot, take your tongue back into your mouth and help me pack here"

Sirius froze when he heard that. "How did you know!" he yelled loudly while watching around the room and trying to find something that could have helped Remus with this.

Harry was laughing at his godfather and Remus just shook his head in amusement. Same old Sirius, you could always get him with something like this. Besides it was not that hard to guess when you knew Sirius as long as Remus did.

"I am a Seer, Padfoot" he said in a serious voice while turning around to face Sirius.

"... Now you are kidding me"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am sure!" he said while glaring at his now laughing friend.

"Sirius you are so easy to read sometimes" Remus told him and went back to packing.

"But really now, Moony" he began while throwing clothes again. "How did you know?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" came the smug responds. It made Harry break out with laughter at hearing Remus and Sirius argue like that. "Now pack!"

"Yes, Sir Mister Mooney, sir!" Sirius said with a mock salute and darted around the room and throwing clothes to Remus that belonged to Harry.

It had taken only half an hour till Harry's trunk was packed and ready to be sending to Grummauld Place. Harry sighed and looked one last time around the dorm with, what could be a mournful look. Voldemort on the other hand was damn happy to leave the dorm! Hell, there was just too much red and gold in there for his taste. He got the feeling as if he was colour blind now or totally blind. He wasn't so sure about that one. Sirius looked at Harry when he called Kreacher to him and instructed him to take the trunk to Harry's room in Grimmauld Place. He saw the sadness in those eyes and went to hug his godson.

Sirius knew that it must be hard on Harry to leave now the school he considered his first real home. But he could do nothing against this. Harry would be safer at Grimmauld Place than here with the Headmaster. The Headmaster that could very well get to Harry at any time possible, it was something that he would not like to risk after what he had heard. Remus had agreed with him on that one and together they had immediately went to see Harry to see if he was still alright and then bring him home to Grimmauld Place. Harry closed his eyes when he felt Sirius pull him into a hug and began to tremble a bit. Tom still clutched tightly to him.

"Come on, pup" Sirius whispered to him. "We have to leave now. Remus and I explain later to you why you had to leave so suddenly"

Harry just nodded and let himself lead away from the dorms and out of the portrait. Voldemort just watched them and narrowed his eyes when he thought that he saw someone. No, not thought. He was sure that he saw someone hiding in a corner and was watching them. When he saw right then it was a red head. But before he could actually get a good look and see who the red head was Harry moved again. He scowled at that but didn't try anything else. Remus and Sirius were making sure that no student was out to see how their _Saviour_ was leaving the school. It would do no good should there be a crowd of people to see them leave. Harry just walked through the halls while letting his thoughts drift away. To a topic he would rather not think about but it was better than to think about what was currently going on.

Since the beginning of his sixth year in Hogwarts Voldemort had been surprisingly silent. No Death Eaters raids, no Azkaban break out and no visions from him too. Hell, there wasn't even a little headache for Harry to feel when Voldemort was angry at something or about _Crucio_ or _Avada Kedavra_ someone. It made him feel uneasy but at the same time it gave him a break. He began to pet Tom again while walking down the moving staircase and laughed when Sirius landed somewhere else. Remus was standing a good floor above Harry and was tapping his foot impatiently at the staircase and growled when it didn't come again to him when it moved. Sirius on the other hand was enjoying that little game of the staircases. He even jumped up and down on one of them when they brought him to his goal. He pouted at that and sulked while waiting for Remus.

After they finally were a whole group again, did they continue their way to the entrance of Hogwarts. They made their way to the entrance of Hogwarts and then took the path down to Hogsmeade. It was silent while they walked down the path. Harry was lost in thoughts about his sixth year and what he could have done in it here with Luna and Hermione. But now he would never get the chance to find out about it. Whatever it was that had made Sirius and Remus pull him out of Hogwarts would pay for this. He had already some good pranks thought of for heir dear Headmaster. But now he would never see how he would react to them. Hermione was now alone in the Gryffindor Tower without him there and Luna would be again bullied, just because he wasn't there to stop it. He sighed quietly at that and let his gaze wander to the sky.

He noted how the sun was slowly going under but didn't really care about it. By now Hermione and Luna must have noticed that he was not in Hogwarts anymore. While Harry let himself being lead away from Hogwarts and nearly fell on his face because of Sirius thinking it would be funny to trap him. Well, at least he got revenge in form of Tom who didn't like it to be woken up by Harry nearly falling on him. Thus Sirius first had to calm a furious kitten down before he scratched him to death. After that interesting fight between his kitten and god father, he began to watch the sky again. He watched how owls flew in the sky and in the direction of Hogwarts. No doubt post for the students there from their parents or something other he did not care about. Voldemort was just lazing in the arms of Potter and let his eyes roam around Hogsmeade. It hadn't changed that much since he went to school. Maybe a few more shops but that was it. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a black cloaked figure in an alley. Somehow it felt as if he knew who it was but who could it be?

Before he could study the figure more were they gone. He hissed under his breath and narrowed his eyes at the alley, trying to catch a good look into the alley but no such luck. Meanwhile Harry came out of his thoughts when he felt two hands touch his shoulder. He looked up at Remus and Sirius who gave him a small smile each and then _Apparate _away with him in tow and with a loud crack away from Hogsmeade.

**Grimmauld Place**

They arrived in Grimmauld Place with a second loud crack and Harry nearly fell to the ground. He was caught by Sirius before that could happen. But Voldemort had no such luck. He fell to the ground and landed on his paws. _`Huh? What do you know? Cat always do land on their feet even after they_ Apparate _and_ Disapparet´ was his thought to that and then took off before anyone could get their hands on him. He had a bed to claim and sleep on. Thanks to the mutt he couldn't take the nap he had wanted to that time. Being kitten made him always so sleepy and sometimes energized when he last expected it.

"Come on, pup, we have much to discuss" Sirius told him while making his way over into the kitchen.

"Damn right we have" Harry said with a scowl.

"Way to say it to him, Sirius" muttered Remus under his breath.

Remus just sighed and followed Sirius into the kitchen. Harry was hot on his heels. In the kitchen Harry took a seat directly in front of Sirius while Remus sat to Sirius right. Harry waited for one of them to begin to talk but was met with silence.

"Well!" he snapped after five minutes of silence. "Why did I have to come here?"

Sirius sighed and threw a glance at Remus. Silently asking who should tell Harry about this.

"Harry" Sirius started while looking him dead in the eye and with a straight face. "You weren't safe at Hogwarts anymore. The Headmaster had planned something for you after what had happened last year. Do you remember the letter you told me about from Hermione?"

Harry nodded at Sirius when he heard this. He frowned and was asking himself what that had to do with the Headmaster.

"Harry, Dumbledore wanted to throw you into Azkaban at the end of your sixth year" Sirius told him.

"What!" he yelled while standing up and throwing the chair over while doing so. "Why the hell would he do that? I thought he needs me"

"We thoughts so too, cub" Remus told him. "But it seems that he told the Ministry how you were going dark and only he would have the power to kill Voldemort"

"But this doesn't stop there, pup"

"What else, Padfoot?" he whispered out.

This man was destroying his life... again! Why could he not leave him be? What had he done to deserve this? Didn't the old man had enough entertainment with sending him to his _Muggle_ relatives and let him suffer there? Why did he have to continue this on? Harry didn't understand what the Headmaster was playing at and would most likely never understand it. But really, wasn't it enough that he already had to fight Voldemort even though he didn't want to. But before he could think more about it, Remus talked again.

"Harry, Dumbledore had planned before that to rob you off your magic and somehow transfer it to himself"

Harry was shocked at hearing these words. He knew that Dumbledore had something bad planned for him. But that it was to such an extinct he had not known. He couldn't even grasp this thought. Stealing someone's magic and then adding it to someone's own. Harry knew what happened to those people that were drained of their magic against their will or had it stolen. Most people died because of this; either it was the thief or the victim. Their magic had held them alive for so long and it was used so often that the body could not work without anymore because something was missing. It was like an organ that is very important to the body. Like the kidneys, the heart, lungs and brain. He could remember how he had read about that in one of the books in Sirius' library. If he remembered correctly then that meant that stealing ones magic to use it as its own, was forbidden and can, will be, punished with the Kiss.

The way the magic was being stolen was brutal. It will feel like you are torn apart and shred into tiny bits and pieces that then cannot be puzzled together again, only for this to happen again, again and again. This would go on till the magic had left its one host and then wandered over to the one that wanted to use the magic or could not reach the one stealing. It was killing the thief because they had used so much magic to summon the other ones magic. When the magic begins to leave the body the heart would stop to beat for a short time. And this short time would it all be to take and kill one. Because of the fact that the magic that was leaving the body against its will was doing this. It will try to claw at its host and not leave the body that it had been with all those years. Clawing at everything it can find and that was most of the time organs. Thus the stopping of the heart can be deadly because the magic is clawing at the hard then and squeezing it so much that it explodes in the body.

That is why one will feel this pain. It is the magic trying to stay in their body. It is not recorded if someone, that had their magic stolen, had ever lived through this ritual. But if they did then they would live a life in miserable and pain.

Harry shuddered at that thought. It was certainly something he did not want to feel at all happening to him.

"Harry, we know that this hits you hard and you need time think" Sirius bit his lip, not really knowing what to say in this moment. "Why don't you go upstairs? Remus and I will have to talk with some old friends"

"I think I will do just that..." he said with a blank face.

"Goodnight, cub, see you tomorrow" Remus said to him while giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I see you guys tomorrow"

Harry just nodded not really wanting to talk right now and made his way out of the kitchen. Maybe some sleep will do him some good? He wasn't so sure about it. But it sounded nice right now. With a heavy sigh he began to climb the stairs and then went along the floor to his room. He blinked when he saw that his door was a bit ajar. Cautiously he made his way into his room and blinked when he saw Tom lying on his bed. And was Tom... snoring? Harry chuckled weakly when he heard that and made his way over to his bed. Not really caring that he still wore his school robes and fell asleep. Tom woke up when he felt the bed dip and opened one eye lazily. When he saw Harry lying down next to him still with his clothes on him he blinked with both eyes now wide open. He stretched his body and then began to walk over to Potter.

Voldemort looked down on the sleeping face of Potter and saw a troubled expression on his face. He wondered what had happened to the boy that he was this much trouble. He mewed at the boy and began to rub his head against Potter's cheek. He was feeling through their link when Potter relaxed. Harry sighed in content in his sleep and then curled up into a ball, snuggling into his sheets. Voldemort just stared at the boy and then laid himself down again. He needed sleep now and Potter would not hinder him to get it. He curled into a white fluff ball on the big pillow next to Potter's head and then fell asleep.

**Kitchen**

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other when the door closed. They knew that this really hit Harry hard and he would most likely not act normal around them for a time being. Sirius turned his head to the window to his left and looked outside. He had no idea how he could help his godson right now. It was something he had never encountered in his life. Hell, he even doubted that Remus had. Even though he was a supposed 'Dark Creature' like the Ministry says. He sighed tiredly and tried to think of something, anything that could help them in their situation. But nothing came to his mind.

"Sirius, what do you think will happen now?"

Sirius turned his head back to his friend and stared long and hard into his eyes. He really had no idea what could and would happen next, now that Harry was away from Dumbledore once more. He just sighed when he came up with nothing to ease his friend's feeling and troubled mind.

"I have no idea, Moony. Anything could happen from now on"

"Do you think Dumbledore will try to take Harry away?" Remus asked after a short silence.

"I don't think so because I _**know**_ for a fact that he will do this, Remus"

Again silence was in the room. Both men were deep in thought about the latest events that have happened. Remus was frowning about that fact. But how could Albus do something when he was sure that there was no way for him to get his hands on Harry. He was neither his magical nor his _Muggle_ guardian. That meant that he had no say in Harry's life whatsoever. But if he knew the old coot like he did. Then he had most likely friends in higher places that would willingly help him to get his hands on Harry again. That was something he did not look forward to face. His brow furrowed when he thought about it. When Dumbledore really had so many friends in higher places, like he thought he did, then why did he not use them to get to Harry earlier? Though he could train Harry and brainwash him early on. Why not use them and destroy Harry's reputation before he could gain allies? It's just didn't make sense.

But maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore thought that he had and would have Harry always under his watching eye. Maybe he did not count on the fact that the puppet would break free someday from its puppeteer. Maybe he thought Harry would always be this thankful to him for taking him away from the Dursleys and showing him guidance like no one other had done for him when he entered the magical word. Maybe it never crossed his mind that there would be people out there that hated him that much that they wanted to show Harry his true colours. Maybe he did not count on the fact that the goblins would look right through him and tell Harry everything he needed to know about him. Or maybe he was just looking too much into this. He didn't really know anymore. It was so many possibilities. None of them could be true or they could be right. It was just too confusing for him right now.

Sirius on the other hand was thinking of people that he could ask that were willingly to help him in this matter. He knew that the Longbottoms would be a great help. But Alice and Frank were out of the count. Neville was too young to ask for help. That only left his Grandmother. But she didn't trust him enough to hear him out. She still thought that he was the one that betrayed the Potters even though he was spoken innocent and given a trail. He sighed at that. Of course then there were the Lovegoods. But they did not hold enough power in the Ministry like the Longbottoms did. Of course the Malfoys were out of the question. He hated them even though he was related to them. Besides he was pretty sure that he feeling was mutual. That left him with only one option. Something he dreaded to think about, let alone ask that someone for help.

Sirius sighed loudly. It was his only option now and he knew that this certain someone could help him. But the only question was now. Would they help him with this matter? He knew that they would not help him because of a kind heart. It was far from it. They would only help him if it was for getting special favours of the family that asked for help or their benefit in the Ministry or anywhere with politics or if they would find some amusement in this. He could only hope that it was the last one and not the first one. He knew what it was like when they find something that they could use.

"Remus, I know someone that could help us..." he trailed off, uncertain how to tell his friend.

Remus perked up at hearing this. Sirius knew someone that could help them? It let his hopes rise again at hearing these words. But somehow he got the feeling as if Sirius would rather not have them to ask for help. He could only wonder why though.

"Really, Sirius? Who is that someone?" his voice was full with hope.

Sirius smiled grimly at his friend. He couldn't say no to his decision now. The hope in his friend's voice prevented him from doing so.

"Yes, I do" he began and bit his lip. How to tell his friend? "This someone, I think, will most likely help us. But..."

"But?" he asked. What was Sirius not tell him?

"They would most likely want something back from us. And it will not be money or heirlooms"

It was, at hearing those words falling from his friends lips, that Remus dawned what that could possibly mean for them. The only thing he could hope was that, whoever this certain someone is, that Sirius is thinking off will not take Harry from them. Or want any favours that have something to do with Harry. He could not live with himself should that be the case.

"Moony, we can only hope that they will help us because it is for their own amusement or benefit and not just because they think they can get a favour out of the family." Sirius said in a grave voice.

"I hope you are right about this, Padfoot" he whispered while his eyes were showing sadness in them when thinking of what the person could want.

"Don't worry Moony! We will manage this somehow!" he told Remus with a grin. "I think they will do this for amusement"

"Why do you think so?" he asked curious.

A sly grin was making its way on Sirius face. Maybe this person would help them without option one.

"Because they hate Dumbles as much as we do! Maybe they even hate him more than the Dark Lord does!"

That answer was surprising Remus and his face was showing it. Sirius chuckled at his friends and patted him on the back. Someone was out there that had a stronger hatred for the Headmaster than the Dark Lord? Was that even possible? Maybe everything wasn't lost as he had first thought.

"Time to make a call" was the last ting Remus heard before Sirius was gone.

"Padfoot! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" he yelled after his friend and shook his head in faintly amusement.

"NO WORRIES MOONY!"

_**CRASH**_

"IT WASN'T ME!" Remus heard Sirius yell.

"Only you, Padfoot" he said with a laugh in his voice. "Only you"

**Somewhere**

A figure clad in black was sitting in front of a fire place. A glass nearly empty with wine was swirling in their left hand. Their right elbow was resting on the backrest of the armchair and was propping up the figures head. The figures eyes were a dark brown nearly black and were staring into the fire without a blink. The figure had shoulder length brown hair and full red lips, high cheekbones and had a nose that was petite. It was now seen that it was not a black robe but a long black dress that was bringing the, now identified, females pale skin out. The woman raised an elegant eyebrow when she saw the fire flash in a sickening green and a head of a person she well knew was coming out.

The man's head was looking at her and waiting for her to give him a sign to talk. Even though that certain male was not a very patient person, he had to be it when he wanted to talk with her. The woman slowly let her hand the wine glass setting down on a table next to her and then spoke.

"Speak" it was said in a neutral tone. But her voice still sounded melodic when used.

"I need your help, Mistress Saiko" was the male's voice reply with a bit hesitation in it.

"With what would you need help with, Black?"

KM: MWAHHAHAHAHAHAH! FEAR ME!

Harry: You are evil...

KM: I know! _grins_

Lilly: Please read and review!

KM: Yeah! Review or no update! _Dances like turtle on crack_

Tom: _holds sign up_ What the hell? How does a turtle on crack dance anyways?

Harry: No idea...


	5. Gestatten, Saiko

KM: Well, I forgot to mention last chapter that I own my OC Saiko...

Harry: But what is with that Saiko?

KM: _smirks_ Well... you guys will need her in this war. That is the only thing I will say!

Tom: _holds sign up_ JUST BEGIN THE STORY!

KM: Aww, you are no fun, Tommy-hun!

Tom: _twitches_

**Disclaimer:** _glares_ You win this round! But just you wait!

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** We, well you guys, get to meet my OC Saiko a bit better and Sirius being sent on his mission. Then there will be many time skips in this chapter. And of course, a wet dream for our dear Harry. Tom and Harry meeting Draco and Ginny in the Christmas break. And a short look into Lucius and Dumbledore's plans.

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 5**

**Gestatten, Saiko**

_**Time skip three days**_** To The Death Dragon**

'To The Death Dragon' was a very popular and well known restaurant under the _Purebloods_. The restaurant was located in _Knockturn Alley_ and hidden away from the low life scum that was most going around there. No _Pureblood_ wanted them in this Establishment. They were below them when it came to this. Besides the low lives would not even have enough money to buy them self a glass of water in there. Hell, maybe not even a tiny drop of water. The outside of the restaurant was painted in black that was darker than the night. A sign was hanging over the doors to it. The sign was in white with big, bold letters in blood red that read: To The Death Dragon. The sign was charmed though that only _Purebloods_ that knew of the restaurant could see the sign to the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant was decorated at the walls with epic battles that happened in the history of the magical world. The floor was covered in a dark green carpet and the tables and chairs in the restaurant were made out of cherry but painted in a pitch black with velvet red cushions on them. Each table had another table cloth on them. One had a unicorn, another had a dragon or another one had yet again a little forest on the edges of the corners stitched. On the second floor of the restaurant were private rooms where meetings can be hold. On the third floor were the rooms for the staff and the office. The kitchen was something that every chief dreams off. It had everything needed in there.

In the basement were the finest wines that could be found. They even cost a good fortune too. A very big fridge was down there too full with meat of magical and none-magical creatures and the wash room was down there too. Hell, the restaurant even had a backyard with a winter garden. The fauna in there was something that is not seen often. Exotic plans from every country were found in there and even some wild life that was bound there by magic. It was done though they would not attack or disturb the guests sitting in there in any way. The restaurant was already buzzing with noise. The staffs were getting everything ready before they opened and the first guests entered. People were running around and here and there a spell was cast when it was not going fast enough to set a table like it was supposed to look like. The kitchen was already busy with heating up frying pans, ovens and pots.

The second floor was again cleaned even though it was already done yesterday. Everything needed to be, or more like had to be, perfect in the restaurant.

_**Time skip 11:30 am**_** To The Death Dragon, Private Room 4**

The private room number 4 was a huge room. It was the size of a ballroom and had many tables or just a very long one in it, depending on the meeting that was held in it. But today there was just a table for two people. The room was decorated in blue, red, orange and yellow shades. Making it look like a sunset in it. At the table in the middle of the room was sitting Sirius who seemed to be waiting for someone. He did not seem happy about being here at all. He was dressed up in his nicest robes and had a scowl in his face. He hated this place and how everyone there thought that they were something better than the other. His scowl deepened when he thought about the reason why he was here. He did not like it one bit that Saiko wanted to meet him here.

He knew why Saiko had agreed to help in this matter with Dumbledore. Of course, it was not only because of the reason she could get revenge on the old coot and at the same time some amusement about his down fall. She wanted a favour of the family too. Something he had loathed to happen. But so far she did not show any interest in Harry which he was glad about. But that she had wanted to meet him here was really something he hated to do. He was just about stand up and pace through the room when the door opened. His scowling face formed into a polite smiling one. How he hated to act like this with this person. He had to force himself to be something he hated to be.

Saiko was this time dressed in a blue dress. The v-cut on the front was lined with emeralds and she wore a black cloak with purple lining around her shoulders. The dress was a Victorian style one and looked expensive. _`Why does that not surprise me at all?_´ thought Sirius dryly while acting like a gentleman and greeting Saiko in the old ways. She always insisted on those when she met with someone. If they didn't do like she wanted them to then whatever the person wanted from Saiko would never get her help.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Saiko" Sirius said while bowing slightly and then taking Saiko's hand to leave a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Black" she said curtly back to him and then curtseyed.

"I trust you had a good journey here?" he asked her while leading her to the table.

"Indeed I had" she told him while sitting down on the chair.

"Did anything remarkable happen on your journey?" he asked her while sitting down himself and watching her.

Saiko eyed him before she gave him an answer. Sirius felt like a five year old child again that was being scolded. He didn't know why. But this woman always let him feel like a child when he was with her. Maybe it was because the woman used to babysit him when he was younger. He had never wondered how it was that Saiko could be as old as a dinosaurian and still look like a 25 year old. He grew up with her and now that he come to think of it. Why was he even thinking about that now? Shouldn't he concentrate on what the woman wanted to from him? _`I am a lost cause_´ he thought while nodding when Saiko told him about her journey from China to England.

"Actually yes something did happen, pup" Sirius twitched at being called a pup but didn't say anything.

"And what would that be?" he asked her while waiting for a waiter to come and bring them the menu.

"On my way here to my house, I heard quite the tail about the Dark Lord going missing." Sirius choked on his saliva when he heard that.

"What!"

"Quiet, boy, we are not here in some stadium where you can scream like you want" she told him dryly with a scolding tone. "Nor are we in a kindergarten for that matter. Behave like the adult you are Sirius and not like a child"

"I apologize" he muttered while still trying to get over this news.

He hadn't heard of that till now. Hell, he doubted that even the Order knew. But when he thought about it, maybe Dumbledore did but did not think it was of most value to tell anyone about this.

"Apology accepted. Now, I think you remember your lovely cousin Bellatrix?" at his nod she continued. "It was her that I heard it from. It seemed that her and her little '_friends_' are in search of their Lord and quite panicked about this situation"

Sirius was just sitting there and taking everything in that Saiko was telling him though the Dark Lord's inner circle was searching for him? That was interesting to know and hear about.

"But why are they doing this in the plain daylight? Isn't that dangerous for them?" he asked her with a frown. "I mean they are all wanted and have a high bounty on their head. Surely they are not that stupid to do such a thing. The Dark Lord needs them with them and not in Azkaban"

"Quite" she told him dryly while giving her order to the waiter that had entered the room. "I take the number 56 and wine to that"

"Ah, yes an excellent choice Madam, with or without the paws?"

"Without, please. And you Sirius?"

"uhm... I take the Hippogriff steak. Bloody and with a Rose Beer (1)"

"Quite the taste you have there, sir" was all that the waiter said before leaving.

"Now Sirius, I think you can already guess why I am here, yes?"

"Yes, yes I can" he muttered more to himself while nodding.

"Good then this will be easier to explain to you" she told him while watching him like a hawk.

Sirius tensed when he saw the way Saiko was looking at him. She had something planned for him that was, is, most likely dangerous and deadly for him. He shuddered at the last mission she had sent him when he had asked for her help with something. It had him nearly killed because he had not seen one of the persons that he was supposed to 'look after'.

"And what is that... '_mission_' I have to do?" he asked her with a hesitation by the word mission.

Saiko was smiling at him which gave him the creeps. But before he could get an answer from her, the waiter came back with their food and drinks.

"Is there anything else that you need?" the waiter asked them.

"No, that is all" Saiko said with a dismissing voice.

"Of course, have good meals" with that the waiter turned and left them alone again in the room.

Saiko ignored her meal and instead fixed her gaze on Sirius with a hard and long stare. As if she was thinking about something. Sirius just tried to not fidget under her gaze like he had done so many years ago. She really made him feel like a child again and he did not like it.

"Sirius, I want you to shadow that cousin of yours that calls herself a loyal follower of Voldemort" she said the name of the Dark Lord as if it were totally normal.

Sirius did not flinch like Saiko thought he would. Of course, he wouldn't. He was living with Harry after all and that boy was saying the name so often and making fun of it that you could just not fear the name anymore. But what did surprise her was the way Sirius reacted to about the cousin comment.

"Which cousin are we talking here about?" he asked with an unreadable voice.

"Mhmm, the insane one, the one that thinks she could land with the Dark Lord only to be rejected for trying even though she is married"

Sirius nodded. He had only one cousin like this and it wasn't that hard to guess who it was then. But why would he need to go after Bellatrix? What could she possibly have that caught Saiko's attention like that? It had to be something that she need or that could get her enough power in the politics. Sirius wasn't sure about that. He was staring at his barely touched steak while he chewed slowly on a piece of it. He had to admit it that it was very good. But that is the reason why the restaurant is so well known.

"I want you to go and find everything out that she knows of the disappearing of Voldemort. It could help us in the long run with _Albus_ later on, pup"

Sirius tried his hardest not to flinch when he heard the distaste in Saiko's voice when she spoke Dumbeldore's name. As if it was some kind of disease to her. The hatred in her voice made him shudder and he wondered what exactly Dumbledore had done to her to make her this angry with him.

"And how exactly will that help us?" he just had to ask this.

"Who do think told the Ministry that Harry was lying about the fact that Voldemort is back?" she asked him icily.

"Oh"

"Oh indeed boy"

"Ehm... now where exactly is Bellatrix? I want to get this over with as soon as possible" he grumbled to himself.

Why was that she always had to talk to him like he was some child that was learning to walk and talk?

"Actually it is rather easy to understand, pup" she told him while taking a bite from her food. "You know of the fact how she tried to seduce him and fail. Miserable at that might I add. But he still trust her enough to tell her things that not even his inner circle knows off"

"So I have to get that, whatever it is, information from her?" he asked her while taking a sip of his beer. "Sounds easy enough"

Saiko just smirked at him while taking another bite from her food. She hummed in thought and furrowed her brow. If Sirius really does agree with that mission then she would get the dirt she needed to help the pup. She smirked at that thought and enough dirt to destroy Dumbledore for once and for all.

"That is what you think, pup. But" she looked him dead in the eyes. "Something is never easy when it comes to the Dark Lord, you should know that"

Sirius actually gulped at the tone she was using on him. Somehow he got the feeling he should say no to this mission. But he needed her help.

"Okay. What exactly do you want me to do and how exactly do I find it from her?"

She smiled at him and somehow he got the feeling that this was his doom...

_**Time skip Halloween Eve**_** Grimmauld Place**

Harry was sitting in the library of the Black family and reading a book about vampires. Remus had wanted him to read about them because he would be quizzed about them in their next lesson. He sighed loudly and turned a page. The book was sooo boring to him. He would rather be outside and play with his kitten. But Tom was asleep in his room and acting like the king of his bed. He scowled when he saw that he still had some pages to go till the book was finished. He got the feeling as if he had been sitting there for an eternity and then some. He knew that tomorrow would be that last day that Sirius would be home then he would have to go and start that mission for this Saiko-person. Whoever that was, they must be very powerful to have this much power and influence to destroy Dumbledore's reputation.

He smiled at that thought but it vanished soon when he saw the book again and the last pages mocking him. Really it was only two pages but somehow he just couldn't read anymore. He growled at the book, not that it was of any use, and continued to read. He would somehow finish the book though he could leave the library. Remus was mean enough to spell the room though that he could only leave when he needed to use the bathroom, eat and drink and finished the book. _`What an ass... but I will get him back for this_´ he thought with a smirk and then concentrated on the book again. It would only be a few minutes and then he would be free. He knew that and then he could annoy his kitten for lazing around when he could not.

"Damn you Remus and your books! And that blasted spell!" Harry exclaimed after he had finally managed to read the whole damn book.

**Living-room**

While Harry was leaving the library, Remus was downstairs in the living-room and got the feeling that he should run for his life. But he had no idea why exactly he should do that.

"Why am I getting the feeling Harry is out for my blood, Padfoot?" he asked with a shiver.

"Nah, you must imagine that, Moony. Harry would never do something to you!" Sirius said with a smile to him.

Somehow Remus didn't believe him.

**Harry's room**

Voldemort was lying on his Potter's bed and his tail was twitching lazily around. When he had come to call Potter his, he didn't really know nor did he want to fight or argue with himself about it. He just accepted it now. Besides he got the feeling this conscience, even though he was damn sure that he had gotten rid of it, would nag at him for trying to tell lies about this. Trying to tell himself that it was not true and that he was just trying to make sure that Potter was his to kill. That it was nothing other than that why he called Potter his. It was fruitless. Besides it was not like he liked the brat, right? His ears twitched when he heard the door being opened and opened one eye to see who it was. When he saw that is was just Ha- _Potter_, he reminded himself, he closed it again and tried to sleep. But before he knew it he was being lifted up the scruff of his neck.

He went completely limb at the grip and blinked a few times. Coming face to face with a smiling Potter who lowered him then on said person chest. Harry laid himself down in his bed with Tom on his chest. Feeling exhausted now. Maybe a nap would be a good idea.

"Who would have known that reading a book could be that exhausting when you are force to do so?" he mumbled to himself.

Voldemort cocked his head to the side in confusion when he heard what Potter mumbled but then shrugged it off as the boy being odd like he usually was. He tried to settle down on the chest. But it was hard to do so when the pillow you are lying on was moving up and down. He hissed at that but he knew that his hissing would not stop the movement from Potter's chest. But he could at least try and let some frustrations out through this. He gave a kitty sigh and lay down again. Slowly but surely getting lulled to sleep by Potter's even breathing and the heaving of the chest.

_**Dream**_

_Harry was writhing on the bed. Sheets wet with his sweat and his long hair plastered to his body. His skin was flushed and sticky from his sweat. His legs were spread as wide as they could go and his erection was standing proudly between his legs. He moaned loudly when he felt something wet lick along the underside of his cock, making it twitch. He heard a low chuckle coming from down there. But before he could see who it was that had chuckled he threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure when he felt a heat surround him. His back was arched in an impossible angel and his finger fisted in the silk sheets under him. Nearly ripping them apart with the force he grabbed them. He keened in pleasure when he felt the heat around him begin to move up and down on him, stopping from time to time though the tongue could tease his slit and teeth gracing his cock._

_Harry's leg spread wider when he felt a hand making its way to his bottom and a wet and cold finger began to tease his hole. It twitched when the wet and cold digit circled around it, teasing it with the slow movements around it and just slightly probing but never pushing in. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was that was giving him so much pleasure but teasing him at the same time. But every time he opened his eyes to see who it was they closed again in pleasure when this mystery person found a spot that made him moan or keen pleasure._

"_Ahh!"_

_Harry threw his head back and could feel his body tremble from all the pleasure it was receiving. It was mind blowing to him and he couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing he cared about now was the pleasure and who it was that was giving him said pleasure. He mewled in disappointment when the heat that was surrounding him suddenly left him. He opened his eyes and whimpered at the lost contact._

"_My, aren't we a bit needy?" he heard someone whispering above him._

_His mind didn't register what was being said immediately but when it did, he could just blinked and wonder why this person stopped. The voice sounded male and he was sure that it was a male above him when he felt an equally erected cock pressing against his own. He moaned at the contact and nearly closed his eyes again. But he wanted to see the person that was above. See who it was that was giving him this pleasure. He knew that he had heard the voice somewhere before but with his pleasure clouded mind he did not know where. Even the way the male looked like couldn't help him. It was frustrating to him. But he forgot all about his thoughts about the male when the male was grinding down on him, making him moan and arch his back._

"_Ahh!" Harry was panting by now and his head lolled to the side._

_Harry's eyes were trained on the male above him, staring at him and trying to figure out why he was looking familiar to him. But the person above just grinded down again on him and he closed his eyes in pure bliss at the action. He keened loudly when he felt a hand began to play with one of his nipples. Rolling it between two fingers, twisting it and pulling at it, making him mewl, keen and moan at the pleasure given. His eyes shot open when he felt a wet and cold finger enter him. He had totally forgotten about it while the male above him played him, like a well known instrument to him._

"_Ngnhhh!"_

"_Relax, little one" was whispered above him._

_The voice was deep and had a husky edge to it. It drove Harry crazy and made him moan when he heard it again. The effect of the voice was not noticing the first time, too busy basking in the pleasure given to him to notice it. Harry tried to relax, he really did. But it was kind of painful and uncomfortable to have a finger inside you. His muscles were tense and it was hurting like this. His dominate partner above him must have notice it because the next moment he was kissing Harry. Harry's eyes opened when he felt lips on his. _`When did... I close... them... anyway?´_ was his somewhat clear thought. But it was soon forgotten when they slid shut again and teeth nibbled at his bottom lip, making him moan and open his mouth._

_A wet and warm tongue was in his mouth before he knew it. Touching, licking and sucking at everything that it found in his mouth. While Harry was busy with the tongue in his mouth he did not notice how a second finger entered him and began to slowly stretch him. Harry was too much occupied with the tongue and battling it that it came as a surprise when suddenly pleasure shot up his spine. Tearing his mouth away from the tongue and the mouth he screamed his pleasure with his head thrown back. His back arching into the chest above him, making them touch and adding extra pleasure to Harry. His skin was sensitive to every touch that it made him nearly come then and there._

"_AAAHHHH! Ngnhhh! ... What... was that?" he whimpered out when that, whatever it was, was touched inside him again. "Oh..."_

_He heard a chuckled and pouted. Was this male mocking him? If so, he did not like it. But before he could complain about it he was kissed again. When they broke the kiss this time, Harry was left panting for air, his eyes glazed over and half lidded. His green eyes a darker shade than ever and his pupil dilated in pleasure._

"_That, my precious, is your prostrate" and to prove his point the person touched again this spot with his fingers._

_Harry bucked his butt down on the fingers, trying to make them go deeper while moaning loudly. Not minding the way the male had called him. The male just chuckled and added a third finger while his second hand was moved to a thigh and began to stroke it, coercing Harry to relax. His erection was brushing against Harry's when said person bucked down on his fingers again when he touched that one spot inside him. Harry whined when the fingers suddenly left him it made his partner chuckled at him and hush him with a kiss while thrusting into him in one go. Harry screamed when this happened. Not being used to be penetrating by something that was so big. He didn't really know why, even though it did hurt a lot. It made him feel whole and fully. He decided that he liked it. Tears were pouring down his face because of the pain but his partner was licking them away._

_After a while, the pain had ebbed away. Harry becoming restless and moved his hips in experiment and gasped when he felt something inside of him move. He blushed when his brain slowly registered what that something was. He heard a groan from his partner above him and did it again. His partner was hissing this time and then pulled out of him only to slam back into him again, hitting his prostrate dead on and making the teen keen his pleasure out._

"_Ahh! Ha, ha, ha... who... ngnhnn are... you?" he asked with much difficult while being repetitive slammed in._

_Harry hated how he sounded so breathless when he asked this question and cursed himself for sounding like that. But when his prostrate was hit again, he did not care anymore. He just wanted to know who it was._

"_Ah, but my dear Harry" the male said to him while licking the shell of his ear, making him mewl. "You do know me. In fact... I would say you are the only that will ever be like this with me when you think about our history"_

"_Our... ahh! History?" he asked while his brain was saying adieu to him._

_Harry could not think clearly anymore. The pleasure was just too much for him. The assaulting of his prostrate was not helping at this. He keened loudly when there was a hard and fierce thrust into him and arched his back._

"_Yes, our history, my precious"_

_Harry could feel something tighten in him, telling him that his orgasm was building and that he would come soon. He felt a hand touch his cock and slowly pump him, bringing him closer to his orgasm. He moaned at the feeling of being thrust into his ass, his prostrate being hit dead on by that cock inside him and at the same time being pumped like this. Even though, the space was slow. He enjoyed it thoroughly._

"_Ahhh... uhm... I-I a-am go- AH! Gonna cum!"_

"_Then cum for me and scream my name, my Harry" was the huskily reply._

"_TO-OM~!" Harry screamed the name of his partner without a second thought and drawled the 'm' out while doing so._

'_Tom' groaned into Harry's ear when he felt the canal around him tightened and spasm, squeezing his hard cock and making him come hard into his little one. Harry moaned when he felt the hot seed spill into him. He was breathing hard and his body was slowly cooling down from its heated state it had been before. He whimpered when he felt Tom pulling out of him and blinked when he found suddenly himself in two strong arms._

"_My Harry" was whispered while Tom nuzzled his neck._

_Harry this time took his chance to get a look at his partner while he could actually use his brain. He gasped at what he saw. Blood red eyes were staring warmly at him while he was pulled flush against a muscled body that he had seen so many times. Aristocratic cheekbones and nose was the next thing and then came the rich, black hair that was falling down to the shoulders. _`Oh my god! Voldemort!´_ he thought with a gasp._

_**End Dream**_

Harry woke with a start not noticing that his kitten was lying next to his pillow and watching him with wide eyes. Harry felt how his clothes were sticking to his skin due to the sweating and he grimaced when he felt something very sticky between his legs, making his boxers cling to him and wet. _`Oh my god, someone please tell me I did not just have a wet dream about Voldemort!_´ he screamed in his mind while slowly making his way over to his bathroom on shaky legs. In the bathroom Harry peeled his clothes off with a grimace and then stepped into the shower. He let the water wash over him and let his thoughts drift back to his dream again. His brow furrowed in thought about said dream.

Harry knew that he had liked males since he was very young. Girls never held his interest like they did with the other boys. He asked himself that many times when he was younger. Not understanding why he thought it was disgusting to even touch a girl, let alone kiss her. He was only happy that he did not tell his family about it or let them find out. He knew for sure that back then they would have done something to him should they have found out about this. He shuddered at that thought. But back to the topic at hand and why he was in the shower in the first place. Why was it Voldemort that he dreamed about? He had to admit that he _was_ very good looking and the dream of every girl and boy out there. But really, did he have to dream about him now? They were enemies! Something like this would never work out or could even start.

He sighed and let his head collide with the shower wall. A dull thump echoed through the bathroom. But Harry did not move. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. What should he do now? He knew that he could never ever in his entire life look at Voldemort the same again without blushing like a school girl. Hell, he doubted he could even speak to Voldemort without a stutter even when he would not look at him. He sighed and grabbed the shampoo leathering his hair and slowly massaging into his scalp by doing so. He rinsed his hair when he was sure it was clean enough and then grabbed the soap to clean his body. While washing his body he couldn't help but think about the dream again. How the hands of Voldemort had roamed his body and found spots on him that gave him such pleasure. How they had touched and rubbed him that it made him nearly loose his mind.

He bit his lip when he felt his own hands began to move as if on their own accord. Beginning to rub and touch where Voldemort had touched him. His cock was slowly rising under those touches and gasped when his own hand began to grope his butt and squeeze. Now he was sure that it was not him that was doing but before he could even think more about his other hand grabbed his cock and began to slowly pump making him throw his head back and moan loudly at that. If Harry had been paying attention and his mind not being so occupied with the pleasure he was feeling then he would have seen Tom sitting in the doorway and watching him in the shower. Harry moaned loudly when he was coming again this time, his body trembling and his eyes closed in pure bliss. He was seeing nothing but Tom flashing in his mind as he pounded into him while he was coming in the shower.

Harry's legs nearly gave out and were trembling so hard that had to lean on the wall of his shower. He was panting so hard and flushed a nice shade of red. The water was still pouring down on him and washing his semen off of him. Harry took a shuddering breath and again started cleaning. Meanwhile Voldemort had been watching his enemy since he woke up. When Potter when to take a shower, he had smirked a kitty smirk. He had seen the dream his enemy had and was totally bewildered at that. But damn, he had to admit it was a hot sight to see Potter like this and dominate and own him like this. Though he had decided to follow his Potter to the shower and watch what he was doing. He saw how Potter was thinking and decided to have some fun with him and to make sure that he did not forget about the dream.

Thus he had decided to use the arms of his enemy and make touch and rub him like he did in the dream. He was not disappointed with the reaction he got. His own eyes glazed over at the picture of Potter coming in the shower while the water was still pouring down on him. Such an erotic picture it was to him. _`This is certainly something very interesting_´ he thought and made his way back to the bed.

_**Time skip Christmas break**_** Diagon Ally**

It had been nearly two month since Sirius started his mission and only two weeks since his last letter to Harry. In this two month nothing much happened but the fact that Harry had more of those... '_dreams_' about Voldemort and every time he would wake up either satisfied in a way or with an aching problem. It didn't help that Voldemort had somehow gotten wind of those dreams of his. Not that it was a very hard problem when you think about it. Harry knew he sucked at Occlumency but really, did Voldemort really have to find out about those dreams? He could still remember when he had again such a dream and not his dream Voldemort but the real one had taken over. Not that he knew that it was the real one from the beginning.

But he knew that it was the real one when he heard Potter instead of Harry being said. Needles to say it was very awkward for him. But that was not the weirdest of it all. No, it was the fact that Voldemort came every time to him in dreams from now and made sure that Harry and his body were given enough attention and pleasure that he saw fit. It made Harry wonder what Voldemort was up to now. He knew that he hated him and would never ever think about touching Harry in such a way. But sometimes Harry forgot these facts when Voldemort was touching him. It just made him feel safe and secure. It made him feel as if Voldemort had feelings for him. But that was impossible. It made Harry mope around the Black house for quite a while.

Voldemort on the other hand found it quite amusing to play with Harry like this. The way Harry had reacted to him when he had first made his real self known to him was quite funny to him. Well, to him it was at least when you forget about the fact that he was borrowed deep within Harry at that time and pounding into him while his real self made an appearance to say 'hello'. The way Harry's eyes had widened when he found it was the real one that was there. He had just smirked at Harry and stilled all his movement. Harry had whimpered loudly at him for stopping even when he had found out it was the _real_ Voldemort. He, on the other hand, had just chuckled and played a bit with Harr- Potter. But now those dreams were something other to him.

Sometimes they were just lying together and enjoying each other's company, other times it was just cuddling, not that he would ever admit and other times they were talking. It was not just sex in those dreams. He didn't know why it was like this now. But it was disturbing to him. He was ripped from his thoughts away when he found himself on the ground with Potter together. What the hell was going on? It was then that he saw it. Draco Malfoy and that Ginny Weasely were blocking their path to _Flourish and Blotts_. Harry was supposed to meet that Granger girl and two other Weaselys there. Not that he cared about them. But he was angry at the Malfoy for trying to harm what was his. That would not go unpunished. With a loud mew and hiss, he jumped at the blond and began to bite and scratch him. Draco screamed when he found his face being attacked and grabbed whatever it was that was in his face and threw it on the ground. With a loud yowl Voldemort met the ground with a sicken crack. Because he was in such a tiny and fragile body, Voldemort could feel that something was broken and mewed in distress.

"Aww look at this, Potty, your little cat is dead" Draco said in a taunting voice.

"Poor, poor Potter" Ginny said next from him with a giggle.

That was something they should have not done because something inside Harry snapped when he heard that. Harry's eyes widened when he saw what Draco had done to his Tom and he saw red. No one and he meant no one was ever going to hurt his kitten without paying the price for it.

"How dare you" he said in a low voice to them. "How dare you hurt my little kitten!"

Before Ginny or Draco had even time to react they found themselves wandless and pinned to the wall. Harry had his wand out and was pointing it at them. He made his way over to his Tom and kneeled next to him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his kitten was still breathing. He scoped Tom up in his arms and made his way back to Grimmauld. Tom needed his help and Hermione and the other could wait for a short time. Besides they knew where he lived. They had wanted to go back to Grimmauld anyways after they had met up. Harry was cooing softly at Tom all the way back home and tried to easy any pain he had, using healing spells that would help mend everything that was broken and some to subdue to pain.

Voldemort on the other hand was mush in the arms of his enemy. Bathing in the attention he was being paid because of his injuries and the way Ha- Potter handled him with utmost care. As if he was the most important thing in Potter's life. The boy had after all told him things that none other knew about him. But not once had he spoken of his past and the way he had lived with his relatives. Hmm, maybe in his next 'visit' they should speak about that. He hissed when he felt his broken bones mend itself together again. It was painful for him. He hissed in pain and tried to break free. But the gently hands on him only tightened in warning.

"Hush, Tom. Everything is going to be okay" he heard Potter's voice. "It's soon over"

_`We see if you say that again when it is you who is under this pain! Damn this small body!_´ Voldemort thought bitterly while hissing at the pain.

"Hush, Tom, I promise just one spell and it is all over" Harry cooed at his kitten.

Said kitten mewed one last time pitiful at him. Harry's eyes softened when he saw how Tom was reacting to his injuries being healed. He could imagine that those injuries would be a lot more painful to him with such a tiny and fragile body like this. He began to softly pet Tom making sure to not add enough pressure to break again the just mended bones. It would do no good for his little kitten. With a sigh Harry continued his way home.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy was a proud man. Not bowing down to anyone that was below him in status and power. But that had changed when his father had him introduced to their Dark Lord when he was very young. The power that the man had raided off was frightening to him. He could remember how he had trembled before the man like a coward and sworn to himself that he would serve his master like his father did. Maybe even better than him and indeed he did. He was soon in the inner circle that not even his father had managed. His father had been proud of him but that had mattered little to him. What had mattered to him was that he wanted to please his master in every way possible.

But then he found out that his master was a filthy _Half-blood_, albeit a strong one. But still a mutt that was below them and should not talk with them. He had scowled at that. But what was the worse was that he had to find out about this from their enemy. Albus Dumbledore. Lucius hated that man and he did not try to hide this fact. In fact it was a well known fact in their world that he hated the old man. But then the old man had promised him something. Something that not even the Dark Lord had promised him. Why should he? Because he was the one that would most likely kill him should he find out what his real intentions were. But Dumbledore had promised him that as soon as the Potter boy had destroyed the Dark Lord that Lucius and him could have the world but with him, Lucius Malfoy, as the supreme ruler and not the Dark Lord.

Of course, he had agreed to work with the old man. Their plan was foul prove and no one would know that it was them that would slowly but surely take over their world and then the _Muggle_ one.

But right now Lucius was sitting in his office and talking with the old man about their plan for the 'Golden Boy' in the war and what would happen to him after all this is over.

"We have to make sure that the boy dies in the war" Dumbledore told while he sucked on one of his lemon drops.

Lucius nodded and tried not to grimace at the sweet that the Headmaster was eating. How the man could eat those sweets he did not know but at least he was not being offered one. He rather glared at the sweet yet sour candy and hoped with all his might that Dumbledore would finally tell him what this meeting was about and why he had wanted to meet this soon. Surely, everything was going according to plan, right? Of course, it was. He had planned it after all and the old man had helped him with it. It was quite the master plan of them if he can say so.

"Why is that you are here, Albus?" he drawled out after a long silence. "Surely, you have more to say than that the boy has to die? Am I right?"

"Of course" Dumbledore said with a nod of his head. "The boy has left Hogwarts together with Black and Lupin. I have a feeling that they know what we had planned to do to the boy once the war is over and he should live"

Lucius just sat there and listened. That was not good for them. But how had Black and Lupin heard of their plan? He was sure that no one knew that they were working together. Not even his family knew about this. A frowned marred his face. This was definitive not good.

"Albus, what do you think would be the best way to handle this?" he asked after a long silence with a smirk.

The old man blinked confused at his partner. The smirk did not brood well for him and it gave him the feeling as if the other had already an idea for what they had to do in this situation.

"No, I do not. But you must have one then, I take it?"

"Indeed, I do" was the reply and the smirk widened a bit slightly. "What do you say when the Minister hears about a kidnapping that has to do with the '_Boy-Who-Lived_'?"

A grins spread across the older man's face, speaking of dreading and forbidden things and secrets. It was something that no old man should do or even think about doing. But Albus cared little about this right now. If what Lucius was thinking that he was then they could get rid of the boy sooner than later. His magic would be lost then. But it would not be something of great loss.

"And who shall be the one that goes missing?"

"That let be my concern, old man. I have already the perfect candidate"

**Florish and Blotts**

Hermione and the twins came running out of the shop when they saw Draco and Ginny flying on the wall. But what had them running was the fact that Harry had turned away from the shop and was running away from there, holding something in his arms. Whatever Malfoy and the Weasely had done to Harry it had something to do with that something in his arms. Hermione could already imagine what, or better said who, that something in his arms is.

"I hope that Harry is alright" she huffed while running after her friend.

She wasn't paying attention to anyone. Not to the persons that had crowed around the place that Harry and Malfoy and the Weasely had stood. It was not of matter right now. What mattered to her right now, was if her friend was okay and his little kitten. She was sure by now that it was his kitten. He wasn't going anywhere without Tom anymore though it had to be him.

"What do you think was that in his arms?" asked Fred his twin.

"Dunno. Maybe it's something very important to him" George said while jumping over a dog that was in his way.

"It's Harry's kitten" was Hermione's short reply.

"Oh! Harry has kitten?" they said together.

"Yes, he has! And now stop talking and more running!" she snapped at them.

"Yes, ma'am" with that they were running in the Leaky Cauldron and lost sight of Harry.

"Well, what now?" was Hermione's question to the both of them.

The twins only shrugged and then took a hold of her. Before Hermione could say anything to them they disappeared with a loud crack. _`I am going to kill them later on!_´ was her only thought to this while their laughter rang in her ears.

KM: Finished! W00T!

Harry: _twitch_ You made me have a wet dream about _VOLDEMORT_! WHY!

KM: 'Cause I can! And I needed some smut in the story! Be happy it wasn't a full blown out lemon with a kitten!

Harry: _faints_

Lilly: Great! I think you broke him!

Tom: _holds sign up_ You evil, sadistic, heartless bitch!

KM: Thank you! Finally someone sees my talent and please read and review o-

Lilly: or no update. We know, we know!

(1)Rose Beer: It is an overly sweet beer yet it taste very sour. It has a high percent of alcohol in it and is made out of roses, like the name says, and other fauna that has high alcohol in it which are very rare and only to find in the wizarding world for obvious reason. It is not very known but to the _Purebloods_. That is because they think that _Mudbloods_ and _Half-bloods_ are not worthy enough to even know about this beer.


	6. Mission Sirius

KM: YAY! Chapter 6! Oh yeah and Harry is fixed again...

Harry: I hate you!

KM: I thought you hated Voldemort?

Harry: Not anymore! You are now my arch enemy!

KM: Cool! I feel sooo loved now!

Tom: _holds sign up_ Wha? Where the hell am I? In the Twilight Zone?

**Disclaimer:** Some day, some day I will get you!

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Hum, first of thanks to all who have put my story on their fav or alert list, or have done both! And a special thanks to those who have reviewed to my story! I love you guys! _Throws cookies and Harry plushies at them_ Thanks to you, I got that warm, funny and fuzzy feeling inside of me when I read them! But now to the story! This chapter will be about Sirius and his mission. ... And flashbacks... kill me! And we get to see how Tom is sulking 'cause he is stuck in a kitten's body! Oh yea and somewhere near the end Harry will get a surprise! MWAHAHAHAHAH! And no it is not Tom turning back into a human! NYA!

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 6**

**Mission Sirius**

**Ireland, Lestrange Manor**

Sirius was sitting outside the manor of Bellatrix and her husband. He was hiding in a bush and in his _Animagus_ form. It had been two month that he was following her around. So far he had gathered the very much needed information. But today would the last piece of it that he would get. He remembered the first time he had found them.

**FLASHBACK**

Sirius was outside of London and in his _Animagus_ form, a huge black dog that was better known to the wizards as _Grimm_. It was a huge, black dog that is said to bring death when you meet or see one. Currently, Sirius was sitting under a tree and watching some figures in black robes. It look like they were arguing when he saw right about the way the hold themselves, their bodies were tensed up, their arms failing around and the wild gestures they made. And of course their raised voices that reached to him. One of the voices he knew. It was none other than his dear cousin Bellatrix. He picked easily her voice out of them. The hysterical edge to it and the hint of crazy laughter in it made it easy to pick her out of the three.

He decided to go nearer to them, trying to hear of their talking. He was not disappointed to hear some of their talking while hiding in a bush nearby.

"... do you really think that we can trust them!" Rodolphus nearly yelled out. "I told you to not tell them! And now look where that got us!"

"Oh please as if that will change anything in this situation. We need to find our Lord and not be here and bicker around like five year olds!" Rabastan's voice cut in.

"Yes, hear of your brother!" Bellatrix snapped at him. "We have to leave before one of them finds us!"

After that they had nodded at each other and left, leaving Sirius confused back. Well, that was not very informative. He sighed and trotted out of his hiding place. He needed to find them but then he had to hear everything of their talk.

**END FLASHBACK**

Needless to say it had taken Sirius a few weeks to find them again. Losing precious time by doing so but in the end he had found them again. The next time he found them it was near Hastings.

**FLASHBACK**

Sirius was sitting lazily in the shadow of a bus, minding his own business. He had heard from someone that a few Death Eaters had been seen in Hastings. Under them were supposed to be his dear cousin and her husband. But so far there was no sign of them and he was getting boring for waiting for them to show up. But he was not disappointed when he heard voices.

"..-ius sure about this?" Bellatrix asked with a clipped tone.

"Yes, he was. But somehow I get the feeling he was lying to us."

"Pff, as if that would be new! Wouldn't be surprised if it was him that somehow had gotten rid of our Lord" a male voiced snapped out.

"Quiet! Or do you want us being found out!" Bellatrix hissed at them. "We have our Lord to find. If it was Lucius then he will be punished later accordingly!"

"Hn" the other one was silent.

Sirius decided that he was going to follow them. It was better than listening to them and besides this way he would know where they are going. While he was silently follow them he noticed how they left the town and went out far into the outskirts. Where were they going? It was only two hours later that they stopped seemingly at nothing. But the first look was not always showing everything.

"Are you sure that it is here?" Rabastan hissed out.

"Yes! Now be quiet!" Bellatrix snapped at him.

What happened next made Sirius yelped out in surprise and nearly had given himself away to them. But what he saw really made him question if it was really worth it to go and have taken this mission on. But it was too late now. The house in front of them was more build like a church and completely in black. It reminded Sirius of a gothic church. But even those had more colour in them than that house standing before him. Somehow he got the feeling that he should know what is going on with this house. But he didn't.

"Hurry, Rudolphus! We need to leave soon!"

Before Sirius even knew what was going on the three had vanished again and this enormous building with them. He cursed in his mind. He didn't get as much information as he would have liked to get from them.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sirius had finally found out why it was that he didn't want to be near that house. The house was said to have housed the devil himself and he would be still living in there and waiting for a poor soul to come though he can devour it. He shuddered at that thought but let not his eyes leave the house.

**FLASHBACK**

Sirius found himself back in London. He had found out that Bellatrix was seen here the lately. Maybe this time he would get the much needed information that Saiko wanted from him. He wanted the mission to be over as soon as possible. He was waiting in a dark alley for Bellatrix to show up. But so far there was no sign of her coming here or even thinking about making an appearance. He sighed and lay down while watching a shop opposite of him. Just as he was thinking that she would not come anymore, did he saw a black cloaked figure making their way into the shop. He sat up and waited for them to come out again. He was not disappointed when they came out again five minutes later. He nearly shouted in joy when he saw that it was Bellatrix who seemed rather pissed off about something.

He decided to follow her from a safe distance. It would do no good if he would be found out now. He got something rather interesting to hear.

"That incapable idiot! How could he be so stupid and sell it!" she muttered angrily to herself. "We needed that book to find our Lord!"

A book? She was angered because a book was missing? Surely, there had to be copy of it. Sirius hide behind a trash can when he saw Bellatrix turn around and looked behind her with narrowed eyes. _`Shit! That was a close one!_´ he thought while looking out of his hiding place to see if he could follow again.

"Damn that Lucius! Why didn't he tell me that the book was already taken by him?" a pause and then hear voice sounded angrier than before. "That traitor! He knew that the book was missing; he took it though we would go only to find it gone! He is the one that made sure that we cannot find our Lord!"

This surprised Sirius and continued to follow her but when Bellatrix rounded a corner and Sirius followed her, was she already gone. He cursed in his mind. The hunt was open again.

**END FLASHBACK**

It had been two weeks since then and Sirius had found out more about that information that Saiko wanted from. So far Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers had found out that it was Lucius that had let their Dark Lord go missing when he had let for a short moment his guard down. But why he would do that they did not know. Only that a certain potion was used in this case. But what one, they had no clue either. But he had already a pretty good guess what potion it was. But he wanted to be sure about this. And somehow he got the feeling that Dumbledore had something to do with this.

Sirius ears perked up when he saw Bellatrix exist the manor. If he could he would be raising an eyebrow when he heard her ranting.

"How dare this pathetic excuse of _Pureblood_! How dare he do something like this to our Lord! The one that gave us the power to make sure no _Mudbloods_ would ever grace our world again!" she hissed out. "How could he even think about turning and forming an alliance with that old goat? How could ask for help to do something like this! Turning against our master! When I get my hands on him I wi-"

Sirius had stopped listening after this though he was right about this. Dumbledore had done something again with the help of Lucius Malfoy. He had already heard about Lucius Malfoy meeting with Dumbledore and discussing about something that had with the Dark Lord to do. Now he knew what it was. But that still did not help him with the fact at what exactly they had done. He gave a dog-sigh from himself and slowly left the area. Saiko needed to hear about this and no doubt would be delighted to hear about this. After all he had found out much from this spying mission. Now the only thing to do was tell her about this.

_**Time skip one week**_** Grimmauld Place**

Voldemort was lying on a couch in the living-room of Grimmauld Place. No Potter was around nor was that pathetic excuse of a werewolf in the house. He gave a kitty-sigh from himself and laid his head on the couch. He needed to think of a way to turn himself back into his old form. As nice as it was being the pet of Potter, he wanted his old body back. He missed to cast on his idiotic Death Eaters the _Crucatius Curse_. Hell, he even missed the idiotic attempts of Bellatrix trying to sleep with him even though he told her that he would not sleep with her and would torture her afterwards. He gave again a kitty-sigh from himself in annoyance. But when he did get his body back he would miss Potter.

He scowled at that thought, if cats could that is. Somehow the brat had wormed his way into his heart. He did not know when or how the brat had managed to do so. But now he could get the boy not out of there and when he tried to even think about killing the boy, his chest began to tighten where it hurt him. He did not know why and quite frankly, he would rather not find out. _`What the fucking hell is wrong with me! Since when did I care for that brat! I want him dead! Dead! So dead that even a normal corpse looks alive compared to him! Damn him to hell and may he rot there!_´ he thought while hissing and clawing at the couch. It was frustrating him to no end. Somehow his enemy made him feel things he rather not. And he didn't like it, not at all.

He jumped from the couch and made his way out of there. He needed to let some steam off right now. What best to let some steam off than go and pester Potter for it?

**Bathroom**

Harry was just stepping out of the shower when something white jumped at his leg. With a loud yelp he fell on his bum and on the towel that he wanted to use to dry himself off. Harry blinked a few times trying to make sense out of what just happened to him and looked down to his leg. There clinging to his leg was a white puff ball with the name Tom who was staring at him with wide innocent kitten-eyes. Harry could feel how his left eyebrow began to twitch and a strained smile made it's on his way. Great, just what he needed right now. He sighed and poked Tom on the nose who then sneezed and tilted his head to the side. Before Harry knew it Tom had left him again which left him blinking back and totally confused.

_`What the hell is wrong with Tom?_´ he thought while standing up. He picked the towel up, dried himself and then tied it around his waist making his way back to his room. Voldemort, if he could that is, was sitting on the bed and blushing. Great, that was really something he needed right now... NOT!

"Tom?" he heard Harry's voice coming from the door.

He looked up only to look away when he saw that Potter was only in a towel and his hair was dripping wet, letting drops of water running down his pale, smooth chest and down to the towel and then vanishing into the towel. It was really something he did not need right now. Not at all! When he felt the bed dip he jumped from the bed and ran away. `_I hate you Potter! ROT IN HELL!_´ with that nice thoughts in his mind he ran from the room leaving a confused Harry Potter back.

"What is wrong with Tom?"

**Hogwarts Room of Requirement**

Hermione was sitting on a couch in the Room of Requirement waiting for Luna to come. Since Harry had left school it wasn't the same anymore. Malfoy had taken over the school through the fear of him. No one of them was brave enough to stand against him. If Harry had been there it would not have happened. He was their strength to stand up to Malfoy and brave enough to stand up for them. Bullying Luna was a new sport for the Slytherins and it was slowly but surely breaking her. Even though she was not showing it, Hermione could see it in her eyes. However good she was hiding it was no use against her. School was a nightmare for them all. The Headmaster was not even there to stop all of this and the students were too afraid to go and tell a teacher about this.

It was the fear of the Slytherins that made them not go and tell them about it. They all knew what the Slytherins were capable of and none of them wanted this happened to them. Hermione sighed and worriedly looked at the watch that was above the door to the room. Luna was late and Hermione did not like it all. There could only be one reason why she was late and Hermione was hoping that it was not that reason, anything but that one reason. She stood up and began to pace around every few seconds looking at the watch and hoping that Luna would come through the door without a scratch on her. When the door opened Hermione gasped in shock in ran over to Luna.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed while leading Luna to the couch. "Luna, w-what happened to you?"

Luna was bleeding on her temple and had her lip cut open. Her left arm had a gash and her clothes were torn. She was limping and with a hiss of pain she sat down. Her back was cut open and Hermione eyes widened in shock when she saw this. This was not bullying anymore. This was far worse and Luna needed to get out of here and that as soon as possible. Hermione was not sure if Luna would live through the school year when this will not stop soon.

"Slytherin" was the answer she got and was all she needed.

Hermione's face darkened and while she began to clean Luna's wounds with alcohol that the room had given to hear when she thought about something to clean the wounds. Luna hissed or flinched in pain when Hermione was touching with the cloth her wounds and whimpered when Hermione touched her arm. No doubt it was broken.

"We have to go to Poppy with this Luna"

"I know. But what if..." she trail off.

"Yes, I know. But you need her right now" she said while biting her lip. "I will write to Harry while she looks after you. I will write to your father too. You have to get out of here"

Luna just nodded and hissed again in pain.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled while she continued to clean the wounds.

This was not something that she had thought they would be doing. Hermione had always thought that Hogwarts was safe for them but when they are not even safe in the halls of Hogwarts. What does it mean when they are on the outside then?

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"When do you think this will all be over?"

Hermione wasn't surprise at all when Luna did not once mention one of her funny creatures. It was normal to her now after Slytherin had taken over the school. Luna had ceased to be her normal self around school, stopped trying to be cheerful and happy. It was just no use anymore.

"I don't know" she said while her eyes softened when he heard again a hiss of pain. "Come on. I can't do much here. We have to see Poppy now"

Luna just nodded while standing up. It was hard for her when you have pain in your leg and can't use your arms probably. At least she had Hermione that was helping her now.

**Hospital Wing**

When Luna and Hermione had reached the Hospital Wing without a hitch they sighed in relief. No Slytherins to bother them or making Luna's wounds worse than they already are. Poppy was just leaving her office when she saw Luna and ushered them both in.

"What happened to you?" she asked her while running spell after spell on her and giving her potions for the wounds and pain.

"Slytherin. I ran into Slytherin on my way to Hermione" she said quietly while grimacing at the taste of the potions. "Yuck!"

Hermione smiled a bit but the gloomy feeling soon came back to her. One last glance at Luna and Hermione left to go and write her letters.

**Nagini**

It had been five month now since her Master had gone missing. Five month since that blond man has given her Master something that had him knocked out and then gone missing. She knew that this blond man had something to do with it. But why would he do something like this to her Master? As far as she knew the blond man was working for her Master and doing a great job by doing this. Just like all those other people that dress in black since her Master had gone missing this blond man had taken over everything that her Master had usually done. She didn't like this at all. She missed her Master. Her Master let her roam free in their hide out like he called it and let her bite some of those black cloaked figures. But the blond one was always locking her away. Making sure she can't do anything.

Nagini gave a snake-huff from her and slithered to the open door. She gave a snake-smirk and wondered how this blond man could be that stupid to forget that she was still in the house of her Master and that the door to her room was open? Well, it was his loss and when she had found her Master she would tell him what this blond man had dared to do while he was 'absent'. Now the only thing she had to do was to find her Master. This would take time, something she did not have but she needed and it made her hiss in anger. Maybe this Potter-boy could help her in finding her Master. As far as she knew he had some strange connection with her Master. He should be able to find her Master, willingly or not. She would make him do it. Outside her room she let her tongue slip out of her mouth to taste in the air if someone was out there or anyone in the house.

When she didn't taste anything in the air and that no one was in her Master's house, she slithered along the hall to an open window. She hissed angrily at that. It was the only way out for her and she could taste strong magic in the air. Telling her that the house had been sealed shut though no one can enter or leave it. But the window was free of any magic. This was her only way out of there.

_§§Massssster better appraissssse thisssss!§§_ she hissed angrily and slithered up to the window with the help of a chair and the curtains. _§§Thisssss blond will pay for thisssss§§_

Once she had somehow made her way up to the window and she squeezed her way through the open window, hissing insults and curses while doing this. This crack was damn tight something she did not like. With her seize it was not easy task to get through there and she barely managed to do so. She landed outside the window with a silent 'thump' and again tasted the cold air around her.

_§§Now where could he be?§§_ she hissed and slithered in the direction where she tasted the scent of her Master, albeit it was very old.

At least it was something she could start with. She needed to hurry if she wanted to live till she found her Master. The month was damn cold and she was already freezing.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study and thinking about the best way to accomplish the kidnapping. He knew that he had to do it where someone could see the kidnapping though they can say that the Potter-boy had something to do with it. He had already the perfect candidate and only needed to hear from his son of the person would agree to this. Willingly or not, he did not care about that at all. They needed this person and he was very sure about the fact that they would lie and get the boy into Azkaban. He smirked that was nearly too easy for him to work. He frowned when he thought about it. Potter needed to be seen too at the time that the kidnapping would happen.

He sighed and began to write a letter. It was time to give his son the sign to start the 'kidnapping'. They had not much time left when they wanted the Potter brat to be gone soon. He knew that Albus was already forging false evidence for this 'case'. He smirked the boy would not know what had hit him when this was all over.

**Scotland, Saiko's manor**

Saiko was sitting in her study and waiting for Sirius to come and bring her the report on the mission. A glass of wine was in her hand and she took a sip from it. She frowned when she thought about the last report from Sirius. He had told her that Dumbledore was planning something and that Lucius Malfoy may be working with him but he was not so sure about this. Even though he had told her about that one letter his 'friend' had gotten where another one had heard about this. She hadn't trust this information back then but now it seemed to be true. She sighed and laced her fingers together and growled. Sirius was late for his report and the boy knew how she hated it when he was late. She was just about to stand up and forcefully summon the pup when she heard a knock on her study's door.

"Come in" she said in a monotone voice. "Pup, you are late"

Sirius grinned sheepishly at her when he entered and got that first to hear. It was not his fault that Bellatrix had decided to add some more useful information for him. He could only hope that this was enough spying that he had to do for her. He really didn't need to know his cousin's habits. Really, he didn't.

"Report"

Sirius let out a sigh and began his report. "As you already know Voldy has gone missing but what we did not know was that Lucius Malfoy had a hand in this. It seemed that he is even trying to get rid of the most loyal Death Eaters to Voldemort. He had Bellatrix on a wild chase through the whole land. I have heard how she was talking about a book that seemed to be needed to find their Dark Lord but I highly doubt that."

"So it was true. Lucius is working with Dumbledore then?"

"Yes, yes he is. I have found out that from other Death Eaters that I found on my chase after Bellatrix. It seems that the two have something big planned but what that is. I don't know"

"Hmm, is that all, pup?"

"... No" he hesitated on this. Sirius wasn't so sure if he should tell her about this at all. But if it would help him to keep his godson safe and out of reach of the old goat, then he would do it. "Dumbledore and Lucius have something planned for Harry Potter. I have overheard some... people that are now working for him."

"What exactly do they have planned?" her eyes were fixed on him, making fidgeted.

"They want to stage a kidnapping and make Harry Potter seem guilty of it"

"That just won't do, now will it?" somehow Sirius did not like the grin she was giving him. Not one bit.

"Sirius, I want you from now on to pay attention to what is going on in the Ministry and I want you to report to me whenever something happens that is unusual in there. Is that clear, pup?"

"Crystal"

"Good, now moving on to other matters. I have found out what exactly it is what Dumbledore wants to do. I hope you have some time for a story."

"I... think I do"

"Good, good. Sit down I have much to tell you."

Sirius took a seat in front of Saiko and looked at her. She smiled at Sirius and began to tell him her... 'Tale'. Sirius knew already that after this was over he would see Dumbledore and the 'Light side' in another light.

_**Time skip one week**_** Grimmaul Place**

It had taken her a week to find the Potter-boy. A whole bloody week till she had found him but she had. Now she only needed to get into that blasted house that was hiding between the other two houses. She hissed softly under her breath. Really, wizard these days did not know how to hide their nests. She was in the backyard of the house that was supposed to be invisible and watching the house. She tensed when she saw the door open and someone came out of there. She slithered immediately up to the person when she saw that it was the Potter-boy. But the boy was not alone he had something in his arms and was making his way in the middle of the backyard that was covered in snow. It was no wonder it _IS_ December after all and Nagini had her problems to stay warm through the whole week while she was in search of the boy.

Her body was freezing cold and needed to be in the warmth soon or she would die. It was her only chance with the boy or it was for her to die then. Hopefully he would get her in the warmth now. She slithered up to him and hissed at him to get his attention.

_§§Down here, hatchiling§§_

Harry was surprised when he heard hissing and immediately looked down and raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was Nagini. What was she doing here? And why the hell was she out here in the cold? Wouldn't Voldemort make sure that she was never alone? Or leave the house when it was this cold?

_§§Nagini? What the hell are you doing out here in the cold!§§_ Before Nagine knew what was going on she was wrapped around Harry who made his way back into the house.

Harry sighed at this; there goes his and Tom's time outside. He really didn't care that it was Nagini that he had wrapped around himself. She needed his help right now and he didn't really care that she was actually his enemy and that he shouldn't help her. But he did care about the fact that she could die and he cursed his hero-complex that wanted to help everyone. Nagini could feel the change in temperature when they entered the house and let a hiss of pleasure out sliding off the Potter-boy and making her way to the armchair near the fire. Harry just chuckled at this and took his place opposite from her and placing Tom in his lap who had all the time watched Nagini asking himself what she was doing here.

Harry was watching Nagini who coiled into herself in the armchair and was flicking her tongue out from time to time and watching him. He tilted his head to the side while stroking Tom and leaned back into the armchair.

_§§What are you doing here, Nagini? Sssssurely, Tommy doesssssn't let you out of hisssss sssssight jussssst like thisssss§§_ he asked her.

Nagini gave a snake-sigh from herself and let her head rest on her now warm body.

_§§'Tommy' asssss you call him isssss missssssing thankssssss to that blond man!§§_ she hissed out angrily.

_§§Missssssing? Blond man...? I think you mean Luciusssss Malfoy. I have heard about thisssss from my friend but I thought you were with him at leassssst§§_ he said with a frown.

_§§No, he wasssss not with I. The lassssst time I have ssssseeen him wasssss with that Luciusssss. After that he went missssssing§§_

Harry nodded when he heard this and frowned. Where could Voldemort be then? It is not like he just vanished without leaving a trace. But when he thought about it something like this could be happening to Voldemort. He was after all a powerful Dark Lord that needed to have some place to hide without being found.

_§§Do you have any ideasssss for he could be?§§_ Nagini gave him a look and he laughed sheepishly at her. _§§Alright! Ssssstupid quessssstion. But why come to me?§§_

_§§Becaussssse I know you have sssssome kind of connection with him. But it ssssseemsssss that not even you know where he isssss... though I will ssssstay here till you have found him§§_

Harry nearly fell out of his armchair when he heard that. Nagini sure is demanding when it came to her Master it seemed. He just nodded at her and sighed. At least, he did not need to explain this to his godfather right now. He was still on his mission and would not be back in another month. He had the whole house to himself with Remus checking in on him once every week to make sure he did not die. It wasn't like he was all alone in the house. He did have Tom, Kreacher and Walburga in the house, even though he loathed admitting the last two. It was better than nothing and at least he could talk with them, more like have a huge fight with them. It was never boring. And with Tom pouncing on him while he was in the shower or cooking was never getting old.

Voldemort on the other hand was watching his familiar and wondered if she knew that it was him in this cat body. She knew how he smelled like and he doubted that it had changed with him turning into a cat.

_§§Well, you can ssssstay here asssss long asssss it takesssss to find old Oldy-Moldy§§_

When Harry heard Nagini snicker, or what he at least thought was snickering, he began laughing too. Voldemort on the other hand let his tail twitch to show his anger. The brat really hated him for doing that to his name or he was just mocking him. And that even Nagini would laugh at his name. He really loathed the brat. Really, he did. He let his head hand and gave a kitty-sigh from himself. Why was no one respecting him anymore? And he was not sulking, damn it!

KM: Well, that was it for chapter 6... I know very short!

Tom: _holds sign up_ You guys know the drill by now. Review or no update!

Harry: KM?

KM: Yeah?

Harry: Where is Lilly?

KM: ...ehrm... vacation?

**A/N:** Aloha my dear readers and reviewers! On my profile I have started a poll that has to do with Tommy-hun's condition! What shall happen to Old man Voldy after he turns back? You have the following options as choices:

Tom should have cat ears and a tail

Tom shouldn't have cat ears and a tail

Tom has nothing of this and will still be acting like a cat sometimes

Tom will be nicer than he was before he transformed into a cat

Tom will still be a cold hearted bastard he was before the transformation and hate everything with the exception of few

Nothings happens at all to him


	7. A failed kidnapping

KM: Chapter 7 YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Nagini: _holds sign up_ I like you

Tom: _holds sign up_ Traitor!

Harry: EVIL!

Nagini: _holds sign up_ I don't what you have against her! I like her!

KM: Aw thank you Nagini, you are now my new fav character!

**Disclaimer:** _glares_ damn you! _Uses flame thrower_

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Hum, what to write, what to write? Oh yeah... the kidnapping which will fail. Erhm what else? Nagini telling her Master that he likes the boy... uhm... I dunno what else! Oh yeah! A spy is found out and Harry dreams! But no smut your pervs!

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 7**

**A failed kidnapping**

**Hogsmeade**

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Draco Malfoy was walking with his friends through the little town as if he owned the place. It was not a usual sight to see as off late in this past few month. Ever since Harry Potter has been pulled out of Hogwarts the school, staff and students were not the same anymore. Rarely did anyone of them leave the school and Slytherin was making fun of it even. The people in Hogsmeade were wondering why the Headmaster was not doing anything to stop this foolishness or had even tried to prevent this from happening. No one really had an answer to that but slowly they began to doubt the man and his decisions. Of course they remembered the trail of Sirius Black. But Dumbledore would surely never do something like this to someone that is innocent. Black had to be getting it wrong to that time was their only thought and they hold onto this.

They didn't want to see the errors that Dumbledore had done and never will. But this was now in the past and they had all played into Dumbledore's hands without knowing it. Draco glanced at his friends and nodded to them when he saw their target. It was time their plan was going to start now.

"You know what do to with her" was the only thing said to them.

They nodded at him and split up. Each having black robs on and the hoods up, hiding their faces. Wands raised high, mouths open to let the words out and then the screams begin.

"_FIENDFYRE_"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_"

"_CRUCIO_"

The people in Hogsmeade began to scream when they heard or were either hit with the curses. Draco smirked under his hood. So far everything was going like they had planned.

"GO AND GET THE RED HEAD, YOU KNOW WHAT POTTER SAID ABOUT HER"

Draco's smirked widened when he yelled those words. Potter was finally getting what he deserved. He couldn't wait to see in the _Daily Prophet_ Potter's face when he was being lead away by Aurors. He would make sure that Potter would never forget this day when he was going to visit him in Azkaban. His eyes flashed in amusement and sadistic glee at that thought. He could hardly wait for all of this to be over.

**Outside the 'The Three Broomsticks'**

Ginny Weasely was just leaving the pub with her friends. Today was the plan to get Harry Potter back and out of their lives forever. She smiled at that thought. It hadn't taken that much to get her to agree to do this. She would make Potter pay for ignoring her all this time and acting as if she didn't exist. She looked at her watch. It was almost time to start and then their plan would begin. She pretended to listen to her friends chatter and act as if she was interested in it but her thoughts where anywhere but there on their topic of whatever they were discussing about. It was then that she heard the yelling of curses.

"_FIENDFYRE_"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_"

"_CRUCIO_"

With that she began to run in the direction of Hogwarts like they had planned. While Ginny began to run, black hooded figures came out of the alleys and circle her. It was then that a voice yelled out again.

"GO AND GET THE RED HEAD, YOU KNOW WHAT POTTER SAID ABOUT HER"

Ginny flinched when she heard that voice, just like it was planned and looked around her. Panic was clearly visible on her face. _`I should be getting an award for this_´ was her thought to this while backing away from those people in black. She could hear them chuckle at her and began to tremble; she had to make sure that this was as real as possible. It was better that no one found out that this was just a feint.

"I would suggest that you all put your wands down" an emotionless voice said.

Ginny's eyes widened. This was not planned, not at all. No one was supposed to know about this 'kidnapping'. Though how did this person know about it? Ginny knew that they were screwed; she could only hope that they all could leave before they were caught.

_**A few minutes before**_** Shrieking Shack**

A group of five people was making their way out of the Shrieking Shack. Each of them was clad into white cloaks with a purple panther on their back. They were in Hogsmeade because their Mistress had ordered them to be and stopped a staged kidnapping that had something to do with Harry Potter. They were sent to make sure that the kidnapping did not success and that Harry Potter was innocent in it all. None of them really knew what was going on. But they had just heard yesterday of what was going to happen today and were told to stop it. Their Mistress had given orders to make sure that the ones behind this 'kidnapping' were found out. On their way to Hogsmeade they looked around the area to make sure no one had seen how they came out of the Shrieking Shack. It would do them no good when someone came and question them. Thus making them come too late to stop the staged kidnapping.

It was fortunate for them that no one was out or saw them. That was a good sign for them and they continued down the path. Shortly before Hogsmeade they nodded at each other and split up. Words were not needed between them. They all were good trained for such missions and had already worked together for years as a team. They knew each other very good and how the others thought. It was like they could read each other's minds. This was very good for them when it came to this. They each hide in the shadows and were tensed. Ready to strike and stop this foolishness that was about to happen.

"_FIENDFYRE_"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_"

"_CRUCIO_"

As if those words a sign, each of the jumped out of the shadows and began to cast stunners after stunners. Making sure not one of the black robed figures was hurt. They knew that those figures were just children and thus they should not be hurt in any way. Their punishment would come to them when Aurors came to check up and question people what was going on here. Making sure that no other people would dare to come and attack again.

"GO AND GET THE RED HEAD, YOU KNOW WHAT POTTER SAID ABOUT HER"

When they heard those words yelled and the last of the black robed figures standing in a circle around someone, all of them cast stunners so fast you would wonder if they had cast anything at all.

"I would suggest that you all put your wands down" an emotionless voice said.

When the first five fell the black robed figures turned around to them, forgetting about their target and concentrating on the new threat to them. Their mission was forgotten and they began to move away, trying to flee when they saw who exactly it was that had dared to attack them. They all knew that they had to get away from there and that fast. When those people got their hands on them then they would be faster in Azkaban than they could say Quidditch. Something no one of them wanted to happen at all.

"We have to leave now!" Draco hissed to the other though only they could hear him. "Activate the _Portkey_ my father has given us!"

Draco cursed when he saw who exactly it was that was stopping them. This was not good at all for them. He had heard about those white cloaked figures from his father. His father had always warned him about them. Those were wizards that were not to be messed with in any ways possible. Those wizards were rumoured to be even more feared and stronger than Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. No one really knew who they were or for whom they worked. But one thing was for sure. They were strong and did not bow to anyone.

"Activate them now!"

Before those white cloaked figures could move to stop them, all of the black robed ones were gone. Even the ones that was unconscious.

"Captain?" a female voiced asked. "What should we do now?"

"We do as our Mistress said we should" said a woman that was slightly taller than the first one that spoke. "Make sure that each of them knows this was not Harry Potter's work here and that the red head over there says the truth!"

"Yes, captain" was the collective reply.

The captain just sighed and shook her head. This was going to take a while...

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study and looking at the plans had made for the kidnapping and what should happen after this. He was sure that his plan would work and nothing would come between it that would stop it. He frowned when he saw a letter that he was sure was not there when he entered his study. He should know, after all, the desk was empty safe for a thick file when he started to work on the plan. From whom could the letter be? He did not recognize the letter and the handwriting on it. He knew no one that would send him a letter with crimson parchment and white ink. He was cautions about opening it and checked if there were any spells placed upon it to harm him. One could never sure about such things. When there were no spells on it, he opened it and began to read it.

'_Dear little Malfoy-pup,_

_How are you, young one? I hope this letter finds you in good health and if it should not. I do not think that I will mourn about this. I am sure you quite agree with me on this one, yes?_

_But that is not a matter I want to talk to you about in this letter. Oh, no. It has something to do with the fact what you are about to do. Yes, boy I know what you are planning and trying to do. Do you really think I would not hear about this? Tut, tut, tut, how naive you are, dear silly, little boy._

_Alas, I just want to tell you that I will do everything to stop you. You may be my flesh and blood from my little bastard brother's side of the family but that does not mean that it will stop me from stopping you. Whatever you are doing it will not work on me and you know it, pup. You have seen what power I weld and what I can do. How you can believe that the old fool Dumbledore can help to achieve your 'dream' is beyond me. The old man does not hold enough power and you and I know this. Or are you just using the power that he holds in Britain? If you are then I look forward on our future 'battles'._

_Lucius, the moment you had begun to read this letter my 'friends' have stopped that little kidnapping attempt of yours in Hogsmeade for one Ginerva Weasely. Do you really think that with such a pitiful attempt you could get Harry Potter out of the picture? Really, here I thought you would have more brains than that. But I have to say, this plan of yours would have worked if I had not heard about this. You really should make sure whom you trust in your circle, not all of them are as loyal to you as you might think. I will not tell you who they are that told me but I will tell you that they did not even work for that Dark Lord of yours that you want to betray._

_Oh, excuse me. You already did betray him. I would not be surprised when he comes back that he will torture you to death. A pleasant thought, no? I can already see it coming and how you will scream and beg for your pathetic life._

_Ah, I have seemed to be rambling on you. Forgive this old woman for her wandering thoughts. I actually wanted to tell you that the next time I hear of something like this, I will destroy you and your family. You being related to me be damned. You bring scum and filth to our proud family. I would not be surprised if our ancestors were rolling in shame in their graves because of you. This is not a threat, dear silly, little boy. It is a promise._

_May you rot in hell and suffer greatly for your deeds, young one._

_Sincerely,_

_Saiko Lilith Le-Fey_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble house of the Dark house of Le-Fey_'

With each passing word that Lucius read he paled. How was it possible that the woman had heard of his plans? He was sure that no one knew what was going and he only told his trusted followers that agreed with him. He was sure that no one of them would betray him. But what made him worry the most was that his great-great-great-whatever-many-greats-aunt was threatening him to destroy him. He knew that she had the power to do so in just a blink of an eye. She would not even bat an eyelash at him when she would be doing this. He let his head rest in his hands, trying to lose that feeling of dread that was growing inside of him. The woman knew what she was doing, he knew it. He had seen her destroy many others's life when he was still young.

His father had always told him to not anger her, whatever reason there may be. He should never think about it. She would make sure that you were humiliated, destroyed and without any money left in the end. It had frightened him when he saw her like this when he was young. To see just one person weld such power. He didn't dare to think about it. But what was the worse is that she was head of their house.

Lucius knew that the Malfoys were related to the Le-Fey family but they could never claim that fortune because their heir was, is, still alive and the head of house. And it was because of the facts that their blood was so much dulled that it was very hard to find any traces left in it to find the Le-Fey gene in it. But the other fact was that the brother, Saiko was talking about in the letter, was a bastard child. Filth to their proud and pure bloodline and as such was not worth to be given their name Le-Fey. Thus the Malfoy family was born.

"I hope Albus has a good plan for this because I highly doubt that we will get out of this without any scratches..."

_**Time skip a few days**_** Grimmauld Place, living-room**

It had been a few days since Nagini had come to live with Harry and Tom. Since that time Nagini had found out many interesting things. For example, her Master was already with young Harry not that said person knew this and that her Master had quiet the crush on the boy. Not that he would ever admit it. It made her chuckled at her Master's stubbornness. She had promised her Master to not tell _Potter_, how he called the boy, about him being with him and that he was the kitten that Harry loved so much. Really, it wouldn't kill her Master to just say Harry. But she had to admit that young Harry was loveable even to her. The boy made sure that she was good taken care of, that she could roam free in the house and always had a nice and warm place were the sun shone or near the fire place.

The boy even talked with her when she was bored and did not send her away like her Master always had done when she wanted to talk with him. Nagini would really love to stay with the boy and it seemed that Harry didn't seem to mind her. Not the way she was mothering him. She could tell that her Master did not like that one bit when he saw and heard how she was mothering their enemy. Scratch that _his_ enemy. He was never really Nagini's enemy just her Master's and she did not see anything bad with the fact that she was nice to Harry at all. If only her Master would not be so stubborn about his own feelings changing for the boy. But she knew that he would never admit that ever.

_§§Massssster, really needsssss a Mate§§_ she hissed softly to herself. Then she gave a snake-grin which had you running for the hills when you saw it. _§§And I know the perfect candidate for that posssssition!§§_

With that said she made her way in search of a certain green eyed boy.

**Lovegood's house**

When Luna's father had gotten the letter from Hermione which stated what has happened to his daughter, he stopped immediately everything he was working on. His daughter was his first priority. He had promised his deceased wife that he would make sure that their daughter would always be safe. But how could he keep the promise when she was hurting in school? It left only one option, homeschooling. Thus the first thing he did was pulling Luna out of Hogwarts and making their way home. Now after nearly two weeks, Luna's wounds were completely healed and ready for a visit to Harry. It was something he had promised her when she had asked him after they were home. He had of course agreed. Now they were getting ready to visit said wizard.

Luna was sitting outside in the garden of their house and humming softly under her breath. Her pale blue eyes shining with a new light and glazing over a bit when staring in the distance and smiling at something that only she could see. She was clad in her usual style and bare feet. The cold didn't seem to deter her good mood. It was to this that her father came out. He smiled when he saw his daughter. It was rare these days to see Luna like this. He couldn't remember when he had last seen her like this content after the death of his wife.

"Come on, Luna! We have to leave" he called out while mumbling under his breath about Snargels.

Luna just stood up and brushed some dirt from her clothes, not bothering to answer while still humming quietly her little tune. She would be getting to visit her brother now! She giggle happily at that thought and went over to her father who would _Apparate_ them to Sirius' house. When Luna was safely tucked away in Xenophilius' arms he _Apparated_ them to Sirius' house with a loud crack.

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry was sitting in the kitchen and eating a little snack when he heard a loud crack echo throughout the whole house. He jumped from the chair he was sitting on and made his way into the living-room. Sure enough Luna was standing there together with her father and smiling at him. He just shook his head in amusement and opened his arms for her to show that she could hug him. Luna didn't need to be told twice about this and threw herself in Harry's arms. Harry grunted when he was thrown to the ground with Luna in his arms. Luna just giggled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to see you too" he told her with a smile. "Mr. Lovegood"

Xenophilius nodded at Harry and smiled slightly when he saw how happy his daughter was. Luna stood slowly from Harry up and then began to drag him through the house in the direction of the garden. She didn't seem to mind the cold out there even though she wore no shoes at all and without Luna knowing about it Xenophilius _Appareted_ away again. It was not his time together with Harry Potter but his daughter's. Though what should he be doing there then?

**Harry's room**

Voldemort was lying on his favourite pillow on the bed and was about to doze off when Nagini was suddenly in his face and staring at him unblinkingly. His tail twitched in irritation and he growled at her. He wanted some piece damn it! Was that so much to ask for? Apparently it was when it came to Nagini and her staring at him. It was somewhat unnerving him and somehow he didn't like the glint she had in her eyes. It was spelling his doom, he just knew it. He hissed at her while his tail stood tall and erected and his hackles were raised. He would be quite intimating if it were not for his size and that he was a cute, little kitten. Nagini just gave him a look. He hissed again at her and looked at her is if to say 'What do you want from me now?' which it probably was. Nagini just studied him and then pointed with her tail at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her not liking what she implying with it. Just when he thought she would drop it she said the thing that made him twitch.

_§§You like him§§_

Voldemort stared and stared at his familiar as if she was crazy or on drugs which ever you prefer. He wondered if there even drugs for snakes. If so, why had he never heard of them? But he was getting off topic here. What gave her the idea that he liked anyone at all? As if reading his thoughts which weren't that hard at all for her, she was after all his familiar.

_§§You like Harry Potter§§_ she clarified for him.

Voldemort was staring at his familiar like she had lost it which she probably had she was after all around the Potter brat so much. He just knew that he was a bad influence on her. He glared at her for stating something like this. How could she even think about him liking the boy! He hated him for taking away his chance of taking over the wizarding world. It was because of him that he had lost his body and had to float around in a ghost like state for thirteen years.

_§§It isssss not good to live in denial, Massssster§§_ she told him.

Voldemort just glared at her and hissed louder when he heard those words coming from his familiar. How dare she say those things! She may be his familiar but that does not mean that can go and say those things. Even her he would punish for those words and his patient was wearing thin. As if reading her Master's mood Nagini began to slither away from him. She did not need a pissed of Dark Lord right now. She had other things to worry about like getting him to admit his feelings. But first she had to leave the room before her Master decided that he wanted a snake skin wallet.

_§§I sssssee you later Massssster§§_ with that she slithered out of the room.

Voldemort just glared at the space his snake had been and wished that it would burn. He needed to let some frustration out. The Potter brat had become annoying in the last few weeks. The boy had every night a nightmare and he could not enter his mind anymore or send him one of those dreams. It was getting frustrating to him and Nagini was not helping with telling him that he had any feelings for the boy. Okay, he had one feeling for the boy and that was hate. It was as simple as that! And those dreams were just for his entertainment. It was really just that.

**Hogwarts**

Deep within the castle of Hogwarts was room tightly looked shut. No one really knew what was in this room. Neither the house-elves nor the Headmaster of the school knew what was in this room. The only ones that would still know about this door and what was inside it would be the founders. But as they are all dead and could not pass on this knowledge about this room, it was lost in time. On the other side of the door was a wide room with a, what seemed to be, a purple beam in the middle. The purple beam seemed to be pulsating with life. But lately its light was diming and the pulsating stopped being fierce and lively. It was as if it was dying or something was missing for it. But what it could be no one really knew.

If you had been one of the founders then you would know that this purple beam was, is, Hogwarts. But the beam was not always purple. Oh no! It was far from this colour. It was once the colour of an eerie green, such a lively and lovely colour it was. The beam was humming happily and thrumming with power and life, making one feel safe and at home. But what is it now? Now it was an ugly purple that was slowly dying. Hogwarts hated the fact that her favourite was gone now. It made her all gloomy and moody. She let the staircase lead people on the wrong ways and made sure that her hallways stretched really long when students and teachers had to go to class. She was mourning that her favourite was gone and was not feeling safe anymore in her walls like he had in his first two years here.

It made her want to cry. But she was just a castle and castles do not cry. It was something that made her really sad and just the more moody. Dumbledore had made her Harry leave the school together with his little kitten that she knew was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Of course, she had loved that boy too when he was younger and went to Hogwarts much like Harry. But over time the boy had grown Dark, still she loved him. But then he let the Basilisk loose in the school and killed that young girl. It was something she could not forgive him and she had no excuses anymore to 'right' this decision of killing this girl and his behaviour. It was just wrong and she knew this too. It gave her the rest when young Tom then blamed someone other for his crime. Maybe she would have forgiven him had he repent his mistake. But he didn't and it broke her.

But that was all in the past now and she doubted that she could ever view Tom as her favourite again like she had back then and was now doing with young Harry. The castle knew what was going on in her and what Dumbledore had planned. She had made sure that Fawkes was making sure that her favourite was somehow hearing of this. She missed the boy dearly and with each passing day she dulled some more. The boy was so innocent and so full of life. It was something that she missed dearly and the way he made it seem that Hogwarts was not as boring as the students usually complaint. And the fact that the boy knew that she was her own person too. Oh, how she wished the boy would be back. But it was not to be. Not as long as Albus Dumbledore was alive.

But the worse for her was that she could do nothing to help in any way her favourite. The only thing she could do was waiting for her favourite child to come back home...

**Hogsmeade WWW**

Hermione was meanwhile at home with her two twins. Since Hogwarts was not really safe anymore she had decided to go and visit Fred and George. She just couldn't stand it anymore in Hogwarts. The castle was falling apart she could feel it. It was not the same anymore without Harry there. She sighed and then turned to her side in the king sized bed and was met with the face of Fred. George was lying behind her and his arm wrapped around her naked waist. She blushed when she thought about what happened the night before. Of course, it was not her first time doing this with sleeping with either of them. But they had never done the two of them together. That was a completely other story. It is not like it was unpleasant. It was far from it. Fred and George really knew how to treat a girl.

Of course they would know. They had been together for a year now and if they had not known any quirks of her by now. Well, then they wouldn't be men anymore. Hermione's lips quirked up at that thought and she snickered quietly while she snuggled back into the warmth of the bed. It was still too early to be up. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was another day in hell again for her.

**Ministry**

Saiko was waiting in the office of the Minister of said person. Her face was set in a firm scowl. The man was late and it was something that she did not need at all from him. She had to get to the man before Dumbledore got his hands on him. If that happened then Harry Potter would be in Azkaban and waiting for the Kiss, just like Dumbledore wanted it so. She let her face become emotionless when she heard the door open. Cornelius Fudge entered his office and began to sweat when he saw just who was waiting for him in there. This was not good, not good at all. This person could make him loose his job if she willed it so. He took his seat in front of her stiffly and eyed her warily.

"Ah, it is good to see, Lady Saiko" he told her with a nod while sitting tensed in his chair. "But may I ask why you are here?"

Saiko gave him a small smile when she saw the trembling of his form and how he tried to not show his uneasiness in front of her. It only amused her how he tried and failed at it.

"You may not. But I would still have to tell you anyways. It has to with Albus Dumbledore"

Cornelius ears perked up at hearing this. He had tried to find something on Albus Dumbledore since Sirius Black's trail three years ago. But he came up with nothing at all. The old man knew how to hide his tracks and what should not go out in the open. He doubted that Lady Saiko knew anything at all. But then again he did not have the same spy network like she did though she had to find something out about him that he could only dream about.

"And what could that be?" he asked her carefully.

She smirked at him and it made him feel like it was something he should not have asked. It was if he was dealing with the devil himself. But it did not surprise him at all. Her nickname was after all the devil in the politician world. She had proved it each time when there was a politician debate.

"Minister, haven't you always wondered how Albus could always bend the law to his will?" the smirk in her face gave him the chills.

He just nodded at her and gulped. This was something he really had wondered about this many a times when he saw Albus in the court. No one really could understand it in the court how it was always that Albus won his cases. But till now they had found nothing about it. Maybe this could change now.

**Somewhere in Scotland**

Albus Dumbledore was waiting in a shabby pub in Scotland for one of his spies within the Ministry. He was sitting at a table far in the back of the pub and watching the outside of the pub from the dirty window next to him. It was actually a wonder to him that he could look out there at all. It was just so dirty and looked like it had not been washed in a long, a very long time. He let his gaze wander around the dark pub. There weren't many people in it but it was enough though that he was not that much noticed. It was then that the door opened to the pub and a man with short blond hair and brown eyes walked in. He was dressed in simple clothes and made his way over to Albus. Said old man just smiled at the man and his eyes twinkled. It was as if he knew that this was not the real form of the man in front of him.

He made a gesture for the man to take a seat. He did so with a silent nod and stared at the old man in front of him. Waiting for Albus to speak and giving him new orders. His hands were firmly clasped together in his lap and looked like they were holding something. Something that was very small.

"I take it that you have heard about the failed kidnapping?" Albus asked his companion who just nodded. He smiled grimly before a smile made it to his face again. "I want you to help me to make sure that Harry Potter will still get send to Azkaban even though the kidnapping did not work"

Again there was not a word spoken from his companion just a nod, showing that he understood what Albus wanted from him. Albus just smiled kindly at the man sitting in front of him with that every visible twinkle in his eyes. It made the man actually wonder if the man was on drugs or just mad. `_Possible both_´ the man thought dryly. He stared behind the man, knowing what would happen should he stare dead on in the old man's gaze. Secrets that no one should know about would be known to the old man. It was something that he had been warned about by his _Master_. He was to make sure that Dumbledore did not find out for whom he really worked. Before he could even think deeper about this his... _employer_ was talking again.

"...-nk. You should know whom you can bring into this and whom not"

Damn it, he hadn't heard what the old goat had said in the beginning. But that didn't matter. He could already think what the old coot had said. He was trained for this kind of situation and just nodded again. Not talking like it always was when it came to those meetings.

"I trust you can find out who it was that he has been betraying us?" he nodded again. _**Don't talk to him and just nod**_ it were the words of his _Master_ echoing through his head. "Good, good. I will take my leave then and do not disappoint me"

Again there was this old grandfatherly and kind smile. As if! He knew how false that smile was and how it can make just anyone want to trust this old man. When the old man has left the pub the man let his _Glamours_ fade. Instead of the blond man sitting there was now a blond woman with piercing blue eyes. The clothes were same but now they were cut for a woman and not a man. She sighed deeply and let her hands unclasped from her lap and laid, what was in her hands, on the table. It looked like a little box. It was made out of cherry wood and had a rune engraved onto it. She tapped the rune which started glowing and was not disappointed when she heard her _Master's_ voice beginning to talk.

"Good work, Narcissa. I had not thought that it would work that good. But I do have to say that you make an excellent spy" it was clearly a woman that spoke there. "I take that your husband does not know that you are working for me?"

"No, Lady Saiko. He does not suspect anything at all"

"Hum, that is good to hear and don't doubt yourself, deary. It is the right thing you are doing" with that the rune stopped glowing, showing that the conversation was over.

Narcissa sighed and slowly stood up. It had been a few years now that she was a spy for Saiko. She had become a spy shortly after the Dark Lord had been destroyed. She had the feeling that to this time the war wasn't really over and was just getting started, and she had been right about it. Shortly after the Dark Lord had come back to 'life' her husband began his planning and thinking of ways to get the wizarding world under his control. Albus Dumbledore had his hands in it too. She knew about the way he thought how everyone was just pawn in his chess game of life and death and did not think about the consequence. It was because of him that she knew that this would not be a normal war and that there would more sides to it than just two.

It was because of this that had her seeking out the only person that could help her in this matter. She knew what consequence it would have for her in the end. She would always be in dept for Saiko because of the fact that she had helped her to not go to Azkaban and making her work for her. This war was getting messier with each time Albus Dumbledore and her husband try to make Harry Potter loose or die. She made her way out of the pub and when she was a safely distance away from people she _Apparated_ away with a loud crack.

**Ministry**

Cornelius Fudge was shocked at what he had heard just a few minutes ago. Lady Saiko had given him enough proof to get Dumbledore back. The words spoken by the old man made him sick. But there was only one problem with it. There was no one other to listen to it and he doubted that Saiko would be enough to get Dumbledore back. Yes, she had the power and the contacts but so does Dumbledore. It would be a fight between giants, something that would not be forgotten for a long time and become really bloody. It was something that was not needed for them all right now. With the Dark Lord being back and oddly silent, it was just screaming for chaos to happen. He could already see the reactions of the people should they hear about this.

Albus Dumbledore was, or better said is, a hero for them all. He had defeated Grindelwald after all and made sure that he was no danger to them anymore. People saw him as a hero from then on. They showed their gratitude to him and looked at him as if he was all knowing. Asking him for help and advice as if he was some god that would answer them truthfully and not use them in any way, shape or form. But that was far from it when Cornelius had heard right just a few moments ago. The man was even worse than Voldemort.

"You do realise that it will be not enough to win against Dumbledore?" he asked her with an unsteady voice. "We need more proof than this"

"Of course, I do know this" she said to him while nodding. "That is exactly why I am here."

"..urhg..."

Saiko just smirked at the Minister and while handing him a file over. He looked at her confused then to the file and back to her. His gaze telling her that he did not understand what she wanted from him and what he should be doing with this file. She motioned for him to open it and read it. What he saw in there made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. Saiko just smirked in sadistic satisfy when she saw his expression. Dumbledore wouldn't know what had hit him when she was through with him.

"How did you get all of this information about Dumbledore?" he asked her while still looking at the file.

The information that was in it was talking about things that he had never heard of from Dumbledore. About his supposed good deeds and other such things.

"I have my sources" was all that she said to him.

"I...see"

_**Time skip that night**_** Grimmauld Place**

Harry was lying in his bed and tossing and turning. He had one of his nightmares again. It was something usual for him as of lately. But for the month where Voldemort had visited him in his dreams he had none of them. But now they were back full force and making him relive his first thirteen years of life with the Dursleys. It was something he did not want to happen to him ever again. But as it was now, he was dreaming about his life there again. About his years in the cupboard under the stairs and how he was ignored by them that he had believed that he really did not exist at some point in his life. How he was never loved or showed what love was. How he did not know his own name till he was eight years old. It was just everything.

Voldemort was sitting of at the sides and watching Potter. His tail was swishing angrily behind him and twitching from time to time. It was getting irritating for him. It had been a week now since the brat started to have his nightmares again and it was stealing his sleep. He could not even see what the brat was dreaming of in the first place because every time he tried to look into Potter's mind something was blocking him. Of course, it could not be the brat. He knew that the boy was a failure when it came to the mind arts. But how was it now possible for the boy to block him when he couldn't do it in the past? It was something that gave him a headache, a strong one that is.

He knew that another person could not help the brat to shield his mind from him. The brat could only do it himself or he would help him. Which he highly doubted would ever happen in this lifetime or other ones that is. Though how was it that the brat could do it now? He narrowed his eyes and tried again to infiltrate the brat's mind. He concentrated on their link which he still was trying to find out why it existed. Maybe he would find it out now while breaking into the brats mind. Before Voldemort knew what was happening he was in the brats mind.

_**Dream/Memory**_

_Voldemort, again as human, found himself in a room. A very tiny room with a rug lying in it and someone lay on it. He looked around the room and then saw why the room was that tiny. Of course it was already very small to begin with but with all the destroyed toys and other things in it. It looked smaller. He saw that in front the window was an old and broken desk standing. It was a miracle to him that the thing had not collapsed yet. He let his attention go back to the figure on the bed. And sure enough he saw Potter lying there and staring with dull eyes at the ceiling. He hadn't noticed it before but when he looked at the door his eyes widened slightly. There built into the door was a cat flap and locks that could only be opened from the outside._

_He turned his attention back to Potter who had sat up and was now staring at him with his dull eyes again. Somehow that was frightening him more than when the boy was glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow and was surprised when the boy patted that place next to him. As if wanting him to sit down with him. Even though it was beneath him to sit on such a rug, it was the only thing that you could sit on. The broken chair in the corner didn't count. With a sigh he took the place next to Potter. Said person just gave a tiny smile and then began to speak._

"_You know, before I went to Hogwarts I always thought that I was a no one... My aunt and uncle always ignored me and made sure that I feel how they did not love me. They ignored me and locked me under the cupboard under the stairs. Locking me in there for days without food and water and ignoring me. For a time being I really did think that I was a no one and did not exist..."_

_Tom blinked when he heard that. It was surprising him to hear something like this coming out of Potter's mouth. He had always believed that the boy was spoiled beyond believe and treated like a little king. But what he saw here was the complete opposite of what he had heard from Severus. Maybe the man really was too much blinded by his hate for the boy's father to give him truthful reports on the boy? It would certainly explain this. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the boy spoke again._

"_I didn't know my real name till I was eight years old. All the other years I had always thought that my name was boy or freak. It was the only thing that my relatives had called me. Only when I had started school have I heard the first time my name. When the teacher first called my name and no one reacted to it, she didn't really know what to do. Though she took as all to the side and questioned each of us for our name. When it was my turn and she asked for my name. She was surprised when I told her what my relatives called me."Potter was silent again as if lost in thought._

_Voldemort only wondered why the boy was telling him all of this. They were enemies for crying out loud! It was not like he would suddenly show sympathy or pity the boy. But then again, maybe the boy was telling him this because of this fact. Everyone other would pity him and it seemed that this was not what he wanted._

_"My uncle wasn't happy when the school called him because of this though he told them a lie about me. He told them how a bad boy I was and what my parents were for people, telling them that my parents were drug abusers. The sad thing is that they believed him and never said anything about it again."_

_There was again a silence in the room. Harry shifted on the rug a bit and leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Voldemort just watched his enemy as if he would attack any moment. How can they boy let his guard down around him like that? It may not be the first time they were like this; actually they were the other dreams were something totally different. But before he could think more about this, Potter spoke again._

"_I was actually happy when I had first heard of Hogwarts and when I got the letter. It let me somehow believe that I did exist but when I first entered the wizarding world, I had wished I could leave it again. Everywhere I went some stranger would come up to me and talk to me as if they knew me. It was frightening to me... when I went to Hogwarts it didn't get any better. It was so confusing to me..."_

_Voldemort just listened to his enemy. He got the feeling that it was the first time that the boy was talking about his past like this. It made him think about the boy and the way he was raised. Well, or better said the lack of it. The boy had raised himself without anyone's help and was treated like he was the pest when he understood it right. Then he was suddenly thrust into a world that knew everything about him and he knew nothing of. Of course it would be confusing for him. Then to hear that you were a celebrity too. It must have been hard for the boy._

"_I have hated it when I heard about it and I still do." Harry sighed and looked at Voldemort for the next part. "Did you know that it was Dumbledore's fault that I had to live such a life? Doing chores from dawn to dusk, being ignored, never loved or acknowledge? Given the clothes of your whale of a cousin and never given your own?"_

_Voldemort could see the sadness in the eyes of the boy and took a sharp breath. The eyes... they looked dull, empty and lifeless. It reminded him of the eyes of the haunted. How could the boy posses such a look in his eyes when he was barely seventeen years old? He didn't say anything when he heard this. Of course it was Dumbledore's fault, when was it not?_

"_I had never trusted him since my first year. I mean it was so obvious that he wanted me to go after you with all the hints he had dropped for me." Harry tilted his head to side when he said this. "Say why are you here today Voldemort? I haven't heard from you in a long time"_

_Voldemort blinked when he heard this question. The mood changing in the boy and the suddenly drop about the subject made him bewildered for a few seconds._

"_I was curious as to why I couldn't enter your dreams in past few weeks" he said while watching the boy with narrowed._

_Harry just blinked at the words. Not understanding what Voldemort meant with them._

"_What do you mean?" he asked with a frown._

"_I couldn't enter your mind, boy. It is as easy as that. But it made me curious because I know how incompetent you are when it comes to the mind art"_

_Harry twitched at the insult and stuck his tongue out childishly. He didn't care if Voldemort thought it was immature of him to do so. It was not like the man cared for him. But it surprised him when he heard the man chuckle. That was strange, very strange when he thought about it._

"_Potter, I do want to know why you just told me about your past" it wasn't a question._

_Harry tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly. "I knew you wouldn't act like any other person would though I figured you were the best to tell about it. Just don't believe I told you all there is to know"_

_Before Voldemort could question the boy. Potter faded away, sign that was telling him that the boy was waking up._

_**End Dream/Memory**_

Voldemort found himself back into his kitten body and blinked. That was a strange meeting. Not something he had imagined would happen. He glanced at the wakening boy and tilted his head. They boy looked content as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But why would he look like this? Surely, it was not because he listened to the boy and did not pity him? That was absurd in his opinion. But he wouldn't put it passed the boy that it was because of this. He had told him this in the dream. He just shook his head and curled up on the bed. He needed to sleep. The whole night talking with the boy was exhausting when you cannot sleep when doing so. With a kitty-yawn he drifted off to sleep while being stroked. He purred loudly not aware of his surroundings anymore.

Harry just smiled softly down at his purring kitten while stroking him. Today Sirius would be back and telling him what would happen next now.

KM: _grins_ Ya know, Tom, I have been thinking.

Harry: This is never a good sign.

Lilly: We should run

KM: You are a kitten just like my Pia! I think you two would make a cute couple!

Tom: _holds sign up_ Forget it! Not even in your dreams! Never!

KM: Too late! _Sits him in front of Pia_

Pia: _eyes him and then slaps him_

KM: OHHH! Owned by mah kitten!

Harry: Why am I not surprised that her kitten did that, Lilly?

Lilly: Because it's KM?

Tom: _holds sign up_ I hate you!

KM: REVIEW PEOPLE! And don't forget to vote! Beginning chapter 9 the new look of Voldy will be seen!


	8. A bit of chaos

KM: Hello my faithful minions- erhm... I mean readers!

Nagini: _holds sign up_ Minions? Strange one you are, but at least you have good minions not like my Master stupid ones, yes?

KM: Of course! Only the best for me!

Lilly: KM... please tell me you didn't!

KM: If you are talking about the fact that I made Tommy-hun wear a tutu, make him dance, film him and then post it on YouTube... well, then you are right!

Tom: _holds sign up_ You are evil!

Harry: Now you see why I hate her more than you!

**Disclaimer:** You are mocking me aren't you? ... Yes, yes you are...

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Well, you get to see what Snape is up to and other stuff... uhrm... and a little surprise for my faithful minions- erhm readers. And no it is no smut! Even though I wish it was! Nagini agrees with me but Harry and Tom threaten to strike... soo yeah! But I will do it anyways... hehehehe... You have to wait for that then till we are near the end of the chapter! But hush! Don't tell Tommy and Harry! There will be surprise then too! MWAHAHAHA... _cough_ Oh yeah and you get to see what happened in Gringotts! I hope I did it alright that is the first time I do it and I can guess that you will see it too... some tips about it how to do it better next time?

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 8**

**A bit of chaos**

_**Time skip three days**_** The Burrow**

The Burrow was silent. Not a peep of sound was heard. It was strange when you thought about it. Normally the house would be buzzing with life and sound. People would be running around and an explosion would be heard then and again. But now there was not a peep of sound nor was a person seen there. It was empty safe for a few gnomes in the garden but that was it. The garden was wild and did not look like it had been attendant to in a long time. The house itself was in a somewhat clean state safe for a fine layer of dust in it. No furniture was in it. It seemed that the Weasely family had moved out. There was actually a pretty good reason why they had to move out. When Harry had found out before his second year in Hogwarts when visiting Gringotts that Dumbledore and the Weaselys had stolen money from him.

It is needless to say that it got ugly for the Weaselys and Harry was not happy when he had heard about.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mister Potter we have something to discuss with you" said Griphook when Harry had asked him to visit his vault.

Harry blinked a few times and then nodded, not understanding what was going on. He just wanted to some gold from his vault for this year school and then Griphook came and wants to talk with him. But he it had to be something very serious then. Because that was the first time that he saw a grim look on the goblins face, when you forgot that he was only one time there, and he got the feeling that this was very bad then.

"Okay, Griphook." The goblin was surprised that someone remembered him, no less that it was a person that had only seen him one time, only they all were called when talked to 'hey it...'. Not something that you want to hear. "May I ask what this is all about?"

"You may, it has come to our attention that gold went missing from you vaults a-" but Griphook did not get to finish.

"Vaults as in more than one? But I was told I had only one" Harry said puzzled.

Not it was the goblins turn to look puzzled. Somehow Harry got the feeling that this was not very good.

"Please come with me, Mister Potter. It is better you talk with my boss about this"

Okay, now Harry knew that this was not very good. He was lead through a silver door to another door. This one was a big platinum one and lead to the head of the goblins. Before Harry could enter Griphook made him stopped and told him to wait till he was given the sign to enter. Harry just nodded, still not understanding what was going and why. Griphook turned away from Harry and entered through the door and closed it. Harry just stood outside and looked around a bit. It was long hallway with a green carpet and at the walls were painting of goblins in armour or in battle. They were actually pretty interesting but before Harry could get a better look on them came Griphook back.

"If you would follow me, Mister Potter" he said with his usual sneer in his face.

Harry just shrugged and followed the goblin inside. What he saw inside let his jaw drop. The room was bigger than Hogwarts Great Hall. Bookshelves upon bookshelves lined along the wall with very big windows between every three shelves. At the end of the room were two very big windows behind a black desk. Behind the desk sat an elderly looking goblin. Harry just let Griphook lead him to the goblin behind the desk. Griphook bowed to the goblin behind the desk and then took his leave. He knew that this could get ugly now.

"Sit down, Mister Potter" before Harry knew it, he was sitting in a chair and blinked at the goblin. "We have to discuss about your vaults. It seemed that a certain Headmaster had over taken them without your permission"

Harry's eye twitched when he heard this. Again the old man was trying to play with him. But this time he would do something against this. He had enough of this and wanted to know what was going on here!

"Could you please explain to me what is going on? And not to sound rude" he hesitated here. "But who the hell are you?"

The goblin just chuckled at what the boy had told him. It was not every time that you heard something like this coming from a wizard. Usually they would have sneered at him and demanded an answer from them. But this boy was polite to him and asked something of him. Every normal wizard had not done this. But then again, Harry was not a normal wizard and never seemed to follow their rules.

"I am Ragnarock, head of the goblins and the chef here in Gringotts" he introduced himself with a nasty smirk in his face.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ragnarock" Harry said with a small smile. "I don't think you need to know my name, do you?"

A smirk was his answer and he chuckled lightly. "But down to business, Mister Potter. I will explain to you what has happened to you and your vaults. And when I get this right from Griphook then you did not get our owls too"

Harry stared at Raganrock before he answered. "What owls?" but then his eyes narrowed in anger. "I kill that old man"

Ragnarock wasn't that surprised to hear this. He could already imagine what the old fool was trying to play at. But now he could pay him back but first things first.

"Mister Potter, since the night you were defeated Voldemort money has been taken from your account that you gave no permission I take it. How could you even. You were too small for that. The money taken from you was given to the Weaselys and Dumbledore and an Order of the Phoenix I take you know nothing of?"

Harry just nodded when he heard this. Money was taken from him? That bloody old coot was going down! His eyes flashed in anger and nodded to Ragnarock to continue.

"The sum in total missing from you has been over 5 million galleons that have been given to each of them thus making it over 15 million galleons. We can retrieve them for you again and of course the ones that have taken your money have to pay you more back. It would make in all about 7 million galleons plus the 5 million galleons taken from you. It would be 12 million galleons in all that all of them would have to pay. Is that to your liking?" asked him Ragnarock while looking though some papers.

"Yes, it is. And I do anything to stop this from happening ever again? Like getting new key and make sure only I can enter and take money?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, that is possible, but it will cost you s-"

"I pay it! Was there anything else taken?"

"No, Dumbledore has tried to take heirlooms and books out of your vaults but that was impossible for him. The only way to take heirlooms is when you are the heir himself and of the blood of the family though they were safe. The only thing Dumbledore could take from you was the money that will be back before the day is over."

Harry nodded at hearing this. This was good to hear and he was glad that he got the money back. It didn't interest him that much but it was something of his family even though it was only gold. It still belonged to his family and it should stay there. He was and always should be the only one to have access to it.

"Is there anything else that I should know about?" he asked, when he was already here, why not?

"Yes, I need your blood to make a new key and some gold to form it. Your blood would be keyed into it like it will be done with your vaults. Your old key will not be working anymore. We have to make five more of this. One for your family vault, one for your trust vault, another one for your money that you get from a shop in _Knockturn Alley_, another for a business that the Potter family has and then the last one would be for an orphanage that your parents have planned to built."

Harry was gobsmacked when he heard this. Five vaults, he was the owner of five vaults? And he owned a business and a shop in _Knockturn Alley_? That was much to take in for him. He never knew that his family had a business and a shop. He heard about this for the first time. But he wanted to know more about this, especially the orphanage that his parents wanted to build.

"Can you tell me more about this? I have actually no idea what it is all about"

"Of course, Mister Potter, the business of your family is actually in the _Muggle_ world. I do not know much but I can give you a file about it later. What I do know is that it is working with medicine and trying to find cures for disease out there. I am not sure if I got that right. But you have to wait for the file. I know that a good friend of your family has taken over the business till you can take it over"

"Ehm... wow, I don't really know what to say..." Harry trailed off.

"The shop in _Knockturn Ally_ is about the Dark Arts. Contrary to popular belief, the Potter family is neutral and practices both arts. I have a file about this shop for you ready like the other one in a week times."

"Old lying bastard" muttered Harry under his breath.

This was the first time that he heard that his family wasn't as light as everyone had told him. He was seething in the inside and ready to explode when he had heard this. Why was it that everyone was lying to him? Why couldn't they just tell him the truth for one time? First his relatives had lied to him then Dumbledore, the Weaselys and so many others. He didn't really know whom to trust anymore. But he knew this. He would go neutral. The wizarding world could go and fight this war alone? Why is that they had to sent a child to fight for them? A child that barely knew anything about wizards and their ways, a child that didn't know how to control its power yet, a child that still needed to grow up and be just that, a child! The adults hold more power than him and together they would have defeated Voldemort so easily before so many had to die because they were cowards. He sneered in the inside at these thoughts. This world was just pathetic.

Sometimes he wasn't so really sure who was worse. _Muggles_ or wizards, maybe both were the same? He didn't know. But they really were just pathetic cowards.

"And what about the orphanage?" this was the only thing that did interest him.

"It seems that your parents wanted to build an orphanage for children with magical ability that were _Muggleborn_ though that they were not abused at home. I seem to remember that it was your mother's idea"

Harry's eyes had widened in shock at hearing about his mother. It was her idea to do this? He could imagine that she would suggest such a thing. Why should she not? He remembered the way Petunia; he refused to call her an aunt because she never acted like on, treated him when he was younger and still does. Maybe this was the reason she was doing. He had to keep himself from crying at this thought. It was so hard to hear about your parents and not to cry about them, especially when you can't even remember them at all and only hear about them.

"Is... there anything else?" he said while taking a deep breath. This was a lot harder than he had thought.

"No, Mister Potter, that was all and the files will be send to you in a week's times and with other documents and about the money that we have transferred back to your vaults."

Harry just nodded. Still not understanding anything, give him a break! The boy is just twelve and has already this much dumped on him. Anyone else would have already collapse under stress because of this.

"About this key...?" he asked.

Of course, he had nearly forgotten about this one. But it had to be done. He didn't want Dumbledore on his money again. It was his and the old coot's.

"Of course, I need to slit your wrist with this dagger" a silver dagger with a white blade as handed to him. "And let your blood pour into this cup. Your wound will heal itself when there is enough blood in it and then I will add the gold. The rest is done on its own, just like magic"

Harry had to laugh at the last part and shook his head in amusement. The cup looked just like an ordinary one. Nothing special, it was made out of glass and had a ruby on one side while on the other side something was engraved into it. Harry held his wrist above the cup and then slit it with a bit of hesitation. It didn't hurt like he had thought it would. But maybe that was because the dagger was laced with magic like the cup. It would explain it. After the cup was half full his wound closed up and made sure that not even a scar was left. Harry blinked a bit at that. Even though he did not lose much blood it still made him lightheaded. He shook his head again, just in time to see that the gold was added.

When the gold came in tough with the blood, it soaked itself full with it and then began to break apart in five pieces. Each piece slowly turned into a key. The keys had each a different size and number on them. Ragnarock took the keys and eyed them a good five minutes before he began to speak in a language which Harry did not understand. Maybe it was a goblin language who knows? Harry just shrugged at this and waited for his keys to be handed over.

"Here are your keys, Mister Potter; the old ones have been annulled. This will cost you ten galleons and five sickles; we will take this later out of your vault if it is alright?"

Harry just nodded while taking the keys and binding them on a string of leather. Later he would have to go and get something better to hide his keys in. Maybe he could get a special made box for them or a chain though only he could touch them?

"Good day Ragnarock, I will take my leave now... I have still to go and shop for my school and make sure no one gets their hands on these" he jingled with the keys to show his point.

"Of course and ..."

**END FLASHBACK**

Of course Harry got the money back and the Weaselys had to give up their property to pay him the money, but in the end even that had to be given to Harry. It was just too much gold that they owned him. They are still paying him back all of the money and have only reach a few hundred galleons by doing so. With the property it would had been two thousands. It was not much. Dumbledore of course could pay everything in one go away, just like the Order's. It had damaged them and they even had to sell the things that the Order owned and Dumbledore himself. It was just too much money. To pay back over 24 million galleons is really much. It had left a big dent in Dumbledore's vaults and he had to sell some heirlooms.

Now that the property was empty and no one really looking after it, people were getting curious as to why. And one curious person by the name of Narcissa Malfoy had gotten the mission to find out why exactly it was like this. Actually, she had made it her personal mission. It was not like she had anything better to do. Saiko didn't have any missions for her for the time being and Lucius would never let her help him, not that she wanted to. The man was just bonkers in her opinion. He was not the man that she had married anymore. He had change and that was not for the better. She had made her way to the neighbourhood of the Weasely family but so far she had no such luck in finding out who had bought it. She knew that the goblins probably knew who had bought it but they would never tell her who it was. She scoffed at that thought. Those little buggers really knew how to make her life harder than it normally was.

With a sigh she made her way back home. She knew that she wouldn't find out anything today. Might as well go home now and try again tomorrow.

**Snape**

Serverus Snape had not heard in month from the Potter brat. It was not that he cared about said brat. But it was just unusual to not hear about the boy. Not even the press could get their hold on him any longer. It was something that made the potion Master think. What could possibly be going on that the brat had to leave the school? It was not like the boy to just stand up and leave the school. He was too much of a Gryffindor in every sense to do so. Snape was even sure that it has nothing to do with the Dark Lord. It had been a while since he had gotten an order from that bastard and so far he was silent. It didn't give Snape a good feeling about this. Because since Voldemort was silent someone other was making the people fear them. It was no Death Eaters. It was someone totally different and somehow he got the feeling that he knew that someone very well. He did not know why he got that feeling. But maybe it was because of his years as a spy that he had somehow gotten such a gut feeling.

It did help him when he was always with the Dark Lord and with Dumbledore, always telling them what they wanted to hear but never saying the truth. Maybe he would tell them a half-truth but never a real truth to them, who knows what they would have done then with the information? But before the Dark Lord had went missing he had began to tell the whole truth about his information to him. He had gotten the feeling that _his Lord_, he sneered at the words, would win the war. The Potter boy did say that he was neutral in his second year and had made it clear that he would not fight for the wizarding world anymore. He hadn't really understood why the boy had said this back then. But he somehow got the feeling that '_the-oh-so-generous-Headmaster_' had something to do with this. It wouldn't surprise him at all. But he had to smirk when he thought back then to that summer, the owls from Gringotts had been delivering Dumbledore two letters stating he would have to pay 24 million galleons back to the Potter for stealing from his vaults and the Weaselys had, too, gotten one.

When he was back at home he hadn't been able to hold in him anymore. He had begun to laugh. It was so full of humour and mirth that he couldn't stop for a good five minutes. He had always wondered where the Headmaster had gotten the money to pay for the Order and the Weasleys. But that was cleared then when he had seen the owls. They all had deserved it. How they all could steal from a little boy, who did not even know about till he was twelve years old, was beyond him. He had to give it to the boy to even make knew keys to all of his vaults and making sure that he was the only one to enter them. The boy had change from then on. Sometimes when no one was watching he saw how the boy was acting like a Slytherin. Of course he saw it all; he wasn't a spy for nothing. But when the boy came back to Hogwarts in his fourth with a new look and a hate for the Headmaster that made Voldemort's look like a child's, he knew that the headmaster had screwed up big time.

And now it was the same. He was sure that it was the Headmaster again that had made the boy to leave the school. He now wondered what would happen now. He knew that the boy was neutral and that he had connections because of his status. Maybe the boy could help him out of this misery that his life was in. He was getting tired of being a double agent. It was stealing his sleep and making him look older than he was. He hadn't really gotten a good night's rest in a long time. He and his body were suffering because of it and not only that but his magic too. It was sensing that its master too was not in good health. He needed to change that.

"I can't believe that I am going to do this." he said to himself while staring out of a window and into a forest near his manor. "But it is the only way out for me..."

**Malfoy Manor**

It should not be said that the Malfoy family is poor. No, it was far from, being one of the oldest families out there made them filthy rich though it was no surprise that they had their own property and house that was more like a castle. Narcissa Malfoy was currently in the study of her husband and searching for something in it. Of course, her husband was not at home to see this happening and this was good. Narcissa had been given the mission to go and search for Lucius and Dumbledore's next plan. She was standing behind Lucius' desk and carefully looking through some files and making sure that she was not leaving any proofs behind that someone had been looking through them. It would be fatal for her if she was found out. But so far she hadn't gotten anything. Her brow furrowed in thought. She knew that Dumbledore had been in their Manor last night and talked with Lucius. But she did not know what it was about. Actually she knew but she hadn't heard much about it but that Harry Potter was safe from the two of them and that Dumbledore had nearly gotten arrested.

She had to smile at that thought. Dumbledore in Azkaban would really make her life easier and that of her family. She had to smile when she thought about the fact that could after long thirteen years hug her cousin Sirius. He had been so shocked when he had found out that she had been on her Lady Saiko's side for such a long time. She sighed when she didn't found anything and made to leave the study but not before she waved with her wand over it when she was at the door. Making sure that there was no trace left that she had been in the room at all, she knew how paranoid Lucius had gotten as of late. When she was satisfied that no trace was left she closed the door behind her with a silent 'click' and wandered the hallway to the kitchen. It was time for lunch anyways.

**Grimmaul Place living-room**

Lord Voldemort was currently hiding in the living-room from his nagging familiar with the name Nagini. Now he remembered too why had given her the name Nagini. _`Damn nagging snake! Why can't she just leave me alone?_´ he asked himself while lying flat on the ground under the couch. She hadn't left him alone since she had gotten it in her brain that he was, or at least liked the boy to some attend, in love with the boy. But no way in hell was that true! Of course, somehow over the time with the boy he had taken a little, itsy bitsy, tiny bit liking to the boy. Really, that was not much! But now Nagini thought she had to play match maker for her son, Harry, and her Master. They both needed someone in their lives though why not make the two of them mates then? Nagini did think it was a great idea but Voldemort on the other hand did not.

_§§Massssster? We are you?§§_

Voldemort hold his breath when he saw Nagini slither in front of his hiding place. No way can she find him here.

_§§Massssster, thisssss isssss not funny. You need to tell my little Sssssnakeling and make him your mate§§_

Voldemort had never thought that his familiar could be this stubborn and frightening when it came to the matter about mates.

_§§Maybe Massssster isssss in the kitchen? Or with my little Sssssnakeling§§_

Only when Voldemort was sure that Nagain had left the room did he dare to breathe again. He slowly crawled out of his hiding place and then stretched while looking around the room. There was no Nagini nor was there any other person in here. But he knew that it would not be safe for him here anymore and as much as he loathed to admit. He was the safest with the boy. He made his way over to the door, which was thankfully open, and let his head poke out and look around. When he saw that no one was out there, did he exist the room and made his way over to the stairs. He twitched when he was in front of them. They were his worst enemy as of yet because they were so huge and he in his tiny kitten body had problems to get them up. Though with a kitty-sigh he began to climb them up while looking out for Nagini, one never knew when she would pop up and scare you or try to get you to admit that you love someone you hate.

After one hour full of torture, climbing stairs can be so exhausting when you are a small kitten, had Voldemort reach the end of the stairs. He let out a yelp when he was suddenly picked up and tried to fight whoever it was that was picking him up. His ears were met with a giggle that he knew very well by now. He hissed when he was face to face with the person and let his ears lie flat on his head.

"So you are hiding from Nagini too huh?"

Voldemort cocked his head to the side. What did the brat mean with too? He blinked when he understood why. Though the brat was harassed by his snake too, at least he wasn't suffering alone in this anymore. Harry, after he was sure that Nagini was nowhere to be seen, made his way to his room with Tom in his arms. He didn't really have anything against Nagini but somehow he got a bad feeling when he saw the way she was eyeing him and softly hissing to herself. He had caught the words 'mate', 'would be good' and 'he would be perfect for him'. Somehow he got the feeling that Nagini was not talking about some nobody when she was eyeing him and talking with herself.

"Hopefully I will be safe in my room... or maybe I just let a rat loose. That should take care of her for a few hours, right?" Harry asked his kitten which just flicked an ear and looked at him. "Some help you are."

Voldemort just, when he could at least, shrugged and turned his head away. He wanted to be somewhere safe from his own familiar. How the hell did he end up like this? Maybe it was because he was a kitten and Nagini could blackmail him easily? Damn snake and her mothering attitude. Before Voldemort knew it, he found himself on soft and comfy bed. It was actually something he wished he would own. His own bed wasn't as comfy as that from Potter. Maybe when he was back to his old self he could steal it? Harry had closed his door and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was a tiring day. Sirius had come back and then vanished again before he could say even 'hello'. Remus, too, had come by and then left him too again. Then Nagini had been asking him question what he would need in his mate. It was strange but nonetheless had he answered her.

Then before he knew it Tom had started a ruckus in the dining room and nearly destroyed all the furniture in it. This had all happened before it was lunch too! Though he had to go and repair them, of course he could use his wand now. He was homeschooled now and that meant that the Ministry gave him the allowance to do magic outside of school. It was a plus for him. When that was done he had done some lunch for himself, Tom and Nagini which ended with Tom always eyeing Nagini as if she would eat him and then him running away. Harry sighed tiredly. Today was not his day.

"You little buggers, make my life a hell, why don't you?" he muttered under his breath while his eyes slowly began to close.

Maybe a nap would do him good? He had taken a few lately more than he usually did. Maybe it was because he had to look after Nagini and Tom now. Those two really did know how to keep him on his toes. He took his pants off and self-made jumper from Hermione, she insisted that she had to make one for her brother, and threw them away carelessly. He change into a white t-shirt that reached mid thigh and before Harry's head hit the pillow was he asleep. Voldemort was off sitting to the side and decided to join Potter. He had nothing better to do anyways.

**Hogwarts, Slytherin common room**

The Slytherin common room was empty. Not one person was in it and nothing was heard in it. It was something unusual to see and hear. Normally there would always be a little group in there and talking about something. It was then that a low chuckled was heard though the room that wasn't as empty as it first looked like. In a corner were the shadows melted together and let no light live in was a cloaked person, at least you can hope it was a cloaked person. The person was clad in white and a male. The hood made it impossible to see the face. He stepped out of the shadows and made his way in the direction of the dorms for the males in sixth year. He was here because his superior was told that one of the boys in the Slytherin dorm would have something that would help them.

On his way to the dorm he saw that the walls were empty. No portraits were hanging there or a candle floating in the air to have some light in there. That was something very unusual. But then again this was the Slytherin dorm. You would think it would be more made for a snake and not like this. He shrugged at seeing this and pushed a door open that lead to the dorm of one Blaise Zabini. When he had heard right then this was the boy that had been working for his superior since he was eleven years old. Just like every other one in his family had done when they were given the invitation to visit Hogwarts. The boy was an excellent spy and tracker. Something like this they didn't see in years, of course they had decent ones and better. But the boy had the talent in these fields.

He made his way over to the trunk of the boy and opened it. Not in the least afraid if something should happen to him. The trunks that they were using had all been special made for all of the people that worked for them. Making sure that only they could open them and no one other, who knows what would happen when it were possible. All their secrets out of in the open like that. He found the object that he was told to bring back immediately when he opened the trunk. It was lying already out for him to take. He didn't really know what it was with the object but he didn't really need to know right now. He would hear about it later on when he had brought it back.

"But I do wonder though... what could be possible here that would be of use...?" he said in a clearly deep and husky voice.

**Egypt, Gringotts**

William Arthur Weasely, or in short Bill Weasely, was currently on a mission for his boss. When Bill had first heard of his family using the Harry Potter's money, he had left them the next day. Charlie had followed him in his 'exile'. He couldn't understand how they could do something like that. They didn't even know the boy and yet they were stealing money from him. It was just not right. He knew that the twins had wanted to come with him too but they couldn't. They were too young and small but already understood what their family was doing was wrong. He had just told them he would come for them when they were older. He didn't really want anything to do with his own family anymore. He had been disgusted with their behaviour. That wasn't like them, not at all. His parents had been so loving and caring but when they had the words that they could get money. It had changed them. He couldn't really think about it without feeling disgust and shame for his own family.

He sighed and wiped the sweat of his forehead. The sun was shining down on him, unforgiving while he was studying very strong wards around a pyramid. He didn't know why but the wards that surrounded this pyramid where stronger than the ones had usually encountered. Of course it was not unusual for him to see such things. He was working for goblins after all. But this time they were very tricky and the heat and sun were not helping him one bit with his concentration.

"Damn wards..." his brow furrowed in thought and his hand was rubbing his chin in thought. "How can I break these? Urgh! It is no use! I need a break or my brain fries here!"

With a frustration growl he made his way over to the tents for the employees of Gringotts. The goblins that had come with him, as usual not trusting humans and their ways they claimed, were watching him. Bill had a long time ago learned to ignore their stares. Their gaze burning in his back and narrowing in on him, as if they thought he stole something. He muttered under his breath and let himself plopped down on a chair with a sigh and rubbed his temples. Today was not really his day. He groaned loudly when the headache, he had since yesterday, was making itself known again. He grimaced in pain and let his head rest in his hands. Maybe he should have stayed in bed today but it was no use. He needed the money and he could visit his brothers as soon as this job was finished. Even when it was after the Christmas holidays, he could always asked Sirius if he could stay with him. The twins he could visit every day but Harry would have to wait for the weekends then.

He looked up from the ground when he heard his name being called. He blinked when he saw that it was none other Darkedge. He was actually the only goblin that Bill could talk normally with. Okay, maybe not normal but they made some civil talk without getting sneered at or smirked at every two seconds as if he were something lesser than them. Maybe he was, maybe he was not. He did not know if he really was or not. That would something he would never find out at all.

"What is it?" he asked blinking.

"You have post"

"Uhmm... from whom?" he asked totally confused.

Normally he would never get a letter to this time of the year. He had made sure that his parents did not know his owl address and the only persons that did know it were the twins. He didn't trust anyone other with that information. He knew that those two could keep it safe.

"How should I know? Am I your mother?" was the reply.

"No?" somehow he got the feeling to bash his head against the nearest hard surface.

"Then don't ask me questions I do not have an answer to!" he sneered at Bill but muttered under his breath. "Humans, hopeless creatures they are! They can't even use their brains and always need help like some little child."

Bill's left eye twitched when he heard the goblin's muttering that he did not try to hide at all. The others around him snickered at him while the humans shook their heads in sympathy with him. Each of them having heard those words directed at them at point in their career with Gringotts. But Bill was a special case, you see. He got to hear those lovely words every day. You would think that he would have learned after years with working for the goblins when to ask questions and when not. But it seemed that he did not.

"I think we all have understood now Darkedge!" he nearly snarled out. "Can I have the letter now?"

"Of course, but that cost"

Bill groaned when he heard this and just took the letter. "No way am I paying for my own post, Darkedge. Try it with someone other"

Bill left the sneering goblin and made his way over to his tent. He eyed the red envelope and white ink on it. He had no idea from who it could be. But he was sure that he was about to find about.

**Leaky Cauldron**

Sirius groaned when he saw with whom exactly he was supposed to meet with. Why did he agree to go and meet with Saiko's spy? He knew even before he had agreed to take the mission on that it would be someone that he would hate. And of course he was right. Because it was none other than Augusta Longbottom, his jaw hit the ground at seeing here. What the hell was going on here? He was sure that the woman was, even though she hated Albus Dumbledore, light and nothing other. Never would he have thought that she was in the same league as Saiko. He blinked a few times and wondered when she was about to kill him. Augusta and he were never on friendly terms since the death of Harry's parents and it hadn't changed even when he was declared innocent of his supposed crime. He eyed her warily when she took a seat opposite if him.

His left eye twitched when he saw her giving him a smile. He knew that she was doing that only to be polite and that it was completely faked. It was screaming fake loudly at him when he saw it. But nonetheless he gave her a smile back. It was silent between them for a short while till Augusta broke it.

"You know why I am here _Black_?" she spat his name out as if it was a disease. Yes, this woman knew how to hold a grudge against someone for a long time.

"Of course I want to know why you are here!" he said with a huff and crossed his arms.

Augusta just smiled at him and Sirius glared in her direction. She was enjoying this he just knew it. _`Sadistic old hag_´ he thought sulking. Why was it her of all people? He would have even preferred to sit here with Bella! Wait, no he wouldn't. He shook his head that was all just too confusing.

"It is easy, unlike you; my family was always in the serves of the Le-Fey family. It is for us a great honour to work for them." she told him with a cold voice and a dangerous edge in her old voice. "I have been working for My Lady since I was young and will still do so. But I would have never thought that I would have to work with the likes of _you_!"

Somehow Sirius got the feeling that Augusta wanted him dead. Maybe it was because she spat the last words at him in a manner that would want you to drop dead to the ground. And somehow the feeling was mutual.

"Don't worry the feeling's mutual, old hag" Sirius grinned when he saw the way Augusta huffed and her eyes narrowed in anger at him.

"For you it is Lady Longbottom, whelp! I do not have time for your childish games here! I am here to tell you to look out for Dumbledore and what his next plan will be. But if you are like this." She said with an angered voice. "Please, be my guest. It will cost you and not I"

Sirius growled at hearing those words. It was the old woman's fault too! He glared at her with all his might but gave in. It was for Harry's sake and whatever Dumbles had planned for his godson, it could not be good. Hell, was it ever for the good for his godson? No, of course it was never good for him.

"Fine, _Lady Longbottom_" he said her name and title in such a mockery he was sure she would jump over the table and kill if her face was anything to go by. "What is that the old goat fucking fool wants to do?"

She smirked at him when she heard his last words. "I thought I would never say such words and Merlin help me to live through them. But I have to agree with you on the old goats behalf."

Sirius just nodded and waited for to continue. No need to go and start a new fight between them or they would sit here for days.

"As you know we have a few spies in his mists and through that we have heard that he wants to..."

**Grimmauld Place, Harry's room**

It had been a few hours now since Harry had fallen asleep and he had yet to get a nightmare or to be visited by the Oldy one. Of course if the latter ever knew that Harry was mocking his name in such ways. He was sure that he would be dead in a matter of seconds without any words spoken to him. A great comfort, really. Anyhow, Voldemort was sleeping on his enemy's chest again after he was nearly thrown of the bed when Potter thought it would be funny to kick out in his sleep. Damn brat what the hell is wrong with him? Why was he such insisting on Voldemort to lose sleep? Of course, he took naps in the day too... but that has nothing to do with it! It was the matter that the brat was trying to stop him from sleeping when he wanted to. And no, he was not sulking damn it!

He shifted on his makeshift pillow while his tail was thumping up and down slightly behind him. He had woken up just a few seconds ago and was yawning and stretching now while Potter was mumbling something in his sleep. It sounded suspiciously like his name and he seemed to moan. He gave Potter a look and asked himself why he was not sucked into those dreams like usual when the boy was asleep. Because he was damn sure that he did not have sent the boy such a dream. Somehow he felt left out when he saw how the boy's cheeks began to flush and it travelled down from to his neck and seemed to travel farther down. His light red lips parted and he was panting a bit hard. A light sheen of sweat began to cover the boy's body, making his white t-shirt stick to his body tight and his hair was sticking at his neck while the rest was fanned out under Potter's body.

Voldemort jumped off the boy's chest when said person arched up from the bed. He sat beside the boy and eyed the way the boy's body was writhing. The legs parting on their own and spreading wide open. His back arched in a way that made Voldemort's eyes widened a bit and wonder just how flexible the boy is. His tail twitched behind him and he could smell the arousal from the boy in the air and of course see it clearly in those boxer's of his. He heard the boy keen in his sleep and took all his will power to not pounce on the boy, him being kitten a be damned but his instincts began to slowly take over when they saw his mate in such a state. He did not even notice that in his subconscious he had called the boy his mate; he was just too busy admiring the sight in front of him.

"Mhmm... Ngnn... Ah... ha ha... p-p-plea- Agnn"

Voldemort's head jerked up when he heard the boy keen and moan like this. In this moment he wanted to boy naked though he could pounce on him. He felt how something under his skin began to buzz and hum with power. It let his fur stand up and boil his blood to a heat that was soothing and familiar. His eyes widened when he felt that this was his magic. His magic he thought that he had lost with gaining this body but it seemed he did not. It only has seemed to be locked away and now it was free. Why he did not know. But he knew that he would be using it very soon. Like right now with letting Potter's boxers vanish. He purred when he saw the boxers vanish and Potter's semi-erection was freed. He felt his own arousal growing harder with the sight. The boy really was a sight to see and now to get some real taste on him. With a smirk he pounced on the boy.

Harry knew he was dreaming because something like this would never happen in the real life. Voldemort would never ever think about bedding him. Not that the other dreams he had were helping him in this matter. But somehow he got the feeling that this dream was... different? He didn't really know why. But it felt like it as if... as if it was real? He knew it was a dream though it had to be one right? He supposed so at least. But before he could think more of it he felt something lick his hard cock and he keened loudly at that.

Voldemort was sitting between Potter's spread legs and letting his magic surrounding him. He felt how his once tiny body began to grow and the fur to vanish. He blinked a few times when he noticed the height difference and smirked when he flexed his muscles. He had his body back and he was in bed with his enemy. Though why should he not use this opportunity and show his dear enemy just what he can do? With a smirk he let Potter's boxers vanish and his hands rest on his thighs. His thumb making circles on them. He felt how Potter began to tremble under his touch and eyed the erection and with a chuckle then decided to lick it. He was not disappointed when he heard Potter keen loudly. Ah what shall he do now?

Harry whimpered when he felt the hands leave his thighs. He wanted those hands back on this body right now. They made him feel wonderful and wakened something inside of him. He heard a chuckled and only thought that Voldemort was a bastard for doing this to him. He knew by now that it was and always will be Voldemort he would dream about. The bastard had made sure of that. He let out a loud moan when he felt something warm and wet close around him and arched his back.

Voldemort was smirking down at the boy and used his magic to make sure that the boy did not wake up. He didn't really want to explain to the boy how he came here and stop this nice, little activity of them. Though he made sure that the boy would think that this all was just a dream but he knew that Potter would stop believing this when he woke up and was sore. He let his mouth close around the boy's erection and sucked hard on it. He let his head then slowly move up and down the shaft stopping to either suck or lick at the cock. The sounds he got to hear were music to his ears.

"Ngnnn... ha ha... AHH...! Tom~!"

Well, they were if it weren't for the fact that the boy always called him Tom when he did that. Of course he hadn't had something against it when he was a damn little kitten. It was for his protection and he would be dead if the boy had known that he was Voldemort. Even in his dreams he didn't like the fact being called this wretched name but the boy just didn't stop it though he had to teach him a lesson now. Hopefully he would remember it for the next time. He hummed with the shaft still in his mouth and was not disappointed when Potter moaned again. Now to teach the boy to not call him Tom anymore with a smirk he let the cock slid from his mouth and hovered above the boy. His mouth near one of the boy's ears and blew into it. He chuckled when he saw him shiver and suckled on the boy's ear lobe.

Harry whimpered when he felt the wonderful heat of the mouth leave him. Why was this happening to him? It was just mean and evil. He could have cried then and there when the mouth had left him. But then he felt a warm breath along his ear and it made him shiver. It was then that he felt that his earlobe was sucked into something wet and warm and it made him mewl. He let his head turn to the side when the mouth began to kiss along the side of his neck. This dream was a really good one and he didn't want it to stop. The hands were back on his body when he felt them roam about his body and squeezing his butt a few times.

"Ngnnn... To- AH!" a mouth was next to his ear again.

"Now, now Harry, you know that is not what you should call me"

Voldemort snickered when he saw the expression that Harry made and the moan he let out. It was just too much fun to play with the boy like this. He then bit into the boy's neck and smirked against the flushed and sweaty skin when he heard a loud keening coming from the boy.

"Come on, Harry, you know what name to call me"

Voldemort chuckled when he saw how the boy tried to answer him but only a moan escaped his lips. This was going to be fun for him.

**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office** (KM: Meh is evil! MWAHAHAHAH!)

Dumbledore was sitting in his office and seething. His spy in the Ministry had not managed to get the damn Potter boy into Azkaban. How hard could it be to get the boy into prison? It is not like there was something stopping them from doing it. It was a simple task that had to be done. Smuggle false proof into the Ministry and make sure that the brat doesn't get a trail yet let it look like he had gotten one for the public and the Ministry. In short forging false proof and files about the 'case' but this did not happen at all. In fact there were never any files and proves sent to the Ministry when he had heard from his other spies in it. The question now for him was who was it that stopped the sending of his 'proves' and knew about it? He was sure that he had told no one about this. Not even Lucius just to be sure about it all. Albus let out a heavy sigh and leaned back into his chair in his office.

His plans were being destroyed to get rid of the brat. Everytime he thought that he had finally gotten the brat something destroys his plans or hinders them. But who could be possible doing this? As far as he knew was that only Lucius and him knew about his plans at all and he doubted that the blond would go against him. He was just too power hungry to do this. His white brow furrowed in thought and he tapped a long and bony finger against his chin in thought. The only one he could think of was that damn Saiko. She would be the only one that would dare to go against him. He chuckled weakly at that thought. But that was impossible. Why would she help the brat? He knew that there had to be another reason for her to help the Potter boy. His eyes twinkle madly and an insane glint appeared in his eyes when he remembered something. The memory let him chuckled darkly and a hysteria edge was in it too.

Whatever it is that the old man is remembering it has to be something very cruel. His laughing was growing steadily louder with each passing second and the portraits in his room eyed the Headmaster warily. Each of them knew that Albus had lost it already but this was proof enough that they had needed to hear. They had knew that he was a lost cause when young Harry first entered the office the Headmaster tried to use the _Imperio Curse_ on the young boy. But Hogwarts had stopped the Headmaster at that time and each of them was relieved when Hogwarts had stepped in.

"Oh soooo she is still angry with me because of it eh?" he chuckled darkly at that. "But it will not stop me from taking over..."

The portraits were silently watching the Headmaster. Whatever the old man had planned now, it couldn't be good. Fakwes was staring at the Headmaster with his black eyes. Eyes narrowing and twinkling with anger he knew that this time the Headmaster was going too far. He had to be stopped. The plan he was thinking about was just too cruel. The boy and his allies had to be warned and Tom too. He was after all in danger too. With a low thrill the phoenix vanished without trying to draw any attention to him by doing so.

But the old man did not notice it anyways. He was too deep into his own little world where the boy was already dead and he could rule over all those pitiful wizards. A dark chuckled was echoing through the Headmaster's office and the portraits were looking at each other. This was not good.

KM: ... I somehow don't like how I wrote this chapter.

Lilly: ... erm okay? Urgh... anyways! I bet you are wondering how the poll ended right? Well then you have to wait for chapter 9!

Tom(Mah kitten Tom that I have gotten): Meow?

Pia: _watches_

Voldy(Yeah Tom is back to Voldy or it would be confusing with mah kitten Tom): ... I hate KM!

KM: Whatever! Please read and review! Or no update!


	9. Voldemort was my kitten!

KM: Sooo... chapter nine!

Voldy: Die a painful, slow and tortures death!

Lilly: Forget it Voldemort, I tried that one already and it didn't work...

Harry: Help us!

KM: Awww sooo cute! And thanks for the reviews! I want more of those! Please?

**Disclaimer:** Why are you so mean to me! What have I ever done to you! _cries_

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Sooo now you will find out what happened to Tom! All of you people have vote sooo much! Sooo yeah! Now I am going to show you what will happen to Voldemort. If he behaves like a cat, if he has ears and a tail, or if he is still a bastard or nothing at all happened to him! I know I was mean with just ending it in chapter eight without telling what happened to Voldemort or how the poll ended. But that is why it gives a ninth chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA! ENJOY THE CHAP!

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 9**

**Voldemort was my kitten!**

_**Time skip next morning**_** Grimmauld Place, Harry's room**

It was early in the morning when Harry woke up. The sun was not even up yet but he woke from something warm next to him. He had his eyes still closed and his sleep fogged brain didn't really know what was going on though he touched that something that was so warm. He snuggled into the warmth and let out a sigh of content. He burrowed his head into the moving, what he assumed, pillow. But he jerked his head away when he heard a low chuckled coming from his 'pillow' and it vibrated under his cheek. He sat up and his green eyes were wide open and staring at the 'pillow' next to him. The moment his eyes laid upon the pillow he wished he died... and he wondered where his boxers where.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" and Harry fell from the bed.

Scarlet eyes flashed with amusement when they saw the reaction of the Potter-boy. It was an amusing sight to see. The way the boy had first burrowed his head into his chest and then jerked away as if bitten by a snake. The way his eyes had widened when they saw him. It was delicious. Voldemort chuckled and moved to the edge of the bed and looked down at the sprawled body of one Harry James Potter.

Harry groaned and held his head while his eyes were shut tight. His shirt had riddled up when he fell and his lower parts were now exposed to the scarlet eyes above him. Not that the owner of said eyes minded the view he was getting. It was a nice sight to see.

"Ow, my head" moaned Harry in pain and slowly sat up while blinking rapidly.

When he had his barging back, he could only gasp at what he saw. There hovering above him was his enemy Voldemort. But what shocked him the most was the amused expression on that handsome face with those scarlet laughing eyes.

"Really Potter, have you no shame?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the elder male above him and glared at him only to yelp when he was yanked up. A chuckled was met with his ears and he glared again at Voldemort only to let it drop when he saw the face of his supposed enemy. It was relaxed and not set up in its usual smug smirk or scowl or glare. It was something new to him and it baffled him. Voldemort on the other hand took this as chance to pull Potter on his lap.

"Tut, tut, boy" Harry twitched at those words and noticed where he was placed in.

If looks could kill Voldemort would be more than six feet under. But it did make Harry wonder how Voldemort came into Grimmauld Place. As far as he knew that bastard did not know where it was located let alone the words to enter with the _Fidelius Charm_. Sirius and Remus had it re-done after he had moved in with Sirius in the house and to make sure that Dumbles did not come for him when he last expected it to happen.

"Let go of me!" he struggled in Voldemort's hold but was unsuccessful of freeing himself.

"I'd rather not that you run away, Potter" sneered Voldemort out, trying to hide his arousal when the boy wriggled in his lap. "We have so much to talk about"

Harry gulped when he heard the forbidden and darkness in the man's voice. It sent shivers up his spine and let him feel anxious. For what, he did not know. But somehow he got the feeling he was better off not knowing about this fact at all.

"What would that be...?" he hoped that his voice was not wavering like he thought it was.

Because, let's face it. If you were alone with your worst enemy in a room totally alone and without any weapon and at their mercy, wouldn't you act the same? Let's not forget that you are not having any boxers on at all and that something very big was poking your buttocks. Yes, it was totally normal and understandable for Harry to act in such a way.

"Why, the fact that I am here in your room, the war, those nice dreams of yours..." he trailed off while still sounding nonchalant.

It made Harry twitched and blush a beet red, maybe even redder? Harry coughed in awkwardness and hoped with all his might that Voldemort did not see his blush. But knowing his luck, the man did saw it and it made Harry blush harder and wish a hole would open up and swallow him.

"Erhm... do I have to sit here?" Harry wished he could slap himself. He sounded so meek even to his own ears.

His cheeks reddened a nice crimson colour when he heard an amused chuckle. That bastard was thinking that this is funny. Harry huffed and crossed his arms while pouting. This was not fair.

"Really, Potter, this is not a way to act when you are near your enemy" scolded him Voldemort.

Harry only glared at the wall. Of course he knew that you should not act like this with your enemy. But can you blame him? Yesterday was everything normal for him and then he woke up with the Dark Lord next him, using him as a pillow and without any boxers on. Did he mention that he got the feeling that his virginity was at stake here too? No? Well, now he did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the red eyed man while trying to free himself and failing at it. "And can you let go of me?"

And no, he did not just whine the last part out. That must be your imagination. Harry pouted when the arms around him only tightened their hold. Voldemort on the other hand found this highly amusing and a smirk was making its way on his face.

"Do you really need to ask how I got here, boy? Can't you work this out for yourself? And no, I like to know where my enemies are when I talk with them"

Somehow Harry had the feeling that Voldemort enjoyed humiliating him like this and that it was just a lie. No way in hell would he have done such a thing to Dumbledore, Harry was sure about this. He had never seen the old goat on the Dark Lord's lap. In fact, now that he thought about it. It was a scary thought and he was sure that his horror was shown in his face too. Voldemort sighed and nearly rolled his eyes at the Potter heir. It was not that he didn't like the silence but he had thought that the boy would give him a fight here and not just sit there. Oh well, he could always get the boy while they talked.

He smirked when he got the perfect idea to get the Potter brat to comply with him. He took Potter's face in his hands and then turned his head to him, sitting face to face with each other. He smirked at the boy that was staring at him now and then blushed. It was nearly cute how the boy acted with him.

"Now, Potter, I have a few questions for you and you will answer them, yes?"

Harry just nodded, the tone Voldemort used on him didn't bold well with him. Somehow it let him feel vulnerable, which he was, and that he should better obey or else. But there was also the fact that the elder was much more powerful than him and could use wandless magic at any given time, not like him. He was at Voldemort's mercy here and both of them knew it.

"Good, then I want to know from you, how it came that you dream of me?"

Harry heard the mockery in Voldemort's voice. But it still didn't help him, he blushed. It isn't like you always dream of your worst enemy in such a way, with said enemy finding out about it. Harry was sure that all of his blood had rushed to his head. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and that bastard was chuckling at him, this wasn't helping him in the slightest.

"Well, Potter, I am waiting?"

Harry didn't really know what to say to this and he was still boxer less! Talk about an awkward situation! Voldemort was getting annoyed with the silence on Potter's part. He wanted some answers from the brat, now!

"I do not like to repeat myself once more Potter, though you better tell me now!" the way Voldemort growled those words out made Harry shiver.

Harry just stiffened when he heard those words. He didn't really know how to answer this and he wanted to have some boxers damn it! Why did that have to happen to him? Maybe he shouldn't have dyed Sirius hair pink with orange streaks when he came home. But it was just too tempting and he had been asking for it. Karma really is a bitch. He sighed and let his head hang. Voldemort on the other hand was really getting pissed. Why was it that this brat did not answer him? What was so hard on the question that the brat did not understand to answer him? There was nothing hard at this at all. He growled lowly in the back of his throat and was faintly amused when the boy jumped in his lap.

At least he got some entertainment out of this. He felt how the boy began to tense under him and leaned down, his mouth next to Potter's ear. He felt how the boy shivered and wondered from what it could be. Was it from fear? Or was it from something completely different? It would certainly be interesting to know. But he was called back to the present by Potter's stuttering voice.

Now why can't the brat always be like that? It would have made his life so much easier to begin with his.

"Erhm... well, you see..."

Voldemort just let a bemused chuckle out and Harry could have sworn that he was now in hell. This was even worse than when Sirius thought it would be funny to dress him up as a girl and then take photos of it. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and the fact that Voldemort had now curled an arm around his waist was not helping. _`Damn! Get a grip of yourself, Potter! You have to get away from this snake bastard... BUT HOW?_´ he cried out mentally. It was just not fair that his life was so fucked up.

"Yes, Potter...?"

Damn this smug bastard to Dumbledore's underwear and back! Maybe without the coming back part, the bastard deserved it.

Harry began to fidget in the Dark Lord's lap. "Can't I sit on my own...?"

"No, as long as you do not answer me you shall be sitting here"

Harry groaned when he heard the smugness in Voldemort's voice. Of course the arsehole would love to see him in such a position and milk it for all it is worth. What had he done in his past life to deserve something like this happening to him?

"At least give me some boxers then!" Harry whimpered out, he still felt vulnerable and berated himself in the same time for whining in front of the man that could kill him at any given moment.

"Why should I let you have a pair mhmm...? It is your fault after all for not keeping them on from last night, is it not?"

Harry knew that Voldemort was playing with him and trying to get a reaction out of him. The bastard was doing a great job in doing so already. Wait, did Voldemort just say it was his fault? How can this be his fault even he doesn't even know why he didn't wear his boxers to begin with?

"What the hell do you mean it is my fault!" he yelled at the bastard while turning around and japing his finger Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort was bemused the way Harry's mood changed so fast. Maybe he should tell him how it was his fault? It would be quite funny to see Potter's face then. He chuckled at that thought and his eyes flashed with hidden amusement.

"Fine, Potter, it is because you has just to dream about us having sex and I was near and just ha-" but Voldemort never got finish his sentence because Harry slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it!" he hissed at him while his face went red. "How the hell did you get in here anyways?"

Instead of getting an answer, an eyebrow raised. Harry twitched at that and was ready to suffocate Voldemort with just his hand. _`That might be not such a bad idea after all_´ he snickered evilly in his mind and imagined the bastard slowly chocking to death. He was sure that he would do a great favour for all people out there.

"Think Potter, you were the one that brought me in here"

"I did not! I would never do such a thing!" Harry bristled out in anger his fingers twitching.

"But you did, boy. Think harder"

"I didn't! How can I think about something like that when I don't even know what you mean?" he argued back.

Voldemort just sighed pushed the boy down, smirking when he heard a thump and looked down at Potter. Said person was scowling at him and rubbing his bottom while he was on his knees and hand. It was something he should better not have done in the presence of a certain person. But Harry didn't know that, nor did he know that Voldemort to some extend accepted the fact that he _kind of liked_ the boy.

...

Nagini will never let him live that one down should she find out.

"Potter, do you really mean to tell me that you forget all about your little kitten?" a smirk was making its way onto Voldemort's face.

Harry just blinked at him and cocked his head to the side in thought. His eyes widened when he finally understood what Voldemort meant with that. _`Oh Merlin, please tell me it is not like I think it is! It can't be!_´ he thought while he began to tremble. Voldemort just chuckled at the picture that Potter made. It was really amusing for him.

"Do you get it now, Potter?" he asked him while chuckling.

It was silent after he asked that. Harry just couldn't really believe it. He should have noticed it! He always felt pain when Voldemort was near. It gave him a headache that made his head feel like it was going to explode. Just like right... now? It was then that Harry noticed that there was no pain at all coming from his scar and Voldemort was in front of him. He should feel pain but he didn't. Why was that?

"P-prove it, prove to me that you are my kitten" he demanded, forgetting for a short time about the scar issue.

"Let me think... how about the fact that you and my familiar are gossiping about me and my bad habit of killing _Muggles_?"

"That proves nothing!" actually it did but Harry was not about to admit that to him. "Try something other"

A smirk made its way onto Voldemort's face and Harry somehow got the feeling that he should run for his life. But before he could even move a muscle Voldemort said something that made Harry wish he had never picked up this kitten. Damn him and his love for animals.

"Last week you were hiding from Nagini because she was bugging you about a mate and that she had the perfect candidate for you, three days ago you and your Dogfather had been talking through the _Floo_ and spoken of a way to get you away from Dumbledore and his schemes about using you in the war even though you are neutral and yesterday you had talk to me ab-"

But Voldemort never got to finish due to the fact that a cherry red Harry was again in his lap and holding his mouth close. Harry was sure that all the blood of his body was now in his face and he wouldn't really be surprised should he pass out from this alone right now.

"F-fine, I believe you! But there is something other it bugs me if you were really my kitten then why did I not feel any pain! Heck, why am not feeling any at all right now?"

This was a really good question. Why was the boy not feeling any pain at all? Not even Voldemort knew why it was like this. As far as he knew there was no spell or potion that could do something like that. Even if there was one Potter would have used that one already. But then again it did have his advantages with the pain. Harry would always know if he was near or not.

"I have honestly no idea for that, boy. But now answer my other question, why are you dreaming of me?" Voldemort said this in a casual tone and it made Harry wonder what the hell he was up to.

Sometimes Harry really wished he wouldn't suck at _Occlumency_ so much, maybe then he would not be stuck in such a situation. But it was too late now and the only way out of this would be either to answer Voldemort or somehow find a way to get away from him. Where was Nagini when you needed her? Now Harry really wished that she would come and rescue him from her leering, when happened that anyway, master. Harry swallowed and tried to move away. But before that happened arms sneaked around him and pulled him closer to a chest.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Harry yelled while pounding his fists against the chest.

"I don't think so" Voldemort chuckled at what Potter was doing. It was highly amusing when he and the boy both knew that it was no use. "It is your own fault for this. You belong to me now the moment you had those dreams and admitted you have a thing for me. You are mine now, boy. Mine to kill, mine to destroy, mine to hate, mine to love and as long as I live no one shall have you."

Those words sent a shiver down Harry's spine and he wondered how it had come down to this. First it was just asking why the dreams and how Voldemort came into the house and now he was sitting in Voldemort's lap and being told that he was Voldermort's property. Something that he did not like and his temper agreed with him on this one. He would show him that he was owned by no one. Not even some magical strong bastard that could kill him any given moment. It was something that would not just take in like that.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Harry shouted while he somehow threw Voldemort on his back and was now straddling his hips. "I am not your property for you to use like you want to! I am my own person and not your toy! If you want someone like this, go and use your Corpse Munchers for that!"

"But you are so much more amusing... dear"

"What did you just call me?" Harry asked him through gritted teeth. He somehow got the feeling that Voldemort was enjoying this a tad too much for his liking.

Voldemort just smirked at the boy and didn't say anything else. Harry glared at him when he did not talk to him and was ready to suffocate the bastard with his pillow. Maybe this was not such a bad idea after all. He would be doing the world a great favour then.

"Now, now my precious that is no way to talk to me"

Harry's eye twitched and he was sure that somewhere a puppy had just died. Because no way in hell would Voldemort of all people call him such a name, him being on drugs or not. Or it could be that he was dreaming some fucked up dream. He was sure that it was the latter.

"Die, you old fart!" with that Harry took a pillow and began to beat Voldemort.

Said person could only blink when he was assaulted by a pillow and could do nothing to defend himself. It was really surprising him and he had not thought that Potter would actually do anything to him. He had thought that the boy would be too shocked to even think about something like this. Never mind the fact that this was not a real weapon.

**Ireland, Manor of Saiko**

Saiko was sitting in her meeting room and waiting for her subordinates to arrive. Today was a day all of them had been working to. Because today was the day that each of her subordinates would bring in the 'dirt' that is not very well known about Dumbledore and would began to plan out how to bring this in the open with the Ministry together. The room was big enough to house all Hogwarts students in it and there would still be enough room for a few people. A loud crack was heard and Saiko turned to the little creature that was more known as a _House-Elf_ and nodded to it, giving it the sign to let the people in. No words were spoken it was out of respect and the _House-Elf_ knew that this woman was higher in status than it was and thus was not allowed to talk to her.

It was only allowed to talk to her should its Mistress talk first to it and ask of it something. It may be something strange to an outsider but to the _House-Elf_ it was not. It was totally normal and that was the way it grew up. The door opened the first people entered.

"Good morning my Lady" greeted her Augusta Longbottom with a courtesy.

"A good morning to you too, Lady Longbottom, I see that you have brought Lord Black with you"

Sirius just grunted as a greeting. It was too early in his opinion to be up. The sun wasn't even up yet and they were holding this meeting. Why so early when he could still be in bed and dream about frying Dumbledore over a bonfire? It was just not fair. But he knew this was needed when they wanted to bring Dumbledore down. It was because of him that this war was even started.

"Black, can't you at least show some manners once in your life time?" sneered Augusta at him. Honestly it wouldn't kill him.

"Is too early... I need coffee first" mumble the Black Lord out.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Of course not, Augusta; I can think of other things too! I can't forget my godson and my pranks and Moony and the shit Dumbledore puts us through."

"I hardly conspire these things important, maybe the Dumbledore issue and your godson but the other things? What are you, a child that learns to walk and talk?"

"What did you say, old had?" he bristled angrily.

"Who are you calling old, boy? I have you know that I am very young considered to other witches!"

"Oh really, I am sure that this is just your imagination on this matter!"

Saiko just shook her head the scene in front of her. It was just too sad but she couldn't pay any more attention to them because her other guests seemed to arrive. Saiko watched with cold and icy eyes how her subordinates arrived. Would the public see just who was all working under her, it would be a great shock to them. Under the people that arrived were Narcissa Malfoy, Bill, Percy and Charlie Weasely, Zabini, Rudolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., who had taken into hiding in her Manson after the tournament, Andromeda Tonks, The Nott family and many other people that would have either belong into the Dark or Light families in the public's eye. It was really sad how narrowed minded most people could be.

Saiko nodded to all of them while they began to take seats on the table and talking under each other. Each of them having their own good news and speculating about what will happen next. Of course Sirius and Augusta had abandoned their little fight in favour of finding out what their Mistress had planned next and waiting for their next orders. Saiko let her eyes go through the crowed in front of her, nodding to herself she then stood up. It was all silent and each of them looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"All of you know why are here for today's meeting, yes?" she didn't wait for an answer from them and continued. "Thanks to our dear Narcissa, we have enough proof to show that Dumbledore has been controlling the Ministry from behind the scenes and used his positions to make sure that no one will find out about this. Rita, I hope you will make good use of your quill in this"

"Of course, I always had hoped to write something like this!" came the delighted voice from one Rita Skeeter.

"Good, good, now onto other matters. As you all know Voldemort has gone missing and no one other than Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore are behind this. I know that none of you have found him till now. But when you do, contact me immediately; his help is needed in this. I have been too long in the shadows and cannot continue and watch how Britain's magical world is destroying itself with Fudge. He would be the best candidate for the position as Minister. I know that all of you people agree with me.

Of course his earlier methods were not humanity and unorthodox but we have to change that and make sure that he will agree with us and us with him."

No one said anything to this. It was the truth after all. Voldemort did have the brain and the ideals to make sure that Britain would not go under and destroy itself. But how can they make him to agree with them and him stopping the _Muggle-Born_ killings? There are his little Death Eaters too that they could not forget. But when someone could get them to agree with them, it would only be Voldemort. First of all they had to find him and that had been coming tricky as of lately. No one really knew where he was and with Lucius and Dumbledore he could be everywhere. They were sure that he was not dead, he was not that easy to be killed as he had proved time after time though the only thing that they could have done was tricking him into something. But what could that be?

Augusta was the first one to speak after hearing this. A scowl was in her face, showing her displeasure of this but it was no use. They wanted this to work and this man was their only hope. She had to admit this but that did not mean that she had to like it.

"I think I am speaking for all of us here when I say, how? This man is thick-headed and it will take us time for him to agree, the time that we not have!"

Saiko sighed at hearing this. Yes, this was something she had dreaded to hear because, if she was frank with them, she did not know herself what to do in this situation. She really didn't know how to make him agree with them.

"Please Augusta, I know what you mean. I still do not know what we could give him to help us. We can only start now with Dumbledore and then with Fudge out of the office. If I am to be frank with you, I do not have an idea myself how to make him work with us."

It was silent after this till the Zabini Matriarch spoke up. "I may have an idea how to make him work with us... but we need Potter for this"

This was something that Sirius did not like at all and hi voiced his opinion loudly out. "OH HELL NO! EVERYTHING BUT MY GODSON! I have just made sure that Bumbles can't get his hands on him! No way will I let Voldemort have him now!"

The 'Death Eaters' flinched at hearing this. Of course everyone had heard about this and how Black had fought against the old coot to make sure that Harry stayed with him.

"Oh no, Black! I meant that our Lord would more agree with your terms if it were Potter that told them to him... I mean the boy is the only one that had bested him" she trailed off and hoped that Black would at least believe her in this.

It was true after all. The boy would be the only one that would get Voldemort to listen to them. He did beat the man time after time and sometimes got him to listen to him.

"Fine" he huffed out and crossed his arms. "But if he does one funny thing to my godson, I grill his ass!"

"Of course, Black" Augusta rolled her eyes at hearing this.

Sirius would really never change. That man will never grow up, a child in a man's body.

"If that is out of the way, I would like that Charlie and Percy begin with talking about Dumbledore and what he has done in the Ministry in public, talk about suspicions in the Ministry and such"

The men in question nodded their heads and blinked when files appeared in front of them.

"Read them, they will help you with this. Now Rita, I know that you have been listening in on Dumbledore and Lucius meetings. Write it in an article and everything other you have found out about their plans, report to me. We will then discuss how we can use this information in an article then. I don't care if those are rumours or not. We need this to get them back, is that understood?"

Rita nodded at her boss' words and _Apparated_ out of the room. She knew when she was dismissed and not needed anymore. Her job now was it to get people out of Dumbledore's clutches and begin to believe into their cause.

"The Death Eaters of you, I want to go and find Voldemort. I don't care how you do it but the moment you find him tell him about the proposition I made and at least get him to agree to meet me"

"We make sure that this will happen. And what is about Bellatrix? She has totally lost it in the years she was in Azkaban"

"I don't care how you do it but make sure that she will not get between this. She is a lost cause and she is in need of help. As long as she is like this she cannot help us." Saiko told them.

"Ah... yes, of course..." Rudolphus didn't really know what to say about this.

She was his wife. But he doubted that any help could help her at all. She was already too lost in her insanity and that was that. He knew this very well and had given up any hope to get his Bella back. He may not show it but he loved his wife and if death was the only way to free her from it then there was nothing he could do about it. Of course, Saiko may not have said that it was death that would await his wife. But he could read between the lines and those were screaming the words at him.

"Augusta, I want that you together with Bill and Black to go in search of something for me. It will help is a great deal against Dumbledore."

Saiko smirked when she saw the twitch in Augusta's left eye. It seemed that she was not that happy to go together with Black on a mission... again. Ah, it was fun to watch them interact like that. It was great entertainment for her.

"And please, behave like the adults you are and not like five year old children" she told them with a stern voice.

"Of course, my Lady"

"Hn fine"

"I mean it you two. If only one of you misbehaves and you have to look after Dumbledore himself."

**Ministry**

Rita Skeeter was in her beetle form and hiding in the office of Dumbledore that he had there as chief of the Wizangmont. The office in itself did not look any different than the one back at Hogwarts. The only difference was the lack of portraits. But that was of no importance for her, what was of importance was the fact that today Dumbledore would meet with Lucius and Barty Crouch Sr. Rita didn't really know why Barty would meet up with them but she had already a good idea. The only thing she had to do was listening in on them and then write it in her article like her last ones. Of course she had to be careful to not be detected but she had managed the last few times and today would be no difference if she had a say in this.

Rita tensed when the door to the office opened and she hurriedly hide behind one of the trinkets in the office. It was show time...

_**That afternoon**_** Grimmauld Place, Kitchen**

Harry, fully clothed thank god for that, was sitting in the kitchen with a smirking Voldemort opposite of him. Really, he didn't really know what he had done to deserve this but he was sure that it was all Sirius fault. When was it not? He growled at the smug bastard and began to stab his lunch with his fork. The poor lunch it never lived passed this terrible torture.

"Stop smirking like that!" Harry growled out while is grip tightened on the fork.

"And why ever should I listen to you? If I remember correctly then I am the stronger one of us, have more power and could easily kill you, yes?"

Harry just growled at hearing those words. Damn him for being right and damn him for knowing that he knew that Harry knew it too.

"Shut it you smug bastard!"

Voldemort just raised an eyebrow at those words and leaned one elbow on the table while his chin rested in the palm of his hand. Harry just glared at him before he looked smug at the bastard in front of him.

"I am going to sue you!" Harry cried out while his knife pointed at him.

Voldemort's chin slipped out of his hand and it hit the table hard while he looked totally shocked at the Potter heir. Did he just hear right? Did the boy just say that he will sue him, him the Dark Lord?

"What?" he asked totally baffled.

"You heard me! I am going to sue you!"

He couldn't help himself. He had to just ask. "Why?"

"Why, you ask?" Harry asked him bemused. "Because you are a paedophile that's why!"

"What...?" Voldemort really didn't know what to say to this.

Harry was right in a way. He was a paedophile for lusting after the younger and all the things he had done to him. But if he remembered correctly the boy did not protest to any of it. That had to count for something but the brat would most likely lie in court and everyone would believe him. He lost that one, one way or another.

"You heard me, old man!"

Voldemort's eye twitched when he heard that. He was many things a Dark Lord, a bastard and many other things had he been called. But never in his entire life had he been called old. Come to think of it, it was only Potter that did that. No one would really have thought that he was an old man with that body that he currently had and will have for a very long time.

"Potter..." he growled out and Harry the nerve to look at him innocently.

"Yes? What is it, Tommy?"

Voldemort just growled louder at those words and the way the boy was playing innocent with him. Oh hell no, he would not play this game with the boy. He would make sure that the boy knew his place with him. A smirk made its way on his face and it was frightening Harry to some extend but not by much. What horrible thing could possible happen to him?

"Potter, don't forget which one of us has a wand this moment and which one has not" Harry didn't like the smirk on 'Tommy's' face at all. "Do you really want to find out how it is to be on the receiving end of my temper?"

"Erhm... no?"

"Then shut up and eat your lunch!"

"Aw, don't you like it when I talk with you?" Harry asked with a pout and Voldemort's eye twitched.

The brat was mocking him, he just knew it. But no way in hell would he let the boy win in this. He was a Dark Lord and Dark Lords do not lose to sixteen year olds. Well, expect to Harry that is but the boy was never normal to begin with.

"Watch it, brat!"

_**Time skip three days**_** Grimmauld Place, Kitchen**

Harry was sitting in the kitchen and reading the _Daily Prophet_ even though it was rubbish. The rubbish in it was at least funny and something to laugh about.

"Voldemort, I think you should read this..." Harry said with a pale face when he had read the article.

"And why should I read this rubbish?" Voldemort asked him dryly.

"Because it has something to say about Lucius and the old goat"

"And that is new, how? As far as I know they are always portrayed as good in it" he said while drinking his coffee.

"Not this time! Just read it!"

Deciding to humour the boy, Voldemort took the paper from Potter and began to read the article. With each passing word he read his eyebrow began to rise.

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Headmaster and School Councillor corrupting our children**_

_This reporter has grave news to deliver to all the parents out there that let their children go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Six days ago at exactly Wednesday have one Albus Dumbledore and one Lucius Malfoy hold a secret meeting in the Ministry. This reporter was shocked at what she had heard in this meeting. It seemed that this meeting was a secret one because none of the other members of the school board had been seen and this reporter had stumble upon them after an interview with the new Head of the Aurors. What was discussed in this meeting was something that has shocked this reporter to the bone and she can't really fathom in words. Thus she has decided to give you the meeting word to word._

_(Reporter Note: __**Lucius Malfoy**__ will be bold while talking and __Albus Dumbledore__ underlined)_

_**Good evening, Albus.**_

_Good evening to you too, Lucius, my boy! I hope you had a-_

_**Cut that foolish game of yours, Albus. You know why I am here. The Potter-boy is a problem and the Dark Lord is still missing as you know. I would have never thought that your plan would work...**_

_Ah, my boy, of course it would work. Voldemort will be no problem of ours when we have taken care of the Potter and the Death Eaters loyal to him._

_**Be that it may, Albus. We have other problems now. Not only is the Potter-boy under Lady Le-Fey's protection, she even threatened us or have you forgotten this little fact?**_

_But you forget, Lucius. The woman does not have the power to protect the boy all the time!_

_**Foolish old man! Of course she has! Don't tell me you forget who she is!**_

_My boy, everyone has a weakness and this woman is not an exception to that rule._

_**Albus, I know that you are a great and powerful wizard but both, you and I, know that this woman can easily destroy us and make sure no one knows that it was her. Don't tell me you have forgotten about IT?**_

_Yes, how could I forget THAT? But this is not of topic here. We need to make sure that she is busy though there is no protection on Potter in the next few weeks._

_**May I ask why?**_

_Lucius, you know how important the boy is to our society yes? We need to get rid of him and made sure that Voldemort is to blame. While there is drift between the sides, we will make our move. I have told you already the plan and what will happen. But we need Potter for this dead._

_**Yes, I remember you. You told me times and again how important it were. But how are we getting to the boy? As far as I know the boy is never seen alone and at least Black knows what we are up to.**_

_You do not need to worry about this. Your son and Ginerva will be enough to get to the boy._

_**Are you implying to get my son and this girl to lie to the boy and telling him that they want to be friends and that Ginerva knew nothing about what you have been talking with her about?**_

_Certainly, my boy, a little apology here and the boy will forgive her and Draco will tag along. Harry Potter will then be my pawn and Ginerva just needs to use a little love portion to get him to agree to do for her whatever she wants him to. It will be easy for us._

_This reporter was horror stricken at what she heard between those two men. What you, my readers, just read was just little piece of information being traded. It is inhuman what those two people have planned on doing, to go and use a child like that and drugging him. This reporter wonders what has happened to our society that there is so much corruption in it. Albus Dumbledore, our hero from the first war, is not the same person we once have known him. That he would go and abuse his power in such a way. It is a sad and pathetic tragedy._

_It seemed that even the best under us can be corrupted by power. The Headmaster of Hogwarts seemed not be as innocent and light as we all thought when I judge this meeting right. He seems to be in the same league as the Dark Lord but compromised with the Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore uses his grandfatherly mask and his position as Headmaster to get to his goals._

_Now readers I ask of you. Is this man really someone that should look after our children while they are in Hogwarts? Is he really as light as he seems to be? Will he go and try to use our children like he is trying to use Harry Potter?_

_But the biggest question here is, is he worse than our current Dark Lord?_

_This reporter does not know the answer but she hopes that at least the Ministry will do something against this. If not then our society is doomed._

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

_More information on the meeting between Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy page 6._

_Missing Dark Lord? More about this on page 10._

_Dark Lord really a Dark Lord or did Albus Dumbledore play with us all? More about this on page 13._

Voldemort was seething at what he had read and crumbled the news paper in his hands. The information on the other pages had him lose control on his magic that was now cracking madly around him. Its colour was black and forming around him like a coat. This sight was frightening Harry. Harry had backed up in a corner far away from the pissed of Dark Lord and was now whimpering in fright. This was a sight he had never seen on the Dark Lord and it was really frightening him. It just proved to him that he was really nothing against him and has so much to learn still.

Harry swallowed heavily when he felt the magic brush against him. It sent shivers down his spine. The magic didn't feel safe to him, it was dark and it was dangerous. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to submit to the being that let this strong magic out. Hell, even his magic wanted him to submit to this being. But he was just too frightening to listen to them. Even if he did, Harry would have done it on his own too. He knew that Voldemort was dangerous and just out of luck lived through their few encounters. It had nothing to do with his abilities. It was just that, luck. Dumb luck at that, that always let him escape with his life.

Voldemort on the other hand didn't really notice his surroundings anymore. He was just too angered to even see straight. But he was brought out of his rage filled trance when he heard whimpering. He blinked a good few times till his focus was back and slowly took deep breathes. His magic was slowly calming down and began to retreat into his body but it was still lashing out a few times while doing so. The whimpering just got louder when the magic lashed out again. It was then that Voldemort decided that whoever was whimpering there, he did not like it coming from them.

Harry was pressed tightly against the wall and whimpered louder. Even though the magic was slowly calming down, it did not help him calming down. It was still frightening to him and he really wished that Padfoot or Moony were there and held him. But they were not here instead there was a psychopathic and powerful wizard with him that was out for his blood and currently pissed off. Not a comforting thought for him. Harry knew that there really shouldn't be any fear of Voldemort; he knew the man was not angry with him but he couldn't help it. The power that Voldemort had just shown spoke volumes to him. That was frightening.

Voldemort sighed when he was in control of himself again and rubbed his temples when he saw how Potter was curled into a ball in a corner far away from him. Great, that was really something that he needed. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do with Potter right now. He had never been in a situation where he had to comfort someone. He had always killed them or tortured them when they were getting on his nerves with their wailing. But this was different. The boy had been looking after him while he was in that... 'condition'. Though that had to be counting for something, right?

"Potter!" he barked out but it only made the boy recoil and whimper.

Yes, Voldemort had no real idea what he had to do now. He was thoroughly fucked in this situation. He sighed again and slowly made his way over to the boy. Maybe he should try a different approach? It was a good start.

"Po- Harry, calm down here is nothing to fear or that will hurt you" by Merlin did it sound weird to call the boy by his given name and say such things.

"Liar, there is always something out there to harm me!"

Voldemort sighed and rubbed his temples again. The boy was really trying his patience.

"I said that nothing is _here_ that will hurt you, not _out there_!" he said in frustration. "Now come here and stop being so pathetic!"

That got a reaction out of the boy.

"Who the hell are you calling pathetic you paedophile? If I remember correctly it is you that never success in killing me"

"At least I did not just whimper like a little girl the last few minutes, brat!" Voldemort growled out.

"At least I am not an old fart that tries to be young!" Harry yelled back.

"What was that brat!"

"Oh, are your ears failing you in your old age already? Too bad, at least I a-" Harry yelped and ducked the oncoming spell sent at him.

Voldemort had his wand out and pointed at the space were once Harry stood and his left eye was twitching. The brat was really trying him here and damn it, he was winning in it too. Something he did not like happening. Harry who was now currently hiding behind the counter was snickering to himself, all facts about the previous situation forgotten and more thinking about ways to annoy Voldemort further. Thinking about Voldemort, Harry wondered where his godfathers where. It had been three days since he last heard of them and there was no sign on them. Maybe Sirius got himself in prison again on Hawaii; Harry wouldn't put it past him.

Harry, feeling brave, slowly raised his head and peeked above the counter only to come face to face with Voldemort. The next thing that happened was so fast neither of them knew if it really happened at all. Harry jumping back while yelping tripped over a chair which led to him falling on the table that then flipped over and sent his half eaten lunch at Voldemort who ducked. But the flying lunch then landed on Kreacher who had just entered the kitchen with resulted in him screeching like a banshee thus waking up Walburga. The bitch began screaming again about _Purebloods_ and traitors.

This then lead to a very pissed off and annoyed Voldemort with a wand in his hand that was sparkling with the _Avada Kedavra_. Harry, seeing the danger he was in, decided that this was a good time to leave the older man alone and hope that he may kill the _House-Elf_ that doesn't really want to serve under him and Sirius but is still doing it because the little thing has no other choice.

"I think I will search for Nagini... she has been awful quiet lately..." Harry mumbled to himself while crawling out of the dangerous war zone.

"DAMN YOU POTTER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" was all Harry heard before he was hiding in his room.

Harry: Where the hell is KM! I am going to kill her!

Lilly: I have no idea... she left in the middle of the chapter...

Voldy: That woman is dead!

Lilly: Oh, she left a letter!

_**Dear little Sissies,**_

_**If you are wondering where I am, don't bother. I left the country to go and build myself a new life and be far away from you guys. I had gotten the feeling as if I was going to die should I have stayed till the end of the chapter. I am sure that Harry has already threatened my life together with Voldemort.**_

_**Anyways! I will send you the chapters when they are finished always with a note attached for the readers!**_

_**Bye-bii~**_

_**KM**_

Lilly: ...

Harry&Voldy: ...


	10. Stiff and boring Meetings

Lilly: ...wow... so KM really meant what she said in her letter huh...?

Harry: Seems so, what now?

Voldy: We do what she would do

Lilly: Try and take over the world?

Voldy: That too, but I was more about putting the damn chapter up!

Harry: ... enjoy...

**Disclaimer:** ... I hate you! Die a slow, painful and torturous death!

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Never thought to come this far with the story... I thank all the people that have put my story on their alert and fav lists! _sniff_ I love you guys! I thank the people that put ME on their fav and alert lists! And of course, the reviewers get special thanks! Now to the chapter, Saiko will for the first time meet Voldemort and Harry will be with him. Why? Because Harry is his little sex-toy, that's why! We all know it is true! And a warning to you guys... this chapter will have flashbacks... kill me now!

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 10**

**Stiff and boring Meetings**

_**Time skip three days**_** Grimmauld Place, Living-room**

If someone had told Sirius and Remus that they would be sitting in Grimmauld Place's living-room together with Voldemort and drinking tea, they would have laughed at them and gave them a free ticket in an asylum. But now it was a totally different situation. Especially when you count the fact that Harry was forced to sit in the Dark Lord's lap and staring at them with wide eyes, pleading them to help him out of this situation. Said Dark Lord was smirking smugly at this fact while Nagini was coiled together next to him and watching them all. Yeah, this was totally normal and they should have thought of it sooner happening than later.

With Harry around something like this was bound to happen someday. Though it surprised them how they could be still surprised about this.

"So can you please explain again, how you guys came so... erhm... touchy feely with each other?" asked Sirius his godson or the Dark Lord.

"Well, you see... it was like this..."

**FLASHBACK**

Harry was found in the living-room lying on the couch with Nagini coiled together on his stomach. After his very fast escape from a very pissed off Voldemort he had hide in his room together with Nagini. Now the two of them were lying on his bed and lazing around. Harry was watching his ceiling and smiled when he saw the stars. It was a relaxing sight. Nagini was lightly snoring and her tongue was slithering in and out. It was quite the funny sight to see. Harry strained his ear to hear if Voldemort was still pissed. Of course normally you would hear any screaming in any rooms. But this is a house of wizards though each and every room was charmed sound proof.

Sirius had claimed that it was just because he didn't want to hear the screaming of his mother in each and every room and let's not forget Kreacher. Though it was a bit problematic for Harry to hear if Voldemort was still pissed or not. But that was not his problem right now. It was Kreacher's problem now, in his opinion at least.

_§§ You think your Massssster is calm again?§§_ asked Harry.

_§§How ssssshould I know?§§_

_§§Hum... I don't know...? Maybe becaussssse you are hisssss familiar?§§_

If snakes could blush Nagini would be bright red by now, Harry was sure of it the way Nagini began to shift on him.

_§§Come now, Nagini, no need to be ssssshy now... isssss he now?§§_

Nagini just turned her head away from him. She was giving him the cold shoulder now, great. That was really something he needed right now. But it was then that Harry got an idea. Of course, he knew that Nagini had tried to tell him that the candidate for his mate was Voldemort. It wasn't that hard to figure out, with the way she was always muttering under her breath about her mate-less Master. He would be getting Voldemort back for what he had tried to pull on him earlier and Nagini would be delighted and not angry with him anymore.

Though with a smirk firmly placed on his face, Harry began hiss at her.

_§§Guesssss who hasssss a thing for me?§§_

Now that got Nagini's attention. She looked at her 'Snakeling' with doubtful eyes. Why should she not? It is after all her Master they are talking about and the man was thick headed. Before he agreed that he loved or liked anything or anyone, he would rather make peace with Dumbledore. Although that was unlikely to happen too, now that she thought about it.

_§§Isssss that really that hard to believe, Nagini? I tell you, he nearly raped me!§§_ well that was no lie.

_§§Did he now? He hasssss to court you firssssst! And he did not asssssk for my permissssssion!§§_

Harry's eye twitched when he heard that. It sounded as if Nagini was more worried about the fact that he did not ask for permission than the rape fact.

_§§Thomasssss and I will need to have a little chat when I sssssee him!§§_

_§§Nagini?§§_

_§§That boy! Who doesssss he think he isssss! Jussssst to go and molessssst my little Sssssnakeling without asssssking for my permisssssion for courtssssship firssssst!§§_

_§§Erhm... Nagini?§§_ but Nagini just continued to ignore him in favour of ranting.

_§§Jussssst he wait. When I get my tail on him!§§_

Now it was getting scary, Nagini was really angry and damn scary when she is. Harry was slowly backing away from the angered snake, well as much as he could with her lying on him. But what scared him the most was when Nagini suddenly stopped in mid-rant and stared at his door. This snake was really insane; maybe being Voldemort's familiar had finally cracked her?

_§§Nagini? Why are you glaring at my door asssss if it hasssss done sssssomething wrong?§§_ Harry asked the white snake confused.

But Nagini did not answer him instead she slithered off him and made her way in front of the bed and made herself big. She was standing in a protective stance in front of him as if she was protecting her nest. It was in a way true, he was her little 'Snakeling' that she would look after like any good mother would.

_§§Nagini...?§§_

Before Nagini could answer Harry or Harry could ask again the door opened and Voldemort entered. Of course, that had lead to some things. Nagini 'standing' taller and hissing at him about the fact that he should have asked for her permission to court 'her little Snakeling'. Harry watching Nagini and Voldemort with wide eyes and deciding whether he should laugh or scream for help, not that someone would come and help him anyway. Voldemort on the other hand looked either annoyed or amused at the way Nagini was lecturing him.

_§§Nagini!§§_ hissed Voldemort out in a warning but it was ignored by the snake.

_§§Don't you Nagini me, Thomasssss! What were you thinking to jussssst go and molessssst my Sssssnakeling!§§_

_§§By Salazar! Your Sssssnakeling? Have you gone mad, Nagini! He cannot be your little Sssssnakeling!§§_ Voldemort hissed out with a twitching eye.

_§§Of courssssse he isssss! I am hisssss mother now thusssss he issss my little Sssssnakeling!§§_ Nagini told him slowly as if speaking to a retard.

_§§But he isssss human! That isssss imposssssible!§§_

_§§Pff, detailsssss, detailsssss, Thomasssss!§§_ Nagini said while shaking the tip of her tail in a scolding manner.

Voldemort had enough of this. Nagini clearly had lost it.

_§§Nagini, I don't have to lisssssten to you! You are my familiar and I am the Massssster, you have to lisssssten to me!§§_

_§§I don't care! He isssss my Sssssnakeling! You ssssshould have asssssked for hisssss hand in courtssssship by my firssssst!§§_

Now Voldemort was sure that his familiar had finally lost it and it was all Harry's fault, when had the boy become Harry to Voldemort and why was he using the name anyways.

_§§Damn it, Nagini! He isssss not your little Sssssnakeling!§§_

Harry had decided that he would go with the first option and snickered at the way Voldemort and Nagini were bickering. It reminded him somehow like a boyfriend would ask his girlfriend's parents for their daughter's hand in marriage or at least courtship. It was then that he got an idea, an evil one at that. _`I somehow feel already sorry for him... but when I think about it... he deserved it!_´ Harry thought while he was cackling like loon in his thoughts.

_§§Mummy isssss right, Voldemort! You ssssshould have asssssked her firssssst for my hand in courtssssship!§§_

Harry really tried his hardest not to laugh at the face Voldemort was making. Nagini, if snakes could smirk and look smug, was giving Voldemort a victorious, smug smirk. Voldemort on the other hand was glowering at him for saying these words.

_§§Sssssee Thomasssss, he agreesssss with me! Now, you will apologize and asssssk me for hisssss hand in courtssssship!§§_

_§§You've got to be kidding me! You can't be ssssserious about thisssss, Nagini!§§_ Voldemort hissed out in frustration. _§§And Harry, I thought you would rather have me gone than court you?§§_

Well, that was the truth. But really, it was just too damn tempting to see him asking Nagini for his hand in courtship. It was something that only came once in a lifetime. He just couldn't pass this opportunity up. Besides Voldemort was handsome and had that certain feeling to him that made Harry wonder what would happen should they really date. Maybe drive other people insane and let them think that the world is going under. As funny as it sounds, Harry would rather not have reporters after him again and with that happening it would happen. Or if they really do date/court it could end totally harmless and no one really needed to know that, now did they?

But for now he would milk Voldemort's unfortunate situation for all it was worth it. With a mischievous smirk, Harry smirked at him and then opened his mouth. Voldemort was doomed after what came out of Harry's mouth.

_§§Mummy, Voldemort sssssaid he would gladly court me! But he had sssssaid that would come after mating...§§_ Harry hissed out innocently.

Had Voldemort not known that the brat was playing with him right now, he would have believed those words. But he did know and he knew Nagini. Nagini, the mother of Harry Potter, that wanted him to court first and mating later. He was doomed.

_§§WHAT! THOMASSSSS!§§_

Yes, he was very much doomed and it was all Harry's fault. It would take a few hours of lecture from Nagini till Voldemort couldn't take it anymore and just agreed to court the boy. Yes, a mother like Nagini had the power to tame even a Dark Lord like Voldemort, especially when they knew everything about you to blackmail you and have another _Parseltongue_ to understand you.

**END FLASHBACK**

It was silent for a short amount of time. Sirius didn't know whether to laugh or curse Voldemort. Of course, he could careless that this was Voldemort that could kill him easily but it was godson that the bastard was courting there. It was his sacred and holy duty to make sure that Voldemort was right for him and because he was the father that Harry never had, he had to make sure that Voldemort knew that this was not going to be easy to get this trust to be with his godson. Voldemort had to prove himself to him and Remus and show them that he was genuine with his interest in Harry. And the best way to see if he was good for his Harry, was in Sirius mind at least was to prank him.

Remus' brow was furrowed in thought. He didn't really know what to think about this new situation. It all changed so fast. First they were enemies and fighting against each other, then becoming neutral and stay out of Dumbledore's way and now they were going to be in-laws? It was just too confusing and hard to get a grasp on. It was Voldemort after all and even though they had to get an alliance with the man. It was something totally different between in-laws and an alliance. Remus knew already that Sirius wouldn't make it easy on Voldemort to be accepted into the family. The man did after all kill James and Lily, members of their pack. He could already see the wheels turn in Sirius head for the pranks he was thinking about.

Remus sighed quietly and rubbed his temple this was giving him a headache and he didn't really know what to say to this new... 'events'.

"Though let me get this straight... you two, well, Voldemort is courting you because Nagini thought that Harry needed a strong mate and Voldemort was the only one that would fit perfectly for him. After a six hour long lecture from her you agreed to it" Remus said while looking at Voldemort for the last part. "What I want to know is... how exactly can a snake make someone like you, Voldemort, agree to do something like that?"

Surprisingly it was Harry that answered. "It's because Mummy knows his darkest and most embarrassing secrets... and you know the wonderful art of blackmail!"

Or not, the smile Harry was giving them told Remus and Sirius that they should better not question him. It was better for their health in the end and their sanity when they thought about it.

"Okay... That is still a lot to take in, I mean..." Remus trailed off not knowing what to say in this situation.

Harry nodded in understanding and smiled at his honorary godfather. He had a hard time to get a grasp of this too, until Nagini began to tell him what good it would be for him and how her Master too stupid for his own good to get a mate. Safe to say that Harry had laughed at Voldemort for this and had then to dodge some curses flying at him. But it was worth it. Sirius was meanwhile thinking about pranks to pull on Voldemort. Hey, the man may be dangerous but he was still Harry's godfather and needed to make sure that this was the right decision.

Nagini was just watching all of this in interest. She found it quite funny how human could act like that. For her, this topic was already closed. Her little one had found a mate and that was it. There was nothing else to talk about for her. But it seemed it was not the same with the humans around her. Though now she was watching them.

"Don't worry, Moony, you will get used to it... hopefully" Harry said with a small smile.

Truthfully, Harry still hadn't got used to the fact that he was being courted by his, now, _ex_-enemy. It was strange and Harry had thought that this would not happen when he and Voldemort would meet again. He had rather thought that Voldemort would either kill him or leave him in be in peace because of him being neutral. But this was really something he had not expected.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Remus asked carefully.

"No, Moony, don't worry!" Harry said with a small laugh.

Voldemort on the other hand had to keep his chuckles in. It was an amusing sight to see how Harry's guardians acted to the news. He hadn't really thought that the both of them would act this 'calm' when hearing the news about Harry and him courting. He had hoped that there would be more reaction. Something in the lines of screaming, throwing things, threatening him and curses send at him. But nothing of this happened it was boring.

"What do you two want from us?"

Voldemort chuckled when he saw them jumped when he spoke. It seemed as if they had forgotten that he was still there. How amusing it was to him.

"Well?" he asked again.

Voldemort wasn't stupid, far from it actually. He knew that the boys godfather and wolf wanted something from them. He could sense and see it in their eyes. Of course, _Legilimens_ was a help in this too. Even though he knew already why they were here, Harry did not and he wanted that those too were telling it him. He could do it too but he wanted to see the reaction of Harry should he agree to this and this forming of alliances. Even if it was a little bit too late for that, Voldemort was actually surprised at the proposition that was, would be, being made to him.

"We have a proposition for you two" blurted Sirius out.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Remus shocked.

"What? It's the truth and it's not like they will hear from someone other! I want to get this over with already" told him Sirius.

Remus sighed at hearing this; trust Sirius in being this blunt. But it would make their discussion so much easier.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a confused Harry.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then to Harry. How were they going to explain to Harry that he had to, maybe, become active in the war? Harry was not going to like this.

"Harry before we tell you, promise us not to kill us later on, okay cub?" Remus asked him with an uneasy smile.

Harry just looked at him confused but somehow he got the feeling that he was not going to like what he would be getting to hear. As if sensing his line of thought Voldemort tightened his arms around him.

"Remus, Sirius what is going?"

_**Time skip next day**_** Scotland, Manor of Saiko**

Harry was sitting in a study together with Voldemort, Sirius and Remus. He was still pissed at the latter and you could see it. Sirius was wearing a pink bright orange dress with yellow hair and Remus was forced to wear a clown's costume with a horrible neon green and pink wig. Voldemort was chuckling while taking a seat and dragging Harry down onto his lap. Harry just huffed at this and twitched when he heard the bastard chuckle behind him. Since Voldemort had returned to back to his normal self... he was somewhat nicer. Well, to Harry he was at least. Remus and Sirius just got one insult lesser from him and that was when he felt good. Or not, then he was even worse before living with Harry.

It was a real mystery to Harry how someone could be like that. But when he thought about it, it shouldn't really surprise him that Voldemort was like that. He sighed quietly to himself and leaned back into the chest of his boyfriend. He grimaced at that word. He was still new to this and Voldemort teased him without any mercy at all about it. It was really getting on his nerves. But it couldn't be helped. Voldemort on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely while courting Harry. It was just too funny to tease the boy and see him blush. The boy's guardians on the other hand were not so well off when it came to talk with them. Sure, he was a bit nicer to them but he was this only doing this because of Harry.

In the four days that he was back to his normal self, Harry and he had spent much time together. Of course, Nagini made sure that they did. It had been really annoying especially when it came to eating, bathing and sleeping. Nagini insisted that they would do everything together. When they, Voldemort not that he would admit that ever, had complained about it, they, Voldemort, got yelled at and how disrespectful he was to his mate. Yeah, safe to say that he did never again go against Nagini. He was still suffering from those lectures. Harry was rather safe from Nagini's wrath and only Voldemort suffered from it.

Harry was still laughing when he thought about it.

**FLASHBACK**

It was night now and Harry and Voldemort were about to go to bed if it were not for Nagini. Said snake was glaring at Voldemort for trying to hex her into a little mouse and then feed her to Hedwig. Voldemort just glared at his snake with all his might only to be interrupted by Harry who was yawning loudly.

"Someone's up passed his bed time" said a chuckling Voldemort only to get hit by pillow.

"Shut it! I want to see you still fresh and up when you have to wake up with your enemy next to you while he molests you, find out that he is your kitten, and then fight with him while eating breakfast and lunch and then hide from said psycho when he loses his cool!" Harry said scowling to him.

Voldemort just raised an eyebrow at him and smirked when Harry yawned again. Nagini, being the mother she is, decided to interfere and make sure that her hatchling got enough sleep.

_§§Then you can take him to bed and make sssssure that he sssssleepsssss!§§_

_§§No, the brat can do it on hisssss own!§§_

_§§You will be looking after my little one, Thomasssss! Or ssssso help me Medusssssa, I will make your life hell!§§_ Nagini hissed at him while making herself big and staring him dead on in the eyes.

_§§You know, I am jusssst a few feet away. You don't really need to talk about me asssss if I am not there§§_ Harry hissed annoyed at them.

_§§Ssssshusssssh you! We are talking about you and not to you!§§_ Voldemort hissed out while glaring at Nagini.

Harry just shook his head and made his way out of the living-room. If the two wanted to fight it was fine with him as long as he could get some sleep.

_§§...-nd I sssssaid no Nagini! I will not sssssleep in the sssssame bed asssss that brat§§_

_§§Why not? You have done ssssso in the lasssst few monthsssss and never sssssaid anything againsssst it or complained!§§_ she hissed back at him with a smug look.

Voldemort twitched when Nagini reminded him of his life as a kitten but he couldn't really deny it. He had slept in the same bed as his enemy and hadn't complained one bit about it. But that still didn't give her the right and force him to sleep in the same bed as the brat. It was already bad enough that they were in the same house and he was courting the brat. Of course, that was not so bad when he thought about it. The boy was beautiful and strong headed, he had to admit that. But that was not the only reason he had agreed to court the boy.

But that was not his problem right now. What his problem was that Nagini was looking at him and pointing with her tail in the direction of Harry's room. Her look was saying it all, go and sleep in the same room as her hatchling or said hatchling will hear his darkest and most embarrassing secret.

_§§You will sssssleep with him in the sssssame bed, yesssss?§§_

_§§If I agree with you, will ssssshut the hell up!§§_ Voldemort hissed angrily out.

_§§Of courssssse not, I have to make sssssure that you and my hatchling will be comfortable when you two do mate! And now to him!§§_

Voldemort twitched violently when he heard those words.

_§§Now go! And Thomasssss, I mean it. My little one needsssss sssssomeone to look after him. You have ssssseen him and heard about hisssss passsst! Hurt him and I will come after you, Thomasssss, me being your familiar be damned about it§§_ with that Nagini slithered away and left Voldemort alone with his thoughts.

Voldemort sighed after Nagini had left him alone. He rubbed his temple and wondered idly how it had come down to this.

**FLASHBACK END**

But back to the present, Voldemort really wanted to know what this Saiko-person wanted from him and why she should go to him for an alliance of all people out there. He had heard of her, of course. But what he had heard about her was something that he had never imagined to hear about this woman. His best source of information had been Lucius and there was a good reason to. The man was related to the woman but in the end not even he could give him enough information. The only information that he could given them was that it was better to not have this woman as an enemy. But if you did then there was no redemption when you had. This woman would destroy in the end till she was satisfied with the end results and that could be everything. He scowled when he thought about Lucius. That man was going down for what he had done to him with that potion.

It was then that the door opened to the study and the woman in question entered. Saiko was dressed in black slacks and a white blouse. Her hair was braided and as usual her face was set in a stony mask. Saiko raised an eyebrow when she saw how Sirius and Remus were dressed while she took a seat behind her desk. Said persons squirmed under her gaze as if understanding what she meant with that raised eyebrow.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen" Saiko greeted them. "I do hope that the pup and his wolf have told you why you are here, yes?"

"Yes, they have. But they did not tell us why exactly and what you have planned for us" Voldemort told her silkily while his arms tightened around Harry.

Harry just studied the woman in front of him. He didn't know why but he got the feeling that it was not wise to go and mess with this woman.

"Of course, I have asked you to be here because this is about Dumbledore." Saiko told with a heavy sigh. "The man seems to not understand when he is old and should retire and the power he was given by the Ministry has corrupted him. I am sure you have read the _Daily Prophet_ as of lately, yes?"

"Yes, and I have to agree with what is written in there. But what I am more interest in is that you want an alliance."

It was Sirius that answered Voldemort this time. "It's because we think you would make a better Minister than Fudge and it's the truth."

"The pup is right. You have the brain and ideals to form a new wizarding society and with Mister Potter's already opened orphanage for magical children it will be the best for you to take over. Minster Fudge just doesn't understand what so important is about this orphanage."

Harry blushed when all eyes landed on him when the orphanage was mention. It was true the orphanage had already been finished before his birth but he had added some things to it. Like wizard teachers that could teach the children above the age of five about their world. He didn't want them to enter the wizarding world ignorant like he had and only learn on your own the traditions that he had to learn in the summer holidays with Sirius and Remus. That had cost him precious time and he didn't want other children to go through the same like he had.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at hearing this. It was the first time that he had heard about something like that. But then again when this orphanage had existed to his time then maybe he would never become Voldemort. He had to admit this was something very clever.

"And what else do you want from me?" he asked when he noticed that Harry did not like the attention given to him. "There has to be more than this"

"You are right about this. I know that you have alliances with the _Vampires_, _Trolls_, _Veelas_, the _Werewolves_ and _Elves_." Saiko told him with a blank face. "I do wonder though how you got the _Elves_ on your side. For centuries now they had stayed neutral and out of the fighting. What have told them that they would side with you willingly?"

Voldemort smirked when he heard the curiosity out of the woman's voice. All eyes had turned to him when Saiko had spoken those words. What could have Voldemort proposed to them that they would side with him, a Dark Lord?

"That is something that I will not tell you, it's my very own secret" he told them with a chuckle. "But we were talking about my allies and how I will convince them to ally with you and bring down Dumbledore, yes? Then we should stay at this topic"

"Of course, I take that you agree with my opinion about the Ministry and Dumbledore then?"

"Yes, I do."

Harry was getting bored while the adults talked. It was not that he was not interested in their talk. Far from it actually but he would rather spent his time talking with Nagini then about the war. He really didn't want to be part of it and he had told this much to Sirius and Remus. He sighed when he heard them talking about some laws and other politician things. Harry wasn't really one with political things and laws. In his opinion they were boring but they were needed. He would rather have someone else talk for him about them, like Remus while he would live a simple life. But it seemed that it was too much to ask for when it came to him.

Without Voldemort or the other noticing he slipped from Voldmeort's lap and made his way out of the study. It was getting sticky in there and he didn't want his brain to melt with all the politician and law information. Though without anyone neither knowing nor noticing he began to explore the manor of this Saiko, maybe he would find something interesting here. He certainly hoped so or he would die of boredom while waiting for his godfathers and boyfriend to finish their talking.

**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office**

At the same time that Saiko held her meeting with a soon-to-be ex-Dark Lord, Dumbledore was having his own meeting with his Order and Lucius. The people that were actually still in the Order had the same believes as him and Lucius. Surprisingly, it were much more people than you could imagine. At least over half of the Order knew what Dumbledore's real plans were and agreed with him. The other half was on Harry's side. Fawkes was sitting of to the side and watching all of them with his golden eyes. He shook his head sadly at the picture that Albus and his little Order members did.

Those were not the same humans he had seen when they were little when they went to school. They had all changed. None of them had stayed on their path like they had always said instead they had all turned 'dark' in a way. They had become power hungry and didn't even stop at making an infant's life hell if that was the price for power. Fawkes wonder how human could even sink so low.

"You all know what you have to do now, yes? Good, then on to other matters." Dumbledore's voice brought Fawkes out of his thoughts and made him pay attention again. "It seems that we have to use other matters to gain Potter in our custody. The _Daily Prophet_ had been talking about our cause and exposed it to the open. I am sure that most of us have already gotten _Howlers_ sent to their homes, I myself am included. It seems that we will not have an easy time to form the world to our believes anymore, Rita Skeeter has done a great job of it."

Murmurs went around the room and hushed talking began. Every one of them had seen and read the articles that Rita had been writing in the last few months. It was safe to say that the wizarding society was being split apart in two different groups. One was neutral and other one was on the same side as the Dark Lord. No one could put their trust into Dumbledore anymore after all his lies had come out in the open though now Dumbledore began to fight dirty and used all his power he still head in the Ministry. But what the old man did not know was that Saiko was already planning his fall in the Ministry. The old coot may have lost the faith of the people out there but the Ministry was still behind him.

That is something that had to change and would change very soon. Not that anyone attending this meeting knew of this happening.

"I have already contacted our friends in the Ministry to help us bring out a law that will let us get the children on our side as soon as they enter school" Dumbledore told them.

"And how is that going to help us? The parents will protest about this" a woman said.

"I have taken care of that. The parents won't be having a say in this matter" Lucius told them.

"But that won't be our only problem! They won't take to it that easily. They will fight and I am sure that the _Muggles_ would never something like this allow happening to their children" said Arthur Weasely with a frown.

"Ah, but there is where the new law comes in. They will have no other choice but to send their children to Hogwarts or they would be sent to prison"

Fawkes trilled angrily at hearing those words spoken but no one heard him. They were too absorbed into their own little perfect world. Fawkes didn't like where this conversation was leading. That they all would use their power for such use was disgusting him.

"So the parents don't really have choice in this matter? Either let your children go and keep them or go to prison and lose your children. Either way we win" said Dung.

"Exactly, this is for their own good of course" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

The people in the room nodded when they had heard this and agreed with it. They were doing this for all the people out there and their own good. They just want to make sure that there was a world for them to live in without anything bad in it. It was not like they were doing inhuman things, they were just needed to be done and everyone had to bring a sacrifice in the end.

"But what about Saiko?" asked Lucius. "We can't leave this woman alone"

"Ah, yes of course, I have already something planed for her. You do not need to worry about her, my boy"

Lucius just sneered at hearing those words. It was never easy to get rid of Saiko when she thought that something needed her attention or she had to fight for it. Then she would fight and bite not letting the matter rest till she was satisfied with the end results. He knew very well that in the end that woman would always win, he had witnesses it enough in his young life.

"You do know that is not that easy to take care of her! That woman knows people with power that we can only dream of, Albus"

Albus just twinkled and smiled gently at him, not bothered in the least about the words he had heard. He was sure that with his new plan he could take care of her and make sure that she would not come after them. Or was at least out for the time being while he took care of the wizards and that his side would win in the end.

"Let that be my problem" was the only thing Albus said and with a tone that meant to end this conversation.

"Very well, Albus. I hope you know what you are doing" was the only thing Lucius said.

**Scotland, Manor of Saiko, study**

It had been a few hours since the 'meeting' had started between Saiko, Sirius, Remus and Voldemort. They had yet to notice that Harry was missing but they were too deep in their discussion about the upcoming fights between Dumbledore. They knew that it would not be easy for them but they were sure that they would win in the end. They had enough allies behind and the majority of the people out there were behind them. It should be easy enough for them to win but Dumbledore and his lackeys in the Ministry were their real problems.

It was only at the end of their discussion that they noticed that Harry had been missing. Remus was the one that pointed it out to them when they were ready to depart again.

"Where is Harry?"

"That is something I would like to know too! How can they boy leave when he was sitting on my lap all the time without any of us noticing?" said Voldemort with a scowl.

Saiko frowned and stood up. "It would be better we search for him then. Who knows in what trouble the boy go-"

Saiko stopped her talking when she opened the door of her study only to find the hallway full with balloons. The paintings hanging on the wall were chuckling at the face she made. It had been a long time since they had seen something other than a blank expression on her face.

"Seems that Harry had his fun here!" said Sirius laughing while stepping into the hallway. "HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Remus was standing next to Saiko while chuckling and shaking his head. Voldemort just smirked at the picture and began to walk down the hallways to the left in search of Harry.

"Come on, Sirius, let's go and search for Harry"

"That boy" muttered Saiko under her breath while she summoned a _House-Elf_. "Hitsy!"

A crack was heard and a well clothed _House-Elf_ was standing there while its hands were wringing in the apron it was wearing.

"Hitsy, do you know where Mister Potter is at?" she asked with a blank face.

"Mister Potter is in the kitchen, Mistress. He is saying he was hungry"

"Hn. That was all, Hitsy, dismissed" with that Saiko stalked along the same way that Voldemort went.

**Kitchen**

Harry, after having left the adults, had made his way to the kitchen but not before he had some fun with the blank hallways in the manor. He is after all a young boy and had a love for pranks. Besides the walls had needed a new look, in his opinion at least. Even though this was disrespectful of him, the woman was a witch she could banish it anytime she wanted to. Though when Harry had found the kitchen where all the _House-Elves_ are he was surprised to find them all well clothed and that they could speak properly not like other _House-Elves_ he had met.

But what surprised him the most was that they did not jumped at him and demanded from him that they serve him. They had rather ignored him till he had asked them why they weren't jumping up and down upon seeing him or asking if they could be of any use to him. The answer he had gotten was surprising him. The _House-Elves_ had told him that they had been taught by their Mistress to not jump up and down like some idiots and that she had taught them proper grammar. They had told him, to put in their Mistress words, that they way the servants of a house act shows the guests of the house what a person their host it. Though that their Mistress was not ashamed of them she had taught them proper grammar and given them clothes.

Harry had just blinked at the answer he had gotten and shrugged his shoulder. If that was how they were taught to be then what else was he to say to it? Harry then asked them for something to eat and laughed when, even though they were taught to behave proper, they still jumped and squealed happily when they had been given the order. It was actually a funny sight. While Harry had been waiting for his food he had started to talk with the Head of the _House-Elves_ with the name of Gitsy. The _House-Elf_ had told him how he had come into the services of Saiko and how she was treating them. Harry was amused by the way the eyes of Gitsy would light up when he was talking about his beloved Mistress.

When his food was finished Harry stayed in the Kitchen and ate there while still talking with the _House-Elves_ fascinated with the way they acted and how they all tried to talk to him at once. It was funny to him.

"So you mean to tell me, that you guys are actually sort of cursed by your cousins?" Harry asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, yes! We were not always like this!" Mii told him while shaking her head furiously up and down. "We may be a sub species from the other _Elves_ that you know. But thanks to one of our ancestor's mistake we were cursed into servitude!"

"Oh..."

"Yes, and there is no way of breaking the curse but from the very _Elf_ that cursed us in the first place. But as the _Elf_ is long dead we cannot be freed"

"That's sad. I don't think I could live like that" Harry said with a frown.

"That may be. But we have been in servitude since our birth though for us it is nothing new. It is normal for us" Mii told him while her bobbed up and down.

"If you say so"

None of them had actually noticed how Voldemort had entered the kitchen and was now standing in the doorway. Well, more like leaning on it with his left shoulder and his arms crossed while a small smile played on his lips. Each of them was just too deep in the talking or their own thoughts. He chuckled when he saw that Harry was bombarded with question after he just finished with talking. It was a cute sight and when he titled his head to the side one might wonder how someone like him can still emit that innocent aura of his. But as soon as he started chuckling the _House-Elves_ and Harry jumped in the air as if someone had caught them in doing something that they were not allowed to do. Harry glared at Voldemort when he saw that he was laughing, it was more like chuckling, at them and did not seem to stop anytime soon.

Harry huffed and turned away from him and tried his best to ignore him while he began to talk with the _House-Elves_ again. The _House-Elves_ on the other hand were a bit more jumpy about this scenario. Why wouldn't they? They could lose their jobs with their Mistress should she hear about the fact that they did not work but instead talked with one of their guests.

"Stop laughing! This is not funny!"

Harry twitched when he only got a chuckle as responds and clenched his hands into fists. His eyebrow twitched and he really did try to not turn around and yell at the bastard. _`Ignore him, Harry. He will leave soon when he notices that you don't pay any attention to him at all_´ he told himself. With his back turned to Voldemort Harry did not see the glint that the man suddenly got in his eyes that spelled trouble for him. Voldemort smirked when he saw what Harry was doing and just chuckled again. It was a mistake from the boy to just turn away from him and not pay any attention to him. He would have to change that though with smirk firmly placed on his lips, he sneaked up on Harry and chuckled when the boy yelped when he let his arms wrap around the boy's waist.

Harry yelped when felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and then being hoisted up bridal style. He flushed immediately a bright red and glared at Voldemort who was just smirking at him and then turned on his heels and exited the kitchen.

"Let go of me you bastard! I swear I hex into a woman if you don't let me go!"

"You will not do that to me, your boyfriend, will you, Harry?"

"Yes, yes, I will! Now let me go!"

"Let me think about it, no"

Harry's eye twitched when he heard the answer and huffed.

"Just wait till we are back at home" he muttered under his breath.

"What then, hm?" somehow Harry did not like the tone Voldemort was using with him.

It took Harry a few seconds to understand what Voldemort meant with his words. But when he did, let's just say Voldemort will have proof for a long time to not say or try something like that again.

When Saiko found Harry and Voldemort she had to blink a few times. Harry was walking in front of Voldemort fuming and muttering under his breath death threats while Voldemort just smirked while holding his right cheek. She could already imagine what happened between them to bring such a reaction out of Harry.

"If you two would please follow me, Remus and Sirius are waiting for you two though they can leave" Saiko told them while motioning to them to follow her.

It was silent the whole way to the door and Saiko was in deep thought. She now had Voldemort on her side of the war, now the only thing that needed to be done was to get the other Death Eaters on their side. She was sure that Voldemort would be able to get them to agree to side with them and the magical creatures would likely follow too when he told them what they had planned when the Ministry had a new Minister. It should be relative easy but there was still Dumbledore that they had to take care off. The man was a pest when he was younger and he is an even bigger one now. She knew that it would hard to get the man out of the Ministry with all his power there but she had her sources and powerful allies too.

This was something that most forget about her. It was something that she always used to her advantage. When they reached the door Remus and Sirius were already there and waiting. A _House-Elf_ had told them that Saiko was on her way to get Harry and Voldemort and they would meet at the door.

"It was nice to have met you, Voldemort" Saiko told him with a business voice.

"Likewise, Saiko" he told her.

"Sirius, I take it you will bring Voldemort and his Death Eaters to our next meeting? We still have much to discuss and plan about this war when we want Dumbledore gone for good"

"Don't worry, I know what I have to do!" grumbled Sirius under his breath.

"Don't be like that Sirius!" Remus told him with a shake of his head.

Harry just blinked at what was being talked about. He didn't really understand what it was all about but maybe that had something to do with the fact that he was not there when they had been talking about the war and whatnot. He shrugged it wasn't like he had to go and fight in the war. As far as he had understood he would stay out of the war and could stay neutral. Remus, Sirius, Saiko and Voldemort would do all the fighting and politician issues. He was fine with that as long as he could just look after his finances and the orphanage, he was happy.

"Not to disturb you guys but weren't we supposed to leave?" he asked them.

"Sorry, cub. But that is important right now. We want to make sure that you are as far away as possible from the war together with your friends" Remus told him with a small smile.

"Yeah, pup! We only want the adults in the war though you kids can have your peace and normal childhood... Well, as normal as it can get with the war and you guys having forced to partake in it" Sirius told him.

"Oh... if you really want to do that then can we go home and NOT talk about it while, I don't know, I am still here?" Harry asked them.

"Ah sorry, Harry" Sirius said with tinge of pink to his cheeks. "We have forgotten about you..."

Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes. Voldemort and Saiko had meanwhile talked about a next time to meet up where both of their forces could meet without being disturbed and talk in peace about what will happen next.

"I see that you all are ready to leave. Well, then I bid you good-bye Mister Potter"

"Thanks, ma'am"

"Sirius, Remus I hope you will make sure that your meeting with _them_ will go as planned, yes?"

"Of course, if you would excuse us. I think we should leave before Harry hexes us" Remus said with a chuckle while excusing them.

"Very well, farewell then and I hope to hear from you soon about the meeting" with that the doors opened and Harry was the first one out of the manor.

Sirius and Remus laughed while following at a slower pace. Voldemort just shook his head followed them while being deep in thought. The meeting with this Saiko person had gone better than he had hoped for. Now the only thing left to do was to tell his followers and make sure that they understood what would be happening next.

_**Time skip three days**_

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Ex-Headmaster trying to blackmail parents into having their children join the war**_

_This reporter is shocked at what she had been overhearing in a meeting when she visited Hogwarts to have an interview with the Headmaster because of the latest news about him. The Headmaster had been holding a meeting in an empty classroom for is Order of the Phoenix. What this reporter had heard being discussed in there made her recoil in fright and disgust. Albus Dumbledore and his Order do not seem to be as light as they have said to be. This reporter had heard in the meeting how they wanted to bring a new law out that would force parents to let their children join the war as soon as they entered Hogwarts!_

_But that is not the worst of it. It is far from it. The new law, should it have ever any chance to get out and be approved, would force the parents to, either sent their children to Hogwarts and let them fight in the war or the parents would be sent to prison. They would then never see their children again and the children still had to join the war._

_This reporter was just shocked at hearing such vile and disgusting news. How someone can think of such an idea is beyond her! To let children join a war that we, the adults should fight, is not acceptable! How does this man think children can help? They do not know anything to defend themselves let alone how to fight! He would have sent them to their death._

_As soon as our Minster Fudge had heard about this law he had sent Aurors out to and forced Albus Dumbledore out of his office in Hogwarts. The now ex-Headmaster had even lost is his Order of Merlin 1__st__ class and his seat in the Wizangmont. But before Albus Dumbledore could be arrested and get a trail for his crimes he had fled the crime scene. Of course, this has all happened in secret as to not give a shock to us but it still came out in the open. This reporter had made sure of it when she had heard about the law and thought it was important that we all know what is going on right now._

_This reporter had even found out that none other than Lady Saiko Lillith Le-Fey has even offered her help to go and capture Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. When this reporter had asked for her reason as to why she was helping, she had given her the answer that it was about time that Albus Dumbledore got what he deserved._

_This reporter was confused at hearing these words. Could it be that Lady Saiko and Albus Dumbledore have a past together? If so, then what has happened in her?_

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

_Order of the Phoenix, more information on page 5_

_Lady Saiko Lillith Le-Fey, history and biography page 7_

_The Arrest of Albus Dumbledore, more information page 2_

_Secret meeting in Hogwarts, more information on page 4_

Lilly: That was interesting...

Voldy: ... She sucks at writing articles!

Harry: I agree!

Lilly: _sigh_ oh! There is a letter!

_**Yo Sissies,**_

_**Still don't where I am at eh? Well, good for me but bad for you! Anyways, I just wanted to say that I know this chapter sucks. But I needed something in there! Don't kill me!**_

_**I hope the next chapter will be better! It will be all about Harry and Voldemort's relationship with a bit of Bumbles in it!**_

_**Bye-bii~,**_

_**KM**_

Harry: Please read and review...


	11. Relationship Dramas

Lilly: She is still not back? And where the hell are the others! _Sigh_ Seems it's just me today...

Nagini: _holds sign up_ and I! Thomas and Harry are otherwise busy

Lilly: O.o I see

Nagini: _holds sign up_ Where is KM?

Lilly: erhm... I have actually no idea...

Nagini: _turns sign_ You are a very bad minion then if you do now know where your Master is!

Lilly: ... Right! Someone, please get me out of here!

**Disclaimer:** anyone want a disclaimer? It's for free too! Come on! No one?

**Summary:** "I am going to kill him for this! Being my second in command be damned!" thought a tiny little white kitten with scarlet eyes. But all those thoughts vanish when a certain green eyed boy begins to stroke him and he begins to purr loudly.

**Pairings:** LV/TMR x HP, GW x DM, FW x HG x GW (and others maybe. Need to think about it. Maybe I change them later on)

**Warnings:** YAOI, SLASH, MALEXMALE, BOYXBOY, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! Soo you no like-y, you no watch-y! Lemons, Limes and the likes, oh yeah and bad language from a kitten! And of course bashings. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny bashing.

**A/N:** Lo, like I have said in the last chapter. This chapter will all be about Harry and Voldemort's relationship with a hint of chaos. Meaning dates with spying friends and Mama-Nagini! Fighting, slapping and other things! And yes, finally they will have sex! Hallelujah! On another note! You guys will find out about why it doesn't hurt anymore when Voldemort is near Harry! And a bit of Bumbles...

**Voldie-Kitty**

**Chapter 11**

**Relationship Dramas**

_**Diagon Alley**_**, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**

It had been a few days after the meeting with Saiko, and Harry and Voldemort were on their first date. Yeah, you read right. Voldemort and Harry were on their first date and so far everything was going smooth for them when you didn't count the fact that Sirius, Remus and Nagini were hiding in the shadows and spying on them. Harry was to all of this oblivious while Voldemort knew that they were being followed and smirked. He could feel the glares on his back when he was leaning too close to Harry which was pretty much all of the time. But he had to give them some credit. They really did know how to hide but they sucked at hiding their magical aura.

Harry tilted his head to the side when he heard Voldemort chuckle. What was so funny for the man now? He had heard Voldemort chuckle every twenty minutes but every time he asked why he was chuckling; he did not get an answer. Voldemort would just smile at him and kiss him on the forehead, making him blush and turn his head away.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked him while licking on his cone of ice cream.

Voldemort just stared at him long and hard before he smirked and leaned forward. Harry leaned back in his chair and eyed Voldemort warily. Somehow he did not like the way that the man was staring at him and certainly not that glint he had in his eye.

"What's with the look?" Harry asked him with suspicion.

"I don't know what you mean" Voldemort said while leaning in more and smirking when Harry couldn't get away from him.

Harry was trying his best not to blush at the close contact between them but it was no use. Of course, they had done worse but most of it was when the bastard had ambushed him and said bastard was smirking at him. That was something that he did not like at all. He had to get that smirk of his face; maybe he should set Nagini on him again? It did work rather well the first time and the times after that. Who would have thought that all it took was a nagging snake to subdue one of the most feared Dark Lords out there?

"I am pretty sure that you do know what I mean!"

"And I told you that I do not, my precious" Voldemort smirked when he saw Harry blush at his words.

"S-stop that!"

Voldemort chuckled mentally at the cute picture that Harry made and leaned in some more. Now just a few inches away from Harry's mouth. If you look from another angle, like the one that Nagini, Remus and Sirius were in, then it would look to you like they were kissing which of course did not please Remus and Sirius while Nagini was cheering them on. She was so proud of her little hatchling... and of Marvolo too.

"I'm warning you, Marvolo!" Harry hissed out.

Voldemort scowled when Harry called him his dreaded middle name. Harry had to smile at the face Voldemort made when he called him by that name. He knew how the man hated both of his names but it was no use. If they wanted to be in public and go on a date then Harry had to use one of his real names. He doubted that anyone knew Voldemort's real name let alone gave it a thought that the man had one. But there was still Dumbledore that he knew both names and they had to be sure. And it would cause panic when he would call him by his pseudonym name that he went now by. Harry just wanted to have a normal date as much as it was possible for him.

Even if he had a date with a certain Dark Lord and was to most known as a tad bit insane, still he liked it.

"You are lucky that we are in public, dear, or else I would have to punish you"

Harry smiled nervously when he saw the dark smirk on his boyfriend's lips. It did not bode well for him. It spoke of punishment for him when they were alone later on.

"Ah, you would never do something like that to me" Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure"

"Then you will have nothing to fear of me when we are back at your dogfather's" Voldemort told him with a smile.

Harry just stared at him and did not notice how some of his ice cream was slowly travelling down from the cone and down to his fingers. He grimaced when the cool liquid trickled down his fingers. With a sigh he switched hands and began to suck the substance off of his fingers, sucking and licking on each finger. Voldemort had meanwhile retreat to his seat and was watching how Harry was sucking and licking his fingers. It was safe to say that he began to feel really uncomfortable while watching Harry. He cursed the damn brat and glared at the cone in Harry's other hand but it did not help. His eyes were always drawn back to that mouth that was sucking at the fingers and licking them.

He shifted in his chair and crossed his legs, trying to hide his growing erection and holding a groan in when the fabric of his trousers brushed over it. Harry was oblivious to it all and continued to suck on his fingers till they were clean.

"Damn little brat..." muttered Voldemort under his breath and sucked in a sharp breath when Harry moaned while he ate his ice cream.

Yeah, the brat would be the death of him. He was really close to just stand up, grab Harry and _Apparate_ away from here though he could just ravish him at home. He gritted his teeth when he saw Harry licking his fingers again when some ice cream had somehow gotten on them. If he didn't know it any better then he would say that the boy was doing this on propose to him. Harry on the other hand was enjoying himself with eating his ice cream. It was his favourite flavour and he was happy to be out of Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus had been keeping him in the house since he had left Hogwarts. He knew that it was to keep him safe. But he really hated it that he could only leave when Sirius or Remus had allowed him to leave otherwise they wards wouldn't have let him out.

Harry looked to Voldemort when he heard him take in a breath and tilted his head to the side. His brow furrowed when he saw the pained expression on Voldemort's face. Why was his expression this pained anyways? And why was Voldemort looking at him as if he would jump him any moment now, regardless if they were in public or not? Harry swallowed nervously and licked his lips. He saw how Voldemort's eyes immediately followed his tongue. It didn't make him feel any better or safe. But then again, he was with Voldemort on a date here. How can that possible be safe in any way?

"Marvolo, are you alright?" Harry asked while nibbling his bottom lip.

"Hn..." was the answer he got.

Harry frowned at this and shot a look at Voldemort. Said person was still somewhat in a daze from what he had seen, not that Harry knew this.

"Marvolo?" Harry tried again but was ignore again.

Voldemort was still out of it and his mind was racing with thoughts that should not be mention to anyone that is not at least thirty years old. Yeah, those bad were his thoughts about one Harry James Potter. Hopefully Harry would never find out about those thoughts that Voldemort had about him. Even though Voldemort did have some sexual experience with Harry already those either happened to be in a dream or when the boy was asleep and did not notice that it had happened to him. It was something that he looked forward in changing about this bizarre relationship that they were having. Voldemort was finally snapped out of his 'musing' when Harry called his name again. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Harry had been standing next to him and scream his name into his ear.

Either way, Voldemort was back down to earth but with a hearing problem, probably. He wasn't really that sure about it but what he was sure about was the damn peeping in his ear now. The boy had some lungs there on him. Voldemort stared at Harry who was standing next to him with worry written visible on his face. He sighed and silently wondered how someone can show their whole emotions just like that in the open without any worry.

"Yes, Harry? What is it?" he drawled out.

Harry blinked at Voldemort when he finally answered him and stared hard at him.

"Are you okay? I mean you were so silent! That is not like you. It's really scary to not hear you try to make any sexual innuendo with me here..."

Somehow, Harry got the feeling he shouldn't have said that. Because the way Voldemort was looking at him and that smirk in his face just spelled trouble for him. He swallowed nervously and slowly backed away from Voldemort. Said person was just watching him with amusement clearly shown in his eyes.

"Marvolo..." Harry said with a warning tone while narrowing his eyes on him. "Don't you dare!"

Voldemort just chuckled in amusement and stood up from his chair. This date was over for him now and he needed to teach the little brat a lesson about licking his fingers when he was near. Harry was near the door and was ready to run away but before he could even turn to run away, Voldemort had him in his arms and _Apparated_ away with him. The few people that were still in the parlour were looking at the place the two had been with confusion and some even with amusement.

**With Sirius, Remus and Nagini**

Sirius was ready to jump out of his hiding place was it not for Remus holding him back. Remus sighed at the way Sirius was behaving. It was only good that no one saw them or there would be hell to pay for Sirius. It was hard for him to hold his best friend back and he was a werewolf, stronger than your average human. Sirius must be pretty pissed when it took Remus this much of an effort to keep him back from Harry and Voldemort. Remus had a hard time to keep himself away from the bastard too. But he was busy with Sirius so he could not give into that thought. But maybe when they were back at Grimmauld Place the two of them could get back at the man? It would be worth a try.

Nagini on the other hand was just sitting quietly in her hiding place. She was just watching the exchange between her little 'Sankeling' and the idiot that she called her Master. Not that her Master knew that she was calling him an idiot. It would be better if he did not find out about it all if she valued her life at all. She hissed quietly to herself when she the two of them leave and was about to leave too when she saw that idiot of a mutt trying to go after them. Really, this _dogfather_ of her little Snakeling was an idiot like they come!

_§§Idiotic human!§§_ she hissed out.

But sadly, neither Sirius nor Remus understood her.

"He violated my godson, Remus! He has to die!"

Remus sighed at hearing those words. Typical Sirius, he would even think that Harry is still a virgin even if he was married.

"Sirius, Harry is perfectly fine! Do you really think that Voldemort would do anything to Harry while being in public?" Remus asked him.

"Yes!" Sirius hissed out, it nearly sounded like he was speaking _Parseltongue_.

"No, Padfoot, he would not! He would then have two pissed off pranksters after his ass and a pissed familiar!"

But speaking those words did not help to calm Sirius down. It only made him just angrier. Remus growled in frustration and did the only thing that would calm Sirius down, knocking him out.

"You had it coming, Siri" he muttered under his breath and heaved his friends body on his back. "Now where can I let him stay till I know it is safe to go back to Grimmauld Place?"

_**Time skip a few days**_** Little Hangleton, Riddle Manor**

It was a few after the date and Harry had still not found out that Remus, Sirius and Nagini had spied on them or the other dates they had done it. Not that Voldemort ever told him, he found it highly amusing and thought it was best that Harry was about this in the dark. So far they had been on three dates and on each of them they had some little unwanted guests. Even though it was funny to rile Sirius, Remus and Nagini up when he made Harry blush or kiss him or hug him. The glares send into his direction was the most amusing of it all. But it was tiring after the fifth time in just one day though he got Harry to agree to come with him to his home for a weekend. Of course Harry agreed without a second thought no thinking much of it.

Sirius had, of course, protested but Remus had him very fast subdued and encouraged Harry to go and have fun. Voldemort had just found all of this very funny and laughed at the mutt when he realised that it was a lost cause for him. He had sulked for the rest of the night and thus occupying all of his Harry attention who tried to make him feel better. He had glared the man and planned hundreds of ways to get rid of him and make it look like an accident.

But right now all of that did not matter because now he had his Harry all for himself in his house without his Death Eater being there to disturb them. How could they be there anyway when they did not know where their Master lived?

"HEEEEY!" Harry screamed in the empty ballroom and giggled when an echo bounced around the room.

Voldemort shook his head the childish behaviour of Harry and crossed his arms, watching Harry fondly as he ran around the room. He snorted when he saw Harry chasing down a _House-Elf_ that had just popped in with their lunch. The poor _House-Elf_ didn't really have a chance against Harry and his questions about his life here in Riddle Manor. What it was with the boy and _House-Elves_ Voldemort didn't know but it was funny watching him run around and ask them question. In the end he took pity on the _House-Elf_ and called Harry to him. The thing did have some chores to do and he would happy if they were completed before the end of the day.

He led Harry out of the room and into the dining room all the while answering any questions that Harry threw at him. He never knew that someone could ask that many question without taking a break to breath. But Harry proved him wrong when he asked him about all the things that had to with his cause. Why he had started, what he thought he would get out of it should he win and so on. It went through their whole lunch like that and he was very patient in answering Harry's questions. Normally, he would have send a _Crucio_ after one of his followers should they have dared to question him about such. But Harry was not one of his followers and he would never be.

Loathe that he was admit. Harry did grow on him throughout their whole time together when he was kitten and the time after. Even though it was a short time that he was back to his old self. It only made him now want to hug the boy and lock him away somewhere safe and never let him out in the open again where he would be hurt. He had learned much about the boy when he was with him and their late night talking's and of course searching through Harry's memories, not that he would ever tell Harry that. Who knew what the boy would do to him should he find out. It was something he'd rather not think about. He had seen the veracious streak the boy could get when it came to revenge with pranks.

After their lunch he and Harry were outside due to Harry demanding to see the garden and what the village looked liked where Voldemort lived. Voldemort had grumbled when Harry had asked about the village but the sweet smile and words that Harry had used on him had changed his mind.

"I still don't get it what you want to see here" he grumbled while walking next to Harry and glaring at everyone that stared his boyfriend the wrong way.

This was pretty much every person in his mind. Especially the way the boys were eyeing Harry. The boy was his damn it, his! They had no right to stare at his Harry like they wanted to eat him alive. He narrowed his eyes on one of the boys that was pointing at Harry and gesturing wildly to his friends. He didn't like the glint that the boy had in his eyes. He looked again at his Harry who was only a few feet in front of him and humming something under his breath. Harry was dressed in black jeans and wore a green cloak; his hair was in a braid. Voldemort was dressed the same as the boy but instead of black jeans he wore blue ones and silver and green cloak. Slytherin colours. He smirked when he remembered the face that Harry had made when he saw the cloak.

Voldemort's attention snapped back to the boy again when he saw him moving in Harry's direction. He really did not trust that boy with something that was his so he used _Legillimency_ on the boy and his eye twitched at what he saw in the boy's mind. It was a totally chaos and the only thing on the boy's mind was to get Harry to agree with him to go out and have some fun with him. He smirked when he saw that the boy thought that Harry was a girl. The boy was in for a rude awaking. But nonetheless he speed up and was making sure that he was behind Harry while those two talked.

"Hello there, you must be new here, right?"

Harry blinked when he heard someone speaking to him and tilted his head to the side. He eyes the boy that was standing in front of him. He was tall, taller than himself which kind of depressed Harry. He had blond locks that reached his chin while his bangs where gelled to the side hiding one of his blue eyes. He blinked at the boy before slowly nodding. Well, he was new here, in a sense. Why was he getting the feeling as if this was going end badly for one of them? And he was damn sure that it was not him that would end up at the bad side of it all.

"Cool, it has been a long time since someone new moved here!" the boy said excitedly, Harry was wondering why. "I could show you around here if you like! Oh yeah, my name is Richard by the way and you are...?"

Harry blinked again at Richard. He was suspicious with the way the boy acted with him. Even though it is his first time in the little village, no one had come to him before and offered their help. Somehow he did not like it all. He only hoped that Voldemort wouldn't do anything stupid that would force them to use _Oblivate_ on the people around them.

"... My name is Harry" he finally muttered. "And you don't need to show me around. I have already someone..."

It was this time Richard's time to blink at Harry.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really and I don't think that he would like it that you are talking to me" Harry could feel the heated glare that Voldemort was throwing in the boy's direction.

He knew that the man was ready to harm the boy any second now should he not leave. But why Voldemort was like this Harry had no idea.

"Where is he then?"

Harry didn't like the tone that Richard was now talking. He got a bad feeling about this.

"Why should I tell you?" he shot back and narrowed his eyes when Richard smiled.

"Is there even someone with you? Or are you just lying?"

Harry was furious when he heard this. The tone that Richard was using didn't bode well him. Neither did the fact that he was leaning in on him. He took a step back and glared at Richard. This was getting really bothersome. Where the hell was Voldemort when you needed him? Harry may be able to defend himself with magic and some material arts. But he doubted that it would be a wise idea as stranger to do something like this in the village when he ever wanted to come back here. Besides his looks let him look fragile and not dangerous at all. It would give him an advantage but he would rather have Voldemort just glaring at the boy to scare him. The man screamed death and danger out with just a glare, something that made Harry jealous of the man.

He didn't really want to make a scene too. He tensed up when he saw Richard taking a step toward him again. He really needed Voldemort here now or else something bad was going to happening, something worse than Voldemort could ever do and something that would make embarrass himself and hide for the rest of his life.

"I am not lying to you" he gritted out through his teeth. "And what is it to you anyways?"

Richard just smiled at him before he answered. "Because I see no one with you thus I think you are lying!"

Harry was getting annoyed with the cheerful tone Richard used on him while saying this.

"Then get your damn eyes checked!" he finally snapped back.

Richard was about to retort to Harry when a smooth and velvet voice spoke. _`About bloody time you ass!_´ was Harry's only thought.

"And what do you think you are doing, boy?"

Voldemort did not like what this Richard was doing to his Harry. He had first wanted to see how Harry would handle the situation. At first Harry was doing great but it seemed that the boy could not take a hint and this was pissing him off more so then the fact what Lucius had done to him.

"There you are! I have been searching for you all over!" Harry said with a small grin, happy that the idiot finally decided to help him.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the tone that Harry used on him but he knew better than to say something. He had heard the hidden threat in those words. When they were back at home Harry would make him pay.

"Ah, I have been looking at something that I thought you would like." Voldemort just said while he conjured a little glass figuring in his pocket and smiled at Harry. "And I did not notice you wandering off"

Harry blushed and was patting mentally his back at his skills at acting. He really should get an award for them. Richard was only looking confused between the two and didn't really understand what was going on. This man seemed to know Harry if it was anything to go by with the way the two was talking with each other.

"Who are you?"

Voldemort turned his attention to the _Muggle_ that was talking with him and tried with all his might to suppress a sneer. He managed to do so just barely and let one arm wrap around Harry's waist pulling him to his side. Harry just let it happen and sighed inwardly. Voldemort was really one possessive arse when he wanted to be, not that Harry minded. He marvelled at the attention paid to him when Voldemort touched him, hugged him and kissed him and the other _things_ he was doing to him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact when he was a child no attention was paid to he by neither his guardians nor any other person. He was taking it all in from Voldemort now.

He knew that it had to be kind of wrong but it felt right when Voldemort paid attention to him and made sure that he was content. It was always something that he had wanted. Of course, Remus and Sirius had done their best for him and give him the attention he wanted. But it was like something was missing when they hugged him or kissed his forehead. They had given him the attention of that of parents but he had wanted it from someone other, like a lover. This was something Voldemort just did. Harry was snapped out of his memory lane when Voldemort tightened his arm around his waist.

"And that matters to you why?" Voldemort asked with a raised brow.

"How should I know that you won't kidnap Harry?" Richard asked back.

"This is none of your business then, is it? But for your information, Harry is my boyfriend and now be gone, you annoyance"

Sometimes Harry had to wonder as to why his boyfriend had to be this blunt. But then he remembered that this was Voldemort who he was wondering about. Of course, the man would be blunt about anything that belongs to him. As if he would give someone a chance and try to steal them from him. Harry tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw the face Richard was making.

Richard froze when he heard that this man called Harry his _BOY_friend. This could not be possible. Harry was just too beautiful to be a boy! He had to be a girl. But now that he had gotten a better look at him he saw that Harry did not have a chest at all nor was he behaving like any girl that he knew. Mentally he shrugged. Oh well, Harry may not be a girl but it would still be fun to fuck him. He had after all his friends to prove that he had it in him and could get anyone into his bed, be it boy or girl. But this man was going to be a problem for him.

"Close your mouth, boy!" Voldemort snapped. "See, Harry? This is why I do not want you to linger with commoners. It is unbecoming of us, especially to you."

"Oh!" Harry just nodded while pulling an understanding face.

Sometimes it was just too funny to play with the _Muggles_. It was something that Harry had to admit was really amusing and it was even better than having Voldemort killing them off. It had taken him and Nagini a long time till they got Voldemort to agree with them on not killing them. It only involved Nagini being a mother and her threat that Harry would not be mating with him, ever.

"Yes, now come along. I have something to show you"

"Oh! What is it! Is it chocolate?"

Richard finally snapped out of the daze he was in when Harry and Voldemort walked away. His face flushed a nice red in anger when he registered just what Harry and this man had been talking about. The way this man had talked about him as if he was dirt beneath his shoes and not worth his time and Harry agreeing with him.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going!" he yelled after them but he was ignored.

"Marvolo?" Richard twitched at what the way Harry was saying this man's name.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where is my prezzie?"

Voldemort, or Marvolo as he was to be called when in public, laughed at the eager face Harry made. His face softened when he saw the way Harry's shone with childish glee at mentioning the present he had 'bought' for him. He knew just why Harry was acting like a child right now. Of course, Harry could be the adult that he was known to most people out there but sometimes he just wanted to be the child that he had never had the chance to be and now was such a moment. It amused Voldemort to no end that Harry could be in one moment a serious adult and in the next a child that loves pranks. He shuddered to think when Harry was pissed and would use his powers against him.

"Who says that you will get it now?" Voldemort told him with a smirk, aware that he was being followed by Richard.

"I do! Come on!" Harry whined out. "Please?"

Voldemort just rolled his eyes and let his hand vanish in one of his pockets only to pull it a few seconds later out. In his hand was a glass figurine of a dragon that was crouched down with its wings out and opened. The face was set in a firm snarl and the teeth were showing. Harry's eyes lit up at seeing the figurine and took it carefully out of Voldemort's hand to study it better.

"I take it you like it then?" Voldemort asked him amused.

Harry just smiled and Voldemort shook his head in amusement. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and began to walk with Harry again, intended to lose Richard and bring Harry back home. This boy would be taken care of later when Harry was long asleep.

_**Time skip two days**_** Riddle Manor**

It was Sunday evening and so far Harry and Voldemort had been lazing around the whole day. Both of them were just too content with lying-in and doze for a bit longer in the morning. Lunch was a calm manner for both of them, when you overlooked the fact that Harry started a food fight with the _House-Elves_ and dragged Voldemort into it. Cleaning the mess up was actually harder than first thought. Voldemort was doing his best to now move an inch from his place thus making it harder for the _House-Elves_ to clean and Harry was trying his best to get him move and help them. In the end none of the two were great help and had just stared at each other. Afternoon, Harry was looking around the library from which ended up with him finding Voldemort's diary.

A certain someone was not happy when he found out that a certain brat found his diary. Let's just say that Harry was hiding for a good two hours in Voldemort's closet and was reading said diary. Not that Voldemort would ever find out about this. Harry had to sometimes laugh about certain entries in it and made sure to remember the most embarrassing ones for later use. But now it was evening and they had settled down in Voldemort's room after diner. Harry had snuggled up into Voldemort's side with his head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around Voldemort's torso. Voldemort had one arm wrapped around Harry's waist while his other hand played with Harry's braided hair. He was deep in thought about something that would happen tomorrow and what had happened before he took Harry away for this little vacation.

Both of them knew that coming Monday the lazy days were over and their plan to take over the wizarding world would take place. Voldemort had already called all of his Death Eaters and told them what was going to happen and what had changed in their planning but not all of them had agreed on them. The only one that had really protested to it all much was Bellatrix Lestrange. She had raged, screamed and cursed them all when they had the meeting with Saiko. It was chaos and in the end Saiko and Voldemort's most trusted healers had to come and sedated the mad woman.

Rudolphus could only watch on as his wife was carried out of the room and placed in a private room. From there on he knew that he would never see his wife again. She had been too long in Azkaban and lost herself in her believes. For the rest of her life she would have now healers around her nonstop, trying to help her but Rudolphus doubted that she would ever come free. After this little episode no one had said anything against the new plans. Of course, some still were against but Voldemort had to tell them that in a new meeting there would be all explained. He didn't have the patients back then to do such. Voldemort was snapped out of his thoughts when Harry talk to him.

"You're thinking too loud!" Harry mumbled into Voldemort's chest.

"Am I?" he asked which was followed with a swat to his head.

"Yes, you are! Now hush, I want to sleep some more, tomorrow is going to be troublesome"

"Brat"

Harry just rolled his eyes and closed them, trying to get some more sleep. He dreaded tomorrow to come. He knew that it was going to be a long day but he got somehow the feeling that something bad was going to happened. What it was, he had no idea nor did he want to find out. But he knew that with his luck this something was either going to happen to him or one of his loved ones. He grimaced at that thought and tried to shake it off. He sighed and burrowed his head into Voldemort's chest which got him a raised eyebrow that he did not see. Harry blinked a few times when he felt a hand tugging at his braid and looked up at Voldemort who was smirking. He swallowed when he saw just what look he was given.

Voldemort was gazing down at Harry and smirked when he saw the dazed expression on the boy's face, ready to fall asleep on him. But not today, he had something entirely different planned for the both of them. There was a reason as to why the mutt that was his Harry's dogfather did not want Harry to be alone with him after all. The wolf was quieter about it all and had even wished him good luck with his plan. It was an amusing sight to see Black sputter after that. If he didn't know it better than he was sure that the wolf had it all planned out for them.

But it was something to dwell on now; he had something much more interesting to do now. He tugged at Harry's braid and smirked when he the confusion on those green eyes. He leaned down and without much a thought pressed his lips to the one below him. He smirked when he heard Harry gasp and let his tongue slip into Harry's mouth and began to explore the familiar territory. Harry let his eyes slid shut and moaned when he felt how Voldemort began to suck at his tongue. It wasn't like Voldemort and he hadn't kissed since they got together. But each and every time it was something different and he enjoyed it.

But this time there was something different now. It was as if Voldemort was hungry for something and he was sure that it was no food. Harry broke their kiss first when the need for oxygen was making him a bit dizzy only to yelp when he felt one of his nipples being tweaked. Voldemort chuckled at the dazed looked on Harry's face. He licked his lips when he saw how Harry's lips were kiss swollen and parted in a gasp when he tweaked one of the nipples after banishing his shirt somewhere. Harry flushed when he noticed that his shirt was gone and how Voldemort was eyeing him.

"Now, now Harry it's not like I haven't seen you already" Voldemort said with a leer.

Harry flushed a darker red and tried to glare at Voldemort but with the man leering at him it wasn't really working. Before Harry knew it he found himself lying on his back with Voldemort above him and lying between his legs with his arms on either side of Harry's head. Harry let out a squeak and turned his head away only to have something warm and wet lick along his neck. He shuddered when the tongue reached his earlobe and Voldemort sucked at it, letting him moan out loud.

"Ngnn...!"

Voldemort chuckled at Harry's reaction and let his tongue swirl around the shell of Harry's ear. Harry shuddered and tried to turn his head away from the tongue but as soon as he did his lips were claimed in a bruising kiss that left him breathless and aching for more.

"No... fair!" Harry whined out when Voldemort nipped at his throat.

"I don't do fair, my precious" Voldemort murmured against his throat.

Harry just whined when he felt how one of Voldemort's hands ghosted over his erection and let out a gasp when it was gripped tightly. Voldemort chuckled at the way Harry was reaction to his touches and flushing red. With a flick of his wrist he banished all of their clothes and pressed his naked skin onto Harry's warm and flushed skin. Harry let out a moan when he felt Voldemort's cool skin on his heated one and arched into the body above him. Voldemort licked, sucked, nipped his way down to Harry bellybutton and swirled his tongue around it, feeling the muscles tense under it.

Harry sucked in a breath when he felt his member being squeezed and his eyes shut on their own. Voldemort really knew how to play with his body, knew where to lick, suck, nip and touch. But it was no wonder. They had been sleeping in the same bed for weeks now and touched and explored the others body thoroughly but never really did sleep with each other. But before Voldemort could reach Harry's cock Harry flipped them over and chuckled at the bewildered expression on Voldemort's face.

"Harry" Voldemort said in a warning tone only to see Harry slowly lowering himself down to his throbbing erection. "Harry!"

But Harry ignored Voldemort's warning tone and gave his dick a long lick from the base to the tip. Voldemort shuddered when he felt that wet, warm tongue on his cock and stared at Harry when he slowly took the tip of his erection in his mouth and sucked on it. He groaned when he felt Harry's tongue slowly lick over the slit of his cock and then stab into it. His hands flew to Harry's long hair and twisted his fingers into the long strands. He groaned when he felt how Harry licked the underside of his cock and then took the head of his erection in his mouth. Voldemort closed his eyes in pure bliss but they flew open when he felt one of Harry's hands squeezed his sack and took more of his cock in his mouth.

Harry was enjoying himself while he licked and sucked at Voldemort's erection. He always found it ironic how Voldemort lost all his control when he blew him. The way Voldemort would try to take hold of his hair and had it in a tight grip, made Harry always smile. It was so easy but then again no one would really do that to take Voldemort down and break his control over himself. Harry moved his head up and down Voldemort's cock. Occasionally stopping to suck at the head and listen to Voldemort's groans and moans.

"Damn, Harry!"

Harry just laughed which send vibrations down Voldemort's cock and making the man shudder and groan while his hands tightened in Harry's hair. Harry felt his own cock twitch at the way Voldemort was groaning and moaning but he continued his task while one of his hands was slowly making its way between his thighs and grips his cock emitting a moan from his mouth. Voldemort stared down when he heard harry moan and his eyes widened a bit when he saw how Harry began to touch himself and on their own accord his hips began to thrust up into Harry's mouth.

Harry gagged when he felt Voldemort thrust up into his mouth and tried to relax his jaw even though he had given Voldemort blow jobs before he would never get used to it when Voldemort suddenly moved. The man had a damn huge cock, well in Harry's opinion at least. But he loved the cock and loved the way he could suck it at it. It was his favourite 'play toy' in a way. He felt Voldemort thrusting his cock into his mouth and just let it happen when he was sure that he would not gag and began to slowly move his own hand up and down his own erection.

He moaned around Voldemort's shaft while he pumped himself slowly. He stopped his hand all three strokes and fingered the slit atop the head of his erection which only made him all the more hard. Voldemort was watching Harry through half lidded eyes that were glazed over with his hips still thrusting up into Harry's mouth. It was for him a real turn on and he felt his balls tighten up and he knew that he was ready to come. The way Harry's cheek would hollow while he still sucked on his erection with him thrusting in and out of that hot and wet mouth, how Harry was playing with his own erection was a great deal in this too.

Harry was flushed a nice red and a thin sheen of sweat was coating his skin, making it glow and Voldemort growl low in his throat. Harry's hair was slowly coming out of his braid and the strands that were coming out of it were sticking to his skin. Harry speed the movement of his hand around his cock up when he felt that he was near his orgasm and moaned around Voldemort's cock. But Harry stopped all his movement when he heard Voldemort speak to him in a harsh tone that left him gasping for air and made him want that man to fuck him through the mattress.

"Harry" the harshness in Voldemort's voice let Harry immediately stop.

Harry stopped all his movement and whimpered when he felt the hands in his hair move his head away from the erection and let Voldemort guide him upward. Voldemort smirked at the dazed and flush looking Harry. His cheeks flushed a dark red, his eyes glazed over and darkened with lust, his hair plastered to his body and his swollen with pre-come laced lips parted while he was panting. His eyes raked over the sweat coated body and lingered for a few second on the erection in his Harry's hand and he smirked when he saw Harry shudder.

"Harry" he purred out and chuckled when Harry shivered.

Harry didn't really know why he was shivering. But the way Voldemort's voice sounded, it made him itch for something. Something he knew that only this man could give him and no one other. Harry whimpered when he felt Voldemort grab his hand and pull it away from his erection. This was so unfair. Why this man had so much power over him and was still in control of his action when he barely got a thought pulled together was beyond Harry. But it was not like he could really care about it now. His brain was mush thanks to the pleasure fogging said brain and making thinking impossible.

Harry gasped when he felt Voldemort pulling him on top of the man though he was straddling the narrowed waist of Voldemort.

"Wha..?" Harry asked through a gasp when Voldemort let one slicked up finger slit into him.

When had Voldemort slicked up his finger anyway, Harry asked himself but gasped when said finger curled inside him and rushed a certain spot. Voldemort chuckled when he saw how Harry threw his head back and gasped. The boy was a delicious sight when he was like this. He smirked when he thought about Harry lying sprawled on the bed and screaming in ecstasy underneath him. He let out a groan and inserted a second finger.

"Ah~!"

"You like this, huh?"

"... Ngnn...!"

Voldemort smirked wickedly at the dazed look from Harry and began to slowly trust both fingers into Harry and scissor them at the same time. Harry didn't really know what to feel anymore. One time he felt all hot with the desire in cursing through his veins which made it unbearable to stand this '_torture_' Voldemort put him through. But in the next he didn't really want to stop it. It was like a damn drug and he wanted Voldemort to get it on with already and if he had to rape him to get what he wanted. Then so be it!

"Now, now be nice and I might give you something much better" chuckled Voldemort out.

"Y-You... ngnn... bassssssssssss-!"

But Harry never got to finish because Voldemort jabbed harshly his prostrate thus making him unable to form any thoughts let alone a sentence.

"Now, now be nice"

"Nhnn...!"

Harry mewed loudly when Voldemort suddenly pulled his fingers out. What the hell was wrong with the bastard? Why did he stop now, it was beginning to feel so good to him. But before he knew what was going on or his lust fogged brain knew what was happening, a searing pain tore through him. Voldemort let out a hiss when he felt how tight Harry was around him and let out a pained when Harry clamped down around him. Even though it was heavenly at the same time it was like hell too.

Harry whined and tried get his body to relax but it didn't really seem to work for him. Voldemort seeing that his boyfriend was in pain took a grip on Harry's member and began to slowly stroke him, trying to take his mind off of the pain. Harry slowly began to relax and move, trying to get more comfortable but when he moved Voldemort brushed this certain '_something_' inside of him which made him moan aloud.

"M-Move, you basssssta- AH~ rd!"

"Yes, my lord" Voldemort said mockingly while slowly moving out of Harry and then slam harshly back into him. "Like this?"

"Nhnn~!"

"I take that as a yes then"

Harry could only let out a strangled gasp when Voldemort slammed again into him. Pleasure was coursing through his ever being and set his blood aflame with lust. His brain had long ago decided to say 'Bye-Bye' and the only thing that went through it was that he wanted more of this pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist and locked them behind said person's back. With the new angel that was created let Voldemort drive deeper into his younger lover. What a blissful feeling this was. Harry moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets under him in a death grip.

This pleasure was killing him but it felt so good for him. Voldemort on the other hand was enjoying the view of Harry writhing underneath him, arching into him, moaning for more from him, the way his skin was flushed and the sweat was making him glow. Yes, this was truly a sight he would never forget.

"Ah~!" Harry threw his head back and arched his back when Voldemort gave really forceful thrust.

Voldemort chuckled at what sounds Harry gave from himself. It was something that he became addicted to and wanted to hear more.

"Louder"

"Nnng! P-please"

"Hmm?"

Harry let out a gasped when Voldemort took hold of his neglected member and gave it a squeeze. He bit his bottom lip and tried to hold his moan in but when the hand suddenly began to move, his hips bucked and a tiny moan escape. Voldemort just chuckled and continued with his torture. It was such fun to tease Harry.

"Do you want to cum, hm?"

"AH! P-P-Please... l-let me- EH!"

"When you beg nicely" was the only thing Voldemort said while speeding up his thrusts and pumping Harry.

Harry let out a sob of frustration. This man was really triyng to kill with the way he was battering his poor, abused prostrate and keeping him at the edge. He just wanted to come was so much to ask for? He could feel that he was ready to explode. The heat inside him was unbearable and he could something inside of him ready to snap. Just when he thought that Voldemort would deny him his release he let out a gasp. His eyes flew open, his back arched into a bow and a scream tore from his throat when he climaxed.

Voldemort, the sadistic bastard that he was, had slammed one more time hard into him, jabbing his prostrate and stimulating his cock in such a way that he had to come. Harry's scream became a very loud moan when he felt something hot splash inside of him and leaking out of his hole. The last thing that Harry saw was the smug yet tired face of Voldemort before he blacked out form his fierce orgasm.

With Dumbledore

Dumbledore was hiding away in a hut in Spain from one of his ancestors. The hut was not really a hut but one family house, charmed to look like a hut and not draw unnecessary attention to it from _Muggles_. Currently Albus was sitting in the living-room and thinking about the last events that had been happening. A frown was married on his old and tired face yet when you looked into his eyes you could see this twinkle in them. It was telling you that he was planning something, something that was definitive bad for you.

He had been thinking a lot lately about Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. He knew about the connection that those had with each other. He knew that the boy was always in pain when he was near the Dark Lord and yet since the last few months there was no pain from it. No visions, no pain, just nothing. It was as if something was missing. Of course, Dumbledore knew what was missing. The _Horcrux_ inside Harry was missing. He had known about it being inside of Harry since he was just a babe and yet did nothing about it. Why should he have?

He had already felt what power was already inside this boy and could taste magic in the air. It was pure magic, magic that he wanted to possess and this was only going to happen if he let the boy ripe. Ripe like a good wine and then drink it. But this would now never happen. Not only was the boy out of his reach but he could not even use his weakness against him when he faced the Dark Lord, the pain that would paralyze him. Somehow the _Horcrux_ inside of Harry had become one with Voldemort again when the latter had possessed the younger in the Ministry of Magic.

"Curious, curious indeed..."

Logical seen, it should have been impossible to achieve. But it did happen and it was foiling his plans. But it was only good that he had one last trick up his sleeve...

Lilly: Oooookaay...

Nagini: ...

Voldy: I kill her!  
Harry: Oh god!

Lilly: A letter...

_**Dear Sissies,**_

_**Oh my god! This was the worse to write yet, I think! But damn! I did try my best! Hope you liked the lemon peeps~! If not, it was all their fault! And no, I am not coming back. At least not yet. I know that Sirius is after my life now... so yeah...**_

_**Anyway, please read and review. Oh yea, and the chapter is not save read or something like that. I just wanted it out. So I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I just want this out for you guys to read. You have waited so long already...**_

_**Bye-bii,**_

_**KM**_

Sirius: DAMN STRAIGHT! I AM GONNA MURDER HER!


End file.
